


Unleashed

by Invernire_pandemonium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Tom Riddle, Dobby - Freeform, Dom Harry, Dom Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Elf, Evil Dumbledore, Goblins, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry is Lord Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hit-Wizards, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry, Smart Harry Potter, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Sub Severus Snape, Time Travel, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, Top Neville Longbottom, Top Tom Riddle, Wizarding Politics, harry is a lord many times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invernire_pandemonium/pseuds/Invernire_pandemonium
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter is framed for the murder of Arthur Weasley and sentenced to life in Azkaban. Nine years later, he breaks out and seeks revenge on those who had forsaken him. When he finally dies, he wakes up in his ten year old body, a year before his Hogwarts letter is to arrive. completely baffled, way more insane than anyone would care to admit and somewhat looking forward to beating Dumbledore at his own game this time, Harry sets out to find out exactly what the fuck happened to him.PS. I'm not very good at synopsis but the story is definitely good and it has a lot of hot man sex in it. i tried to keep them in character some but this is my universe so they are oocs as well.





	1. Into Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, If you are new to this fic, enjoy. If not, you may notice that I have updated this chapter and there should be no grammar errors now. There should also be some minor added information. I will endeavor to update the rest of the chapters before continuing with the book. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Comment.

_“Parseltongue”, Thoughts,_ “Normal speech”, **_“telepathy”_**

Harry potter didn’t quite know what to make of this situation. To be honest, he didn’t quite know what to make of anything at the moment. He was however, pretty sure that he was supposed to be dead, unless of course this was hell. It was certainly his hell.

He was currently sat with his legs folded under him on a too familiar cot, in a too familiar cupboard under the stairs, with an all too familiar irritated uncle shouting at him. The last thing he remember was being attacked by a swarm of dementors sent my ministry to take him back to Azkaban fifteen years after he had broken out, leaving many dead people in his wake.

Deep unsatisfied anger rolled through him at the reminder of what he had been through. Not two months after he defeated Voldemort at the battle of Hogwarts, he had been summoned to the ministry, charged the murder of Arthur Weasley, a man who had taken him as a surrogate son. He had been young and naïve. He didn’t know what was going on. Too busy wallowing in relief and self-pity and many other emotions that the end of the war brought that he became complacent. He didn’t know where all the evidence came from and even his testimony under veritaserum fell on deaf ears.

He had turned to Dumbledore (who had miraculously, and somewhat suspiciously come back from the dead), begged him to believe him, to speak for him but the man had also turned away from him. After everything he’d been through on his suggestions and orders, the man didn’t even bother to talk to him privately or ask him his side of things. He just looked at him with deep disappointment in his eyes. Even Hermione, the girl that always wanted the facts and always asked why, was too grief stricken that he had murdered her boyfriends father that she didn’t even ask him why he would do such a thing.

The trial had been all over the papers, with reporters like Rita Skeeter blowing everything out of proportion, the whole of the wizarding world hated him. In the three days that it took them to complete the trial, sentence him to Azkaban and grant all the contents of the potter vault to the Weasleys as compensation, Harry really wasn’t aware of anything. It was later, after having spent months in Azkaban, trying to think of a reason someone would do such a thing to him, still so naïve that a paper one of the guards left to float near his cell caught his eye. The date on the paper was just a few weeks after his trial but it was the news in that had his world crumbling around him. The headline of the paper was the wedding of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, wedding of the decade.

In that moment, his mind completely shattered. When Sirius had first escaped he had told him about the conditions of Azkaban, but it was nothing compared to living it, and he had been quite proud of having managed to keep most of his mind so far. Whenever he sensed a dementor coming towards his cell, he would hurry towards the darkest corner of his cell and wrap his magic around himself. The ministry had snapped his wand after his sentencing and the first few weeks were hell. He had learned to sense and manipulate his magic windlessly out of sheer sense of self-preservation. And it was that magic, now wrapped around his mind, that held him from blasting the whole of Azkaban to rubble like he’d done the headmasters office in his fifth year.

His own best friends had framed him for murder just to get to his money. It had hit him in that moment, the way they behaved all the way through Hogwarts, had been to stay close to him because of that money. Then, he had just been happy to have friends, people who _wanted_ to be his friends not because of his fame that he had not bothered to ask why. To the extent he would murder his own father because in that moment, he had no doubt that Ron and Hermione had had a hand in the murder. After that day, the only thing Harry had on his mind was revenge.

He remembered that Sirius once told him that one of the reasons he survived Azkaban so well was because he spent most of the time in his Animagus form. It wasn’t an easy thing, with his magic going to healing his body, keeping the dementors away and helping him piece through his shattered mind plus having never studied animagi transformation before, it took him eight years to manage a partial a transformation. He didn’t know what animal he was, but he knew it was big. Some sort of reptile. He had fangs and after testing it on some rats in is cell, he found out he also had venom. His nails sharpened and hardened into claws, his skin was covered in hard scales and his tongue was forked. When he was satisfied that he could seamlessly achieve that form, he started to concentrate on how to get out. He conserved his magic, exposing himself to the dementors more, trying to build up a tolerance as well. He observed his surroundings and made note of the comings and goings of guards and their behaviours towards the prisoners as well.

There was a woman in the cell opposite his that had been brought in about six years after him. She was young, no younger than he had been when he’d been brought in. she was also thin and small. He had long since stopped feeling anything but hatred and the need for revenge after extended exposure to dementors, but he felt pity for her. He could tell she probably didn’t commit the crime she was being charged with by the completely subdued way she carried herself. So, he had helped her. At night when the guards patrolled, he would feed her some magic and instruct her on how to manipulate her almost non-existent magic to shield herself. A few weeks after she had been brought in, one of the guards had raped her brutally in front of him, and that was when he started factoring her into his plans for escape. That night, she had told him her story. Her name was Estelle Castle and she had been the nanny of a Nobel. He had taken advantage of her and she had gotten pregnant. When she told him, he asked her to terminate it and she had refused, completely horrified. Because of their low population, terminating a magical child was against the law in pretty much every county. She had even threatened to tell his wife. He had forcefully terminated the baby anyway, spelled her unable to speak the truth till a few months into her stay on Azkaban and had her arrested for theft.

He didn’t why he bother, he didn’t need the extra baggage she carried upon his own, but he took her as an unofficial sister. In the following weeks after that night, he had worked his magic to exhaustion, placing a highly powerful ward on her cell that would repel the human guards who wanted to take advantage of her again (of course,, having never studied warding, he didn’t know what he was doing and just thought he was casting a spell that would repel the guards) .  When he told her what he had done, the smile that graced her dirty features for him, made him feel like a human being again.

Through most of his sentencing, he didn’t get a visitor, the world just forgot about him. That he had literally died for him. He had thought that maybe Ron and Hermione would visit to at least gloat, but they didn’t. Then one day, his door opened, and a vision of blonde came to see him. It turned out that Luna had left the country after the battle and had only just returned.  Visiting was only allowed for an hour per day, so she came to see him everyday till she left the country again. They had talked about nothing an everything. And in her usual precognitive ways, she had let him know that what he had been planning would be successful.

Two months after she left again, he and Estelle escaped. He had timed it perfectly, when the guards opened his cell to gloat at him and set down his food, he had struck. His magic like a blade had sliced the mans head clear off. He was moving even before the body hit the floor. He grabbed the man’s key and wand and opened Estelle’s cells and handed her the wand. Despite his teaching, she did not have as good a grasp on her magic as he did on his. He didn’t know how they managed but they got off the island, cloaked in his magic so as not to alert the dementors and stole into the town of Hogsmeade. They slept rough that night behind a shop before making their way to Gringotts the next day. 

Luna had not so subtly hinted during her visits that there was something waiting for him there. The goblins were not surprised to see him, although they were surprised to see Estelle. They had given him a rundown of his accounts since his parents’ death (and since the accounts no longer belonged to him, their actions were technically illegal, something they chose to overlook much to his thanks) and his anger at Dumbledore and his ex-friends mounted. Sirius had named him his heir but Dumbledore as his guardian had blown through the whole thing. All the money his parents and his godfather left him blown through. he had been pleasantly surprised after an inheritance test to find out that he was entitle to both the Peverell and Slytherin lines and vaults so after consulting with the goblins, for a small fortune they had provided both him and Estelle with new identities as brothers and sisters.

He had immediately accepted Luna’s invitation to spend time with her and her father in India where they were searching for nargles and other mystical creatures and things. While there he made sure to keep track of the goings and coming of Dumbledore and his little order. He also educated himself. During his stay in Azkaban he had sworn to himself not to let anything get away from him again. He would always be one step ahead of everyone and everything, no one would ever get the better of him again. So, both he and Estelle, now Hadrian and Iris Peverell had studied. A few years later he had multiple masteries and was working as a Hit-wizard who received contracts from everyone through Gringotts. 

Back in Britain, the news of his escape hit and immediately the ministry had sent out dementors to bring him back. He had laughed at their reaction, their fear and wonder of his escape and the sadistic little shit he had turned into revelled in it. He had managed to evade them for fifteen years before they caught him. By then, he was well and truly mad. He had had his revenge on Dumbledore and the order, tortured and murdered them in the most gruesome way he could think of and he could think of more than a few. It was the night he killed Dumbledore that they got him. He had duelled the man and had been severely injured but had won, there had been way too many traps in the house he had caught him in (one of the black house he had inherited from Sirius, a small manor in Ireland specifically) and he dementors were upon him before he could do anything about it.

He wasn’t sorry, he had done what he wanted. What he needed. Every single person that had ever hurt him had gotten their comeuppance at his hand. He remembered closing his eyes, happy that his family was taken care of as the dementor swarmed him. Iris was happily settled in America with a man that loved her to bits and her children. After they had separated from Luna, he had settled her down and given her free reign over her life. She had met Jude some years later and settled down. Harry had spelled the man into secrecy when she had decided to tell him the truth, even though the man was willing. He had not been happy to share her easy affection for him with another but had gradually opened to the man.  Gringotts had instruction of what to do upon his death so he wasn’t worried about them. no, he was relieved.

Was being the operative word because he wasn’t feeling so relived right now. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. For a moment he thought he was hallucinating but that notion was quickly thrown out of the proverbial window as his cupboard door was yanked open and his now small body was yanked out.


	2. without remorse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, this is the updated version of this chapter. Please inbox me or comment if there are still any grammatical errors in this chapter.   
> Thank you   
> Enjoy.   
> Comment.

_“Parseltongue”, Thoughts,_ “Normal speech”, **_“telepathy”_**

“Didn’t you hear me tell you to start breakfast, Boy? After everything we’ve done for you in this house, you repay us with insolence!”. All Harry could do was stare at his uncle in complete bafflement. He could not remember the last time anyone had the gall to talk to him like that. He had reached that point in his sanity that the only one that got away with shouting at him and lived were his sister’s family and Luna. He wasn’t about to change that now.

Flexing his magic like a limb, he realised that it wasn’t at the level he was used to. His magic did not rush up to greet him like an old friend, it was being held back but the amount he had access to now was enough for what he intended. Reaching out with his magic, he barely registered the purple colour his uncles’ fat face was turning before he seemed to split open from his protruding stomach to his neck, a shrill scream filling the air. He did however, notice when his auntie and nephew ran into the room to see him covered in his uncle’s blood as said uncle bled to death.

“I hate being shouted at. Right, whose next?”   Dudley was hiding behind his mother as the thin woman shrank back into the living room, crossing herself as if she’d seen a demon. He smiled, said smile only serving to make him look even more sinister consequently causing Dudley to squeal and pass out in a dead faint. His fat form landing with a heavy thud.

“Please don’t kill us” her body was quaking, and tears were running freely down her checks as her eyes darted to her dead husband. This woman was supposed to be his mother’s sister. He didn’t see it. “Please, I beg of you” she continue to plead moving discreetly to stand in front of Dudley. Harry didn’t really care, originally, his aunt had died before he’d gotten to her. Funny enough, her husband beat her to death. Maybe that was the reason why he had been particularly vicious with the death he’d dealt the man originally. He had taken an important revenge from him. Finally, he would get to meet out his pain to her. He raised his hand, his magic causing the air around his arm to charge with almost visible sparks. Even if Dudley fainted he would wake him up and kill his mother in front of him, so he would know how it felt to be the orphan. “Please, not my Dudley, take me instead. I beg you. Not my son”. Ahh, he saw it now. Lilly’s sister. For some reason it brought a smile to his face, that this woman and his mother shared some traits at least. She had fallen to the floor in front of Dudley with her arms spread out, sobs wracking her body, begging to die in place of her son. It was originally what he had planned anyway so there was no reason for him to stop, but he did anyway. He had been haunted by those words enough now, that it was automatic to back away from them like a magnet being repelled.

He lowered his hand and took a step back from her, his bare feet squeaking in the pool of blood still steadily seeping from his dead uncle. “Alright. But there will be changes. I will do you the favour of getting rid of the body, but you must clean every other thing up yourself. I will see you later” he didn’t stick around to know if she agreed with him, he just waved his hand and vanished the body then turned around and walked back into his cupboard, closing the door behind him.

He’d noticed a few things in the small amount of time he had spent outside of his cupboard so far. First, the Millers were still living across the street because he could hear their pratty son playing in the front garden and he’d caught a sight of their fuck ugly green car. That meant that he hadn’t started Hogwarts yet, because they moved away just under a year before he got his Hogwarts letter. Second, it was early in the day, but it was warm which meant that it was the summer. He just couldn’t tell if it was the beginning or end of the summer.

He chewed his lips as he contemplated his situation. It was very apparent that instead of dying, he had somehow travelled back in time. But he knew for a fact that having your soul sucked out plus the numerous injuries he had sustained meant death. Maybe getting your soul sucked out somehow sent you into the past. But if that was the case, he would know about it. He knew a lot of people who had theirs sucked out and they didn’t appear the next day having changed the timeline. Then again, if the timeline had been changed, he would be none the wiser because he wasn’t the one conducting said change. It was all very complicated. In his years of study after his escape from Azkaban, he never thought to study time travel, his stint with a time-turner in his third year completely forgotten in the face of greater trouble. He cursed mentally, as he realised that if he really was in the past, he would have to do everything again, and everything included Albus Dumbledore and his order of the phoenix. Now he knew that bitch faith hated him. Then again, the chance to kill Dumbledore twice, and get away with less of a scratch this time, he was up for that.

As his mind seem to come to terms with his situation, his attention turned to his inconsistent magic. He had spent a few years as a teacher in Salem institute to Magic in America after he’d gotten his mastery in defence and he knew that a young witch or wizards’ magic didn’t fully mature till between sixteen and nineteen. But he also knew that the lack of maturation did not accompany the feeling of something supressing magic. With a sigh he plunged into his mind, marvelling at the complete shambles his ten-year-old mind was. In his later years, he had mastered occlumency to the point that Gringotts sometimes hired him to teach it and even sometimes form blocks for people who just couldn’t do it. so, it didn’t take him long to filter through his memories and arrange them in the way he was familiar with. What was surprising though was the fact though was his memories where still his, there weren’t two copies of anything there shouldn’t be. Everything was accounted if only a little disorganised at first.  He was even further surprised to learn that the soul piece that had left a hole in his aura after he’d come back from his first death was now there. Its present soothing something inside him that he didn’t know he missed.

Delving deeper into his mind, behind the tall stands that held his memories in prophesy orbs, he came upon a door that was sealed tightly shut. The metal of it was rusting and the miasma that it was subtly oozing was slowly infecting the memories held closer to the door. This door had not been there when he learnt occlumency. Maybe it shattered when his mind did, he didn’t know, he didn’t care. All he cared about was that what ever was supressing his magic, feeding from it more like, was behind that door.

He didn’t know how much time had passed in the real world since he’s instructed his aunt and nephew to start cleaning their husband and father’s blood from their hallway, tears streaming down their face. To be honest, even if he knew, he wouldn’t care. Sweat was pouring down his face as he hammered the door with what little magic he had but it just wasn’t budging. He didn’t fool himself because he wasn’t and will never be a fool again. He would recognise Dumbledore’s magical signature anywhere and the door was soaked in it. With the little magic he had access to, there was no way for him to open that door without causing his body to shut down from magical exhaustion. He needed to get to Gringotts.

A grin stole at his face as he realised that if he was truly back in time, that meant that the Weasleys didn’t have access to the potter vault. Well they shouldn’t anyway. If he remembered correctly, Dumbledore had been his magical guardian at a time and there was no way that he had power and didn’t abuse it in some way. He definitely needed to get to Gringotts, as quickly as possible.

 When he finally withdrew from his mind and opened his eyes, he was surprised to notice that that the light coming through under the cupboard door now had a decided blue tint. Meaning that it was dark, and the living room lights had been switched on. The house was deadly silent, but he could feel that there were people in the house, which meant that his family, well what was remaining of them, were probably huddled in the living room together, bodies quaking in fear of him. That only made his smile widen into something very sinister.

Speaking of family, once he made sure that he was indeed time travelling, he would have to seek out his somewhat meek adopted little sister and rescue her from the hell she was living in. but, she had been no younger than nineteen to his twenty-three when they met in Azkaban which meant that she was probably no more than a baby now. He sighed, he was going to have to hire a nanny or a nanny elf. He couldn’t stand people.

With a well-earned stretch, he started towards the cupboard door, intent on getting some form of sustenance into his growling stomach. He winced at the feeling of dried blood on his bare feet but didn’t care enough to use his depleted magic to vanish it. The door made a squeaking sound as he opened it and he delighted in the sharp intake of breath that he heard from the living room. _Well this is going to fun_.

As he had predicted, they were huddled together on a comfortable looking sofa in the living room and as soon as he walked in, his aunt stood up and took up position in front of her son. For some reason, that improved his opinion of her some. He had never seen the woman so dishevelled. Her usually perfect hair was in complete disarray, she had not bothered to wipe the tear tracks from her face and her fingers and hands were stained with her husbands’ blood. He grinned a little at the sight making her flinch but didn’t otherwise acknowledge them. Instead he made his way to the fridge to fix himself some dinner. Technically breakfast, he hadn’t eaten anything all day.

They watched him like a deer caught in headlights as he made his way through the content of their fridge. Dying really took its tole on the body. He remembered also being ravenously hungry when he came back from death the first time. He wanted to burp loudly to startle them when he was full, but years of etiquette drilled into him prompted him to turn away and muffle the sound with a tissue before finally turning to them.

He was rather pleasantly surprised when his aunt beat him to the first words. “W-w-where did you send Vernon?” her voice was shaking, and her frame was quivering but her eyes had a glint in them that viciously reminded him of his sister when she was being stubborn and his pride in her swelled.

He though about her question and he didn’t know. He had used a wandless Evanesco on the body and he honestly didn’t know where the spell sent things that a destination wasn’t specified for. “Hmm, I don’t know. That’s an interesting question I have never bothered to ask” his reply prompted a visible break in her and a sob from her son that remined him too much of wormtail. Maybe he should kill the boy after all. “There is a counter spell to return what has been vanished, so I can return his body to you If you wish. I can only assume that the spell dumps the vanished things in a pocket space of some sort” he explained further, not quite sure if he was trying to comfort them or break them some more. None-the-less, he still took pleasure in the broken sounds they made at his explanation.

“I’m going to make a few things clear to you, you are only alive right now because of the look in your eyes. And well, I don’t want to alert Dumbledore to the fact that anything might be wrong till I’ m sure of what’s going on here” he could see confusion in their tired features at his words, but he ignored it and carried on. “I am going to live here, I’m not going to bother you, and you will not bother me. Minimal interaction. Once I have sorted out another accommodation you will never see me again. I hope that is okay by you because there really is no room for negotiation” he allowed his voice to drop at the end, marvelling at how quickly fear replace confusion in their eyes.

“W-what do I tell the neighbours, Marge, the government?” his aunt surprised him again by the small strength in her voice despite the broken words. But it was a valid question. There was no way for her to explain his absence adequately without putting herself under suspicion. He wanted her and her son alone to live with the knowledge of him and his death. He couldn’t have others interfering.

“I will deal with it tomorrow” he was sure that for the right price, the goblins would be able to make Vernon disappear completely even in peoples’ memories. He just had to remember to tell them that he wanted the memory left intact in his aunt and nephew. He added that to his growing mental list as he turned towards his cupboard.

“What about us? How are were going to look after ourselves? I don’t have a job” the woman was really surprising him tonight. He took a closer look at her and without hesitation dove into her mind. He was surprised to note that she was wasn’t feeling nearly as distraught over her husband’s death as she looked. Turns out that the man had always been abusive, and she was just very good at using muggle makeup to cover up the evidence. He bit his lip and cursed the Dumbledore as he came upon a visit he had paid them when he was much younger.

By the look of the memory, it was probably the week he was left with them. the memory was too hazy to make too much sense but what was clear was that Vernon was in cahoots with Dumbledore and his aunt had been his punching bag for a while. When he withdrew from the memory he took another look at the woman. He could see it better now, the woman that was his mother’s sister. He liked what he saw. With a wave of his hand he knocked Dudley out and cleaned the grime off her person.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he kept his eyes on her, his rage pouring off him as her eyes darted to Dudley’s slumped form. He saw the moment she realised what he was asking about and curled into herself. With a sigh, he pushed his anger behind his occlumency barriers and took a step back from her. “he’s just sleeping. He is very tired and too high strung to fall asleep naturally, so I knocked him out. He will wake up in the morning” he noted the relief on her face and sighed some more. No matter how like his mother is aunt was proving to be, he didn’t like her son one bit and would still gladly kill him if it wouldn’t upset her. “As for money, I will transfer you some money to look after yourself and Dudley for a while” he noted her surprise and smiled. He did not abandon family, especially one that was suffering. He didn’t like her son, but he would beat the boy into submission before he allowed Dudley to become another Vernon.

He was at the cupboard before he turned back to her still surprised form “we will finish that conversation. I want to know exactly what he did to you”. If it was as bad as he was suspecting, he would bring back Vernon’s body, mutilate it some more and send his remains to Marge. He did not wait for her reply before entering his cupboard.

He needed sleep to recuperate his weak magic more because the list of things he had to do was long and there was no way he was getting through it without magic.


	3. Hoc est meum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is supposed to be the grammatically correct version with no missing words and stuff. I hope you enjoy it.

_“Parseltongue”, Thoughts,_ “Normal speech”, **_“telepathy”_**

When Harry woke the next day, it took him a few minutes to get his bearing and realise where he was. Upon doing so, he swore viciously and loudly. It wasn’t just a weird dream, he really was here, back in time and probably stuck. His body protested as he painfully peeled it off the cold floor he was lying on. Seriously, how muddled was his mind that he didn’t even think to transfigure the horrible excuse of a mattress he had slept on into a nice bed or even a sofa?

He could sense that his family was still in the house as he stretched and came out of the cupboard. To be honest, he would have found it endlessly amusing had Petunia packed up and snuck away in the middle of the night while he slept and was none the wiser. Looking into the living room, he sighed when he saw Dudley’s slumped form still on the chair. He should have known that his aunt wouldn’t be able to carry him up to his bed. Then again, he really shouldn’t find it funny that he she just left the boy to sleep on the chair. He trudged upstairs and into the bathroom in a sleepy daze, and it was only when he was in the shower that he realised that he had no clean cloths he would want to wear. Another sigh slipped from his lips as it dawned on his that he was going to have to use his little magic to clean and transfigure what he was wearing earlier. Ever since his escape from Azkaban he was used to a certain standard of appearance when in the presence of others and he wasn’t about to let that change just because he was back in time.

He didn’t know how long he spent in the shower, but he was faintly aware when his aunt and nephew woke up. He ignored them though, focusing instead on the hot spray of water as a sort of massage for his sore muscles. When he realised he was turning into a prune, he finally shut off the water and towelled himself dry. With a wandless and silent scrougify, the clothes were clean, and he was slipping it on. Finally, he turned to the full-length mirror hanging behind the bathroom door and took a closer look at himself. He was incredibly small, and his features were gaunt from near starvation. The top alone looked like a dress on him, causing him to appear even more sickly than normal. The dull muted tones of the top and his glasses did nothing for his complexion either.

There was nothing he could do for the glasses at the moment, so he focused his attention on his clothes. He transfigured the top into a somewhat loose fitting black robe with silver detail and the bottoms into a matching pair of trousers with cuffs at the bottom around his ankles. Picking up one of his aunt’s hairpins on the counter to his left, he also transfigured that in a nice pair of black shoes.  With the limited access he had to his magic, he was quite proud of his work. He didn’t look anywhere as prim and proper as a pureblood heir, but he didn’t look like a scruffy rug rat either. With a nod to his reflection, he left the bathroom and wandered downstairs where his aunt was making breakfast.

She didn’t say anything when she saw him which he appreciated immensely. He was still very peeved at her for not mentioning the kind of relationship she had with Vernon and even more peeved at himself for not noticing anything the first time he lived with them. Dudley was already sat at the table, his face clean, scoffing down food, but he slowed down considerably as Harry took the seat opposite him. The paper was sitting innocently on the table and he sighed when he picked it up and saw the date. 2nd of July 1990. Just a few weeks under a year before he received his Hogwarts letter. If this wasn’t proof enough, he didn’t know what was.

He started slightly when a plate with steaming breakfast was put down in front of him and looked up in time to see his aunt turn back towards the cooker. He wasn’t going to thank her something that she should have been doing but he appreciated it non-the-less. “we will be going to London today and you will be driving. I would go alone but I do not have either muggle or wizarding money at the moment” he noticed her flinch when he mentioned wizards, but he ignored it, waiting for her reply.

“Do you want us to wait for you?” again, he took a small amount of pride in the strength behind her voice as she straightened her back and turned to him, no hint of fear in her eyes.

“No, I will find my way back. I want you to return here and pack up all of Vernon’s belonging, someone will be coming to take care of it later” she flinched again at her late husband’s name, but he could also see relief in her features. She nodded once before turning back to the cooker and he turned his attention to his nephew who was once again concentrating on his food.  The boy had watched his father being murdered just the day before, and he didn’t even have the decency to look mournful, instead he was shovelling food into his mouth like a pig. In fact, Harry was very tempted to turn in to said pig. “If I were you aunt petunia” he started, addressing his aunt but keeping his eyes on Dudley. No doubt she could see the disgust in his eyes “I would look into putting your son on a diet or seeing a doctor. All that weight cannot be good for his body at his age and I would hate to see him die at such an early age due to his eating habits” and if she bothered to listen to him, she would no doubt hear that the word was spoken with so much glee that it implied the opposite.

They ate breakfast in silence with a small amount of tension in the air. When they were done he told his aunt to leave the dishes and just get ready to leave. If they left early enough to beat the traffic, they could get to London in just about an hour. He had too much to do today to waste time waiting for her to finish the dishes. He would have apparated, but after transfiguring his outfit, he didn’t have enough magic for such a feat without risking magical exhaustion. So, he settled down into a comfortable chair with the paper and a cup of tea as his aunt bustled his nephew upstairs to get ready.

Soon they were locking up the house and pulling out of the driveway. It took them about an hour and ten minutes of a tense car ride to get London and he directed his aunt to drop him of at Charing Cross road. He saw the car pull away from the corner of his eye as he straightened his clothes and stretched his sore back. He hated car rides, no matter how awesome the car was.

Arranging his hair so that it covered his scar, he adopted an air of a child that knew what he was doing and made his way into the Leaky Cauldron. It was barely midday and he could see some drunk patrons loitering around as he stared straight ahead and made his way to the back of the pub. When he came to the entrance of Diagon Alley, he let a small trickle of his magic into his fingers and tapped the brick the correct order. Watching the alley open never ceased to amaze him so he stood back with a small smile on his face and did just that for a little while, watched.

The air changed immediately he stepped into the alley. On the muggle side, the air was warm, bright and fresh, it had that haze that made you feel languid and lazy. In Diagon Alley, it was charged with magic and excitement. There were people all over the place, shopping, gossiping, and just bustling around. There were still some drunk patrons in the pub, but they were decidedly less. The sound of the floo as people came and went was also somehow comforting as he made his way out the pub and towards the Bank.

He had never been so grateful for his small form as he easily weaved his way in and out of the pub.  His back automatically straightened and his head rose, his nose in the air slightly when he stepped foot in the back. Goblins didn’t take any shit from anyone and responded better to those who were straight forward but sneaky and curt with them. Even if they didn’t Harry wasn’t the kind of person who could do sweet and nice anymore.

“I would like to speak with my account manager” his words were clear and succinct as he spoke to the first free teller he came to. The goblin looked up from what he was writing and leaned over the edge of the podium to scrutinize him. From his original timeline, he knew that the potter account manager had been Ironclaw, but he had no possible explanation for how and why he knew that, so he set his face into an impassive mask and waited.

“And who might you be?” it’s mouth opened to reveal two rows of sharp teeth in parody of a smile and if he was any other ten-year-old, he might have scared but he was a bitter, jaded and insane forty-one-year-old hit wizard in his ten-years-old body. So, he just levelled the goblin with a sneer and swept his hair up to reveal his scar. He didn’t want to say his name in such a crowded place, too many ears.

“Follow me” the goblin didn’t spare him another glance except the slight widening of his eyes as he took in the scare before turning and striding deeper into the bank. He was very familiar with the layout of the bank because he had spent quite some time in the building sorting his life out when he broke out of Azkaban so, he didn’t bother taking in the décor. He followed quietly behind the goblin till they came to an ornate mahogany door with gold inlays.  He knew that the goblin nation worked in a strict hierarchy and the more money you made the nation, the higher up the ladder you moved. Ironclaw seemed to be in the same office as he was when they first met in his original timeline, of course, with the kind of money Harry made as a hit wizard, Ironclaw had moved up the system and changed offices quickly. Harry stopped when the goblin motioned for him to wait outside the door as he informed the other of his presence. “Ironclaw will see you now” Harry gave a slight nod to the departing gobbling before opening the door and striding in. That was one of the reasons he like goblins, they really didn’t care who they did business with or what age they are, as long as they made money.  

“Ironclaw, may your coffers never empty” Harry greeted the gruff looking goblin behind the desk traditionally.

“And may your gold ever flow Heir Potter” the goblin return, his beady eyes, looking at Harry with hidden curiosity. Harry noticed still. “How may I help you today?”

“I’m in need of a few things in fact, the most pressing being my recent awareness of my magic is being supressed. I want to get rid of this suppressant and I know that the bank has healers that can do this” Harry kept his voice hard, confident and demanding but not too demanding. He didn’t want to anger the goblin nation.

“For a price”

“Of course, name your price” Harry returned, a glint in his eye. He had always enjoyed haggling with goblins. They always asked for a higher price than is required to see if the wizard in question would have the guts to haggle them.

“First, we would need to know what the suppressor is and for that you need a blood test. The price varies depending on which block it is. The blood test cost five Galleons” as if. A standard inheritance test was two Galleons and the blood test was just a more thorough form of the inheritance test at three Galleons.

“Two Galleons” he supressed a sharp grin at the startled look on the goblin’s face as he challenged the price before a slow smirk took over his ugly features.

“Four Galleons”

“Three galleons, no more no less”

“You have a deal mister potter” the goblins’ grin widened, and he seemed to be sitting on the very tip of his chair as Harry relaxed back into his.

“Remove the money from my trust vault” Harry instructed the still grinning goblin. From his original timeline, he knew that children’s trust vault statement only started going out when they turned eleven. Prior to that time, the only way to monitor the vault was by looking at the amount deposited in it from the family vault statement. When they do start going out, they went out to the owner of the vault, the child, and the parent or magical guardian to help the child better gauge their spending on their own. So, Dumbledore would not be notified of any transaction he made from the vault today. For at least another year. By then, he planned to give Dumbledore bigger problems to worry about missing money from trust vaults.

“Of course, Heir Potter” A thin piece of parchment appeared before him as Ironclaw set down an ornate dagger beside it. “place three drops of blood onto the parchment Heir Potter”.

With a nod, he picked up the dagger he was rather familiar with from his original timeline and pierced his index finger lightly. Once three drops of blood had dropped onto the piece of parchment, he stuck the finger inside his mouth to stop the bleeding and ran a small amount of magic over the blade to cleanse his blood from it. He didn’t miss the slight of interest on the goblin’s face at his action. Most wizard didn’t bother to clean the blade of their essence, not thinking much of the goblin.

This piqued Ironclaw’s curiosity even more. Who, no what was this small child with so much grace and confidence. The goblin nation has of course heard of the Boy-Who-Lived but never really cared much about wizards and their affairs. they stayed out of wizards’ business most of the time and they were not about to change their tune. But this boy was turning to be even more interesting than they assumed.

They were both distracted from their musings, as the parchment started to glow. Once the glow died down, Ironclaw picked up the parchment and the look of surprise on his face is very clear. Goblins were the ultimate Slytherins, they never showed any overly expressive facial expressions. So, for Ironclaw to show such open surprise then whatever was on the parchment must be huge. To be honest, he had not done a blood test before, he just did a simple inheritance test to see if he was entitled to any other vaults to see him and his sister through for a while, so he didn’t know what to expect. He took the parchment when Ironclaw handed it to him a slightly manic smile on his face and began to read:

**Name:**

_Hadrian James potter (half-blood)_

**Parents:**

_James potter (Pure-blood)_

_Lily Potter nee Evans (muggle-born)_

**Title:**

_Lord of the archaic house of Mortem_

_Heir apparent to the royal house of Evered_

_Heir apparent to the most ancient house of Peverell_

_Heir apparent of the ancient and noble house of Slytherin_

_Heir apparent of the ancient and noble house of Potter_

_Heir to the ancient and noble house of Black_

**Vaults:**

_1,2, 10, 25, 123, 146, 234, 268, 231, 169, 364, 363, 389, 395, 398, 400, 456, 687, 698, 701_

**Magical abilities:**

_Parseltongue_

_Parselmagic_

_Natural occlumency_

_Natural legilimency_

_Animagus transformation_

**Magical blocks:**

_hoc est meum (make this mine) – 89% – Albus Dumbledore_

_Blood Wards – Albus Dumbledore_

_Blood glamour – Albus Dumbledore_

_Compulsion – inactive for one more year – Albus Dumbledore_

The parchment went on list his properties and many other things he owned but his attention zeroed in on the first magical block. He had a mastery in both Defence Against the Dark Arts and the Dark arts. That wasn’t just a magical suppressor, that was a magic siphoner.  Albus Dumbledore has been stealing his magic all this time and he didn’t even know about it. He was so angry that his magic exploded around him as he stood up to pace. It would have done more damage than the chair it destroyed had he had more access to his magic, but he didn’t really care much in that moment.

“I want all of these off me. I don’t care how much it costs” he seethed. He was so absorbed in his anger that he didn’t even notice the slightly awed look on the Goblins’ face. The boy was functioning on only 11% of what his magic was supposed to be at and yet he had not only managed to destroy the chair in his anger, but Ironclaw could see the deep crack in the marble floor of Gringotts. It only begs the question; how powerful would he be when the siphoner was off not to talk of when he reaches his majority.

“Of course”

Harry had barely managed to get control over himself and his magic before a female Goblin that looked just as vicious as Ironclaw walked in. She was dressed in royal blue and wore a golden necklace around her neck that showed she was a certified goblin healer. He bowed to her in respect before Ironclaw announced that her name was Mara and he was to go with her to the ritual room.

Harry himself was aware of what the ritual entailed having studied and performed it on others before, so he knew that it would not take too long. By his calculation, it should take about two hours to get all the blocks removed. His mind wandered as they walked deeper into Gringotts than most wizards got to see. He could not remember ever having this particular ritual done to his person in his original timeline, does that then mean that all of his life he had lived and functioned with 11% of his magical capabilities. He knew that Dumbledore wanted him dead, heck he even knew that the stupid prophecy was a fake, but he never even considered that the man would go as far as stealing his magic.

“Would you please remove your robes and put on these ritual robes please?” he was pulled out of his thoughts by Mara’s voice. He had only ever met a female goblin once in his original time line. Her name was Medea and they worked together on a curse breaking job. They didn’t keep in contact after that, but the experience had surprised him. To be honest, logically he knew that goblins had to reproduce somehow, he just never thought of the possibility of female goblins.  He nodded his understanding and she turned away, so he could dress. He frowned at the scares on his body but chose to ignore it in favour of more important things. After getting changed, he followed Mara deeper into the ritual chambers.

Like most ritual chambers, this one was circular, but it was made from obsidian. A type of stone that was exclusive to the goblin nation, so exclusive in fact that most wizards didn’t know about it. An alter was raised in the middle of the room where he would lay on with a rune circle drawn around it. There were eight crystals in the circle and he could see that were each sat in a seat of power for the cardinal points and element. Once the conclave entered the circle, it would close, and they would only be let out once the ritual was complete.

 “Drink” Mara handed him a sapphire crystal bowl that contained a clear liquid. Purification water. It was technically a potion that worked with the magic of the ritual and would cleanse the body while the ritual magic cleansed the magic and aura. The potion had a sleeping agent in it that put the person to sleep during the ritual, because it could be quite painful. He nodded to her and downed the whole thing before making his way to the alter, already feeling dizzy.

Everybody in Gringotts felt the quake when his magic released.


	4. Born Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was surprisingly very difficult for me to write. I have absolutely no idea why. I hope you guys enjoy it though. i feel like there isn't much happening now, but hopefully it should pick up soon. i want to do a time skip but i don't know if i want to skip to him starting Hogwarts or to his fourth year when voldy gets resurrected. or even resurrect him earlier. have harry collect all the horcruxes and bring him back to be his bitch. But I definitely want harry to be the one who brings him back. maybe i'll do that in the next chapter. tell me what you think.

Harry felt like a changed when he woke up from the ritual. His magic felt new to him. Different yet the same. He could practically see his magic rolling off him in waves. In his original timeline, he had been considered to have an immense magical core, but it was nothing compared to what he had access to now and he hasn’t even reached his majority. To think that Dumbledore had been stealing all tis magic from him. No wonder the had been particularly difficult to kill, he had been using his own magic against him.

Sitting up on the alter, he could keenly sense every single goblin in the ritual room and vaguely sense everyone in the Bank. Even the ones that were underground. When he opened his eyes, he was assaulted by the sight of magic filling the room with assorted colour. In his later years as a hit wizard, when he was more of a scholar than a murderer, he had developed the sight. It allowed a wizard to see the magic the environment. It was ridiculously difficult to master turning it on and off but it in turn made wandless magic absurdly easy. He could see the magic, so he could bend it to his will. Those years of training kicked in now, and e found himself employing occlumency, shutting the distracting sense behind his mental walls. 

“Mister Potter, you might feel disoriented for a few minutes, I suggest you take some time before moving” Harry having been part of a conclave to perform such a ritual knew this so, he just nodded absently as he continued to assess changes to himself. He wondered if his appearance changed drastically now that the blood glamour was no longer active. To think that in his original timeline, he had lived his whole like not knowing what he really looked like. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth and he swore that Albus Dumbledore death would be the most gruesome thing the world would ever witness. And he would be dammed if it wasn’t by his hand. 

He absently summoned a mirror, his magic practically jumping to fulfil his wish and he heard the sharp intake of from the remaining conclave at the action. Then again, they were not too surprised. The amount of magic the boy had was immense and the backlash of its release did more damage to the walls of Gringotts than the last wizarding war. But it was another think to believe that something was possible and a different thing entirely to see it happening. The boy’s magic was like a siren’s song. Seductive but strong and unyielding. It practically bent the people in its wash to his will and he was completely unaware of it as of yet. They had no doubt that he would soon discover this and would not be completely averse to using it for his own benefit. 

Harry could not help the sharp intake of breath that he drew in at the sight that greeted him in the mirror. He was definitely not the spitting image of his father that was for sure, instead, he was very good mix of this father and mother. His hair fell in deep red, almost burgundy loose curls till they touched his shoulder. His eyes, were still no longer hazel but now very very green. So green in fact that he was tempted to call them Avada Kedavra. It was as if he had absorbed the curse into his eyes that faithful night instead of surviving it. even his features had changed. Where his face thin and gaunt, his features were now sharp and strong. Aristocratic. Except for the cursed scare that he could see still on his forehead, he looked nothing like harry potter and he loved it immensely. 

He let the mirror fade out of existence as Mara directed him towards his cloths and proceeded to lead him back through the bank. He couldn’t help but notice the deep crack along the walls of the bank leading out from the ritual room and dawning realization that it was the return of his magic that caused it left something inside feeling smug. Goblins respected power and right now, he had it in abundance. He had no doubt that they would be somewhat weary of him now. Although, that certainly would not keep them from slapping him with a hefty charge for damaging their building. A charge, he was more than willing to pay. Mara left him outside the mahogany doors of Ironclaw’s office with a motion to go inside. He nodded to her once in respect and thanks for her services before turning and opening the door. 

Ironclaw was already waiting for him, several documents on his desk and the chair he destroyed earlier, repaired and waiting for him to take a seat in. “I trust that you are feeling better mister potter?”

“Much” Harry replied, sliding into the chair and picking up the document Ironclaw placed in front of him.

“Please sign the document to permit us to remove the fifty Galleons for the ritual and the Three for the test from your Vault mister potter” despite trusting the Goblin’s words, harry still the document before the picked up the quill next to him and signed the document. Do, he missed the look of pride that filtered through the Goblin’s face before it was once again replaced by an impeccable mask. 

“onto the next order of business. I would like to know the state of my vaults, especially the potter vaults” Harry knew that because Dumbledore was technically but illegally his Magical guardian, so he had certain right when it came to the goings of his money. The ones under the potter name at least.

“At the moment, your magical guardian is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, so he should hold the key to your family vault, and all statements are redirected to him till you are eleven. He is not allowed to withdraw anything from the vaults without your express permission. However, I can provide you with a copy of your family vault statement now if you wish. You should be in possession of the key to your trust vault. Would I be wrong I assuming that your guardian does not know of your whereabouts right now?” goblins have never been fond of Dumbledore and after seeing what he had done to the boy, they are bound to be even more weary of him now. 

“you would be correct in you, assumption and now. I do not have my trust vault key but from you tone I can only assume that a copy of it has been removed from the bank”  
“correct” harry picked up the blood test parchment again and really looked ta it this time. 

“Slytherin?” as far as he was aware, Voldemort was the current heir apparent. Till the final battle at least. 

“By right of conquest. Magic believes that the both of you have duelled and you came out triumphant, therefore you are now entitled to his worldly possession, including his titles” harry couldn’t stop his eyebrows from flying up at that. He knew that the Slytherin fortune was all but gone, squandered by the Guants but the title held prestige in certain circles. What he didn’t know was that that Halloween night was counted as a duel by magic. So, in second year when he was accused of being the heir of Slytherin in his original timeline, they had been correct.

“I have never heard of the house of Mortem or Evered” harry mused aloud. He need money and no matter how insane he was, he could not tamper with his potter inherence till he was perfectly secure in this time as that meant alerting Dumbledore to his movement. He might be powerful in magic, yes but the kind of ruin he wanted to bring to Dumbledore required more than magic. He need might, resources, support. He wanted to ruin his image, tarnish him completely and then make him beg to death. 

Ironclaw himself had been very surprised when both of those houses came up as well. The house of Mortem opened the very first vault at Gringotts. Since it was mysteriously opened no one has been able to claim or enter it. it was all but forgotten. There was an alert on the vault to notify the Goblin King should there be a claim and he had done as such immediately but with no reply yet. The house of Evered was the first and only Ruling house of the wizarding world that faded into obscurity centuries ago. 

“The house of Evered do not have much Gold in their vaults as all of the business they invested in have died out centuries ago, but they do have prestige mister Potter. They were the monarchy under which the wizarding world including creatures was united over four centuries ago. Till this day, most houses of the wizarding world are under bloodline oaths to forever serve and uphold the values of that house. Claiming the lordship of that house would strip the magic of anyone who dared to lay a finger on you in threat in the wizarding world” Harry immediately sat up at that. Now he knew why the name was Familiar, the Evered house had a seat in the Wizengamot that was even above the minster. They were royalty, a monarchy that everyone had adored and about a hundred years into their rein, the whole of the direct line just up and vanished into thin air. Almost overnight. Harry smirked at that. 

“And at what age would be able to claim a lordship” he knew sixteen was the standard but sometimes, certain circumstances allowed for emancipation at an early age. 

The grin that stole across the goblins face made his own mad grin widen. “seeing as you already have a lordship Lord Mortem, you are hereby an adult and are entitle to claim all of your titles” the Goblin didn’t even wait before sliding a box towards him. “All you have to do is put on the lordship rings and see if the magic accepts you”. 

Harry didn’t even think twice before he opened the Gold box. There were five rings sat in rows inside. They were all silver with different coloured precious stones inlayed within them. as his eyes ghosted over them greedily, his eyes settled on the ouroboros ring that had to be the Slytherin ring and the vivid emerald that sat on the junction where the snake caught its tail. His finger stroked the snake in slight affection before moving on to pick up the ring with an obsidian stone inlayed into a wide silver band. 

“The House of Mortem the oldest house under Gringotts’ charge. They opened the first vault in the bank and the process of accessing the vault is known only to the Goblin king. I’d wager you will receive a missive from him soon detailing the process” Harry nodded and was about to put the ring on when Ironclaw interrupted him again. “might I suggest putting the Evered ring on first? It will be considered as your primary house besides the potters and as it is the highest ranking in society”. With another nod, he placed the Mortem ring down and picked up the Evered ring. Its stone was an opal and ring itself was I the shape of a dragon eating its tail with the stone sitting between its wings. The detail was exquisite and the power rolling off it gave him a high. He had only claimed one house in his original timeline so he didn’t know that the order mattered. 

Nothing magnanimous happened when he put the ring onto his index finger. Just a feeling awareness in his magic that something had been added to it. he waited a few moments to see if his magic would react negatively but when the feeling of rightness settled over him, he picked up the Peverell and slid it onto his thumb next as instructed by Ironclaw. The Mortem ring went onto the index finger of his right hand with the Slytherin ring on his right thumb. His magic was practically electrifying when he was done he swore the dragon and snake moved. 

“Might I suggest you adopt the Name Peverell when in public your Majesty if you want to keep a somewhat low profile as you move around. The Peverell have unrivalled wealth as they had their hand in everything” still studying the rings, Harry absently nodded. There was a feeling that came with the Mortem ring that reminded him of that one time in his original timeline when he held of the three hallows. But that was completely absurd because even he was not mad enough to think that this ancient house anything to do with that. Tearing his eyes away from his finger, he quickly requested that all the statement of the house be owled to him. He would look over them later and owl them wit any changes and investments he wanted to make. He was aware of a few up and coming business that turned out to be very successful that he wanted in on. 

“Also, owl me a copy of the potter statements without alerting Dumbledore. I want to see what he does when I turn eleven” in his original timeline, he hadn’t known about his family vault till his trial, so he didn’t know what originally happened to the contents of the vaults at all, but he did later find out that Ron and Hermione and the Weasley family had received a copy of his trust vault key when he turned eleven. He wanted to see if it happened again. 

“It will be done”

“I need you to find a child for me. Her name is Estelle Castle. She should be about four years old now. She is important to me and I know that you have the resources and I am will to pay no matter the price”. He eyes hardened and his new and improved magic rolled off him in threatening waves letting the Goblin know that he wasn’t going to explain further. 

“I will put an alert out and direct whoever takes over the job to owl you” 

Harry nodded before carrying on with what he came for. From the Peverel Vault, he transferred quarter of a million muggle pounds into his aunts account. It should last them for the foreseeable future. A smile stole away on his face as he requested a goblin crew to wipe out the existence of Vernon Dursley from the world except for his aunt and nephew. His stomach growling alerted him to the fact that it was well over midday and he was functioning only on the breakfast he’s had. 

“Do I have any property that is currently inhabitable? My current accommodation is not acceptable” even though he didn’t want to kill his aunt as much anymore, he just didn’t see himself living with her and her fat shit son for any length of time and not regretting it. 

“As you wish to avoid your Potter properties, the Peverell Manor would be the most suitable. A few maintenance issues need to be resolved but they should not take too long. It seems that twelve of the original of the family are still barely alive, feeding on the wild magic of the manor” is brows claimed at that. The Peverells disappear just over a century ago, so the wild magic had to be something to still be sustaining the elves. 

“take the required funds from my vaults and please send someone to attend to the repairs. I wish to move in my tonight. I would also like to be provided with a Gringotts seal. It is completely unseemly to carry a money pouch” 

“Your lordship rings act in place of a seal. Press the ring the against the receipt and the money will be deducted form that vault” harry nodded and tried to ignore the rumbling of his stomach. 

“I presume that you are not averse to overseeing all of my vaults with Gringotts” he grinned at the slight flabbergasted look on the goblin’s face. To oversee not only the first vault of Gringotts but that’s of the royal house and the Peverells that were almost also royalties as well would elevate Ironclaw to a status that was almost even with the goblin king. They might not have too much money in their vaults now, but Harry planned on making hefty investments in the next few years that would see him living his next few lives in luxury. 

“I would be honoured” the nodded with a feral grin and answered with his own as he slid of his chair. 

“I will be expecting your owl informing that the repairs are done. You will hear from me in the next few days pertaining to other thing I can think off. May your gold ever flow Ironclaw”

“And may your coffers never empty your majesty” Ironclaw replied to the retreating young king. 

Not wanting to draw too much attention to himself just yet, harry wrapped his magic tightly around himself so none it was escaping. There were a few magic sensitive wizards out there and didn’t want to go around overwhelming people just yet. He also a small trickle of magic down run through him, placing a glamour over his scar and a disillusionment charm over his rings. In his original timeline, he didn’t wear any lordship rings, the Slytherin vaults having been sieved by the ministry, the Mortem and Evered house not showing up on his list, the potter house transferred to his traitor friends and the black house with a stipulation that those who had been in Azkaban for a certain amount of time could not claim it. So, his hand was considerable heavier than he was used to it being. 

He grimaced when he remembered the house of Black. Sirius was still alive in this time. To be honest, he had long since reconciled with the fact that although Sirius’s hit him hard, it was what he represented that he missed and mourned more than he did the man. He immature, rude and unnecessarily cruel when he wanted to be. Now harry was all for cruel but he was always cruel for a reason. Maybe that was why he didn’t address anything to do with the house today. He had seen the lordship ring in a compartment in the lid of the golden box but ignored it completely and he would do so for a while. He knew that the time frame stipulated for Sirius to claim the title after time in Azkaban was nine years and the only reason he was listed as only the heir was because Sirius still had a few weeks. Feeling somewhat vindictive, he decided to leave it till he was the heir apparent before claiming the title, the small smile on his face turning sinister and his eyes dark. 

 

HP/LM/TMR  
Striding into the bank head held high and eyes full of disdain, Lucius Malfoy did not pay too much attention to the young boy slightly taller than his own son making his way out of the bowels of the bank. He had more important things to worry about like the disgrace his wife was planning to bring to is family with her wild spending and the lack of discretion in her affairs. If it wouldn’t leave him in a rather standing with society, he would have annulled his marriage to the heathen once she birthed him an heir. 

He had no choice but to pay attention however as the boy drew closer. His eyes were discretely taking in everyone in the bank when his eyes caught sight of the boy. He could be no older than his own son, but he carried himself with such grace that no one that young could perfect. He wasn’t aware that he had stopped in his tracks as the boy drew closer, completely enthralled by the look of vindictive pleasure in the boy’s eyes. The expression though not directed him set loose a coil of arousal deep in his stomach. 

Lucius had long come to terms with certain unconventional aspects of his sexual personality, but he had never been sexually attracted to children. And everything but the look on this boy’s face and the way he carried himself suggested that he was just that. A child. 

He bit down viciously on his lips to stop the slight whimper from escaping as the boys’ viridian settle on his person. He felt those Avada eyes travel over his person as if mentally undressing him and he couldn’t stop himself from shifting on his feet as his member hardened impossibly quickly. The urge to lower his eyes and present himself to his young man almost overwhelming him. He could feel his magic rise, electrifying his skin and making it so sensitive that the feeling of his hardened nipples against his robes almost drew a whimper from him. 

He sighed in relief when he boy looked away from him and continued out the bank doors. He didn’t know who that boy was, but he could a sense power unlike he ever encountered within him. A certain kind of dark seductive power that called for him to lose himself in it. Discreetly looking around to make sure that nobody noticed his odd behaviour, he shook the remaining thrill of arousal away and carried on his way to an available teller. 

HP/LM/TMR

That morning, Albus Dumbledore was in his office receiving and replying to letters when he felt it. a sudden drop in his magic very much like magical exhaustion. Had he looked closer, he would have noticed that one of the stones on the ring he wore had suddenly splinter and filled from its place on the ring. But his confidence in himself and his plans didn’t allow him to think that there could be anything wrong. So, he settled for taking a pepper up later. 

HP/LM/TMR

Deep within the ministry, in the Wizengamot chambers, the highest chair with its silver inlayed crown that was previously forgotten, old and weathered glowed and gained a new lease of life. A new office door appeared down the corridor from the minister’s office with the same symbol on it and a detailed account of everything that had been signed and all laws pass in the previous four centuries arranged themselves accordingly in cabinets in the office.


	5. Little Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length of time it took me to write and post this chapter. I usually write original stories so having to tailor my work to a cannon universe is very difficult so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> PS. extra imaginary kudos to any one who can tell me where the name of the snake came from. hehehe :)

**Chapter 5**

(One month later – August)

_“Parseltongue”, Thoughts,_ “Normal speech”, **_“telepathy”_**

Harry was sat in his office in Peverell Manor when he saw Hedwig soar in through the window from the corner of his eyes. He set down his quill and relaxed back into his chair a she waited for her to land on her perched on his desk. A smile filtered through hi slips as he remembered the wave that threatened to fell him that day when he walked into the Magical Menagerie and saw her there. In his original timeline, she had been his first and only familiar. Then he was too young and consumed by the headmaster’s schemes to even realise how important a familiar bond was and both he had his magic had never quite healed after she was so viciously ripped from him.

He did not know what possessed him to walk into the menagerie that day. It was almost a whole year before he was to get her and he did not think that she would be there yet but he had hoped. For some reason, seeing her there, perched in her cage, alive and blinking large intelligent yellow eyes at him had been what helped him to accept his situation. He really was back in time and stuck here because he did not know anytime turner that could take him into the future. Moreover, even if he went back into his time, he had changed way too much on his first day here by killing his uncle to know what kind of future he was going back to. Honestly, he was having too much fun to think of going back.

He had been keep a close eye on the goings and comings of the headmaster from both his vaults and the wizarding world. He had also been useful to himself, investing the little money remaining in his ancient vaults into business he knew for a fact would take off in the future in both the wizarding and muggle world. Ironclaw had been particularly surprised when he was asked to purchase large shares in muggle world, although Harry was beginning to suspect that it was not that he was investing in muggle companies but the confidence with which he was investing that surprised him.

A slight hiss alerted him to presence of his other familiar in his office. He had bought Zilvinas at the menagerie when he went in to buy Hedwig. He dad almost completed his purchase when he had seen the serpent in the back of the cage, mysterious eyes that remained him so much of his own watching him. When he had the shopkeeper about him, the man did not even know he was there. Even stranger, he had watched the snake make its way to him around the counter and wind its way around his, settling his head on Harry’s collarbone and the keeper still didn’t see a thing. He had pegged it as an ability of the snake and left it. Free familiar that he did not need to pay for. Hedwig had been a bit ruffled that she did not have him to herself but after a staring context between them, they had come to a sort of arrangement that he was privy to.

He had been even more surprised when they got home and the snake had started to grow. He rather reminded harry rather jarringly of the Basilisk in the Chamber of secrets. When he told the serpent this, harry could hid the smile that filtered through him at the excitement the serpent showed in meeting and ancient basilisk.  Making a mental note to visit the serpent before diary horcrux got its claws into the poor creature, he promised to introduce them. Zilvinas had later explained that he had the ability to change his size to better fit into his environment and since this was going to be his home, he did not see the need to hide his true form. At first, he had though the snake was an Occamy but his colouring was not right so dropped it. Harry could still sense that the serpent was hiding something but he was not going to force anything from him. Their magic had already bonded so they could not do each other any kind of harm.

Shaking his head, his eyes turned to the letter dangling from Hedwig’s claw as the fire automatically flickered on to warm the large serpent. Like most letters he received these days, this one had the Gringotts seal on it. His brow climbed when he opened the envelop and two letters fell out: one with the royal seal and the other Ironclaw’s signature.

_His Majesty King Hadrian James Potter Slytherin Peverell Mortem Evered_

_I apologise for not contacting you sooner concerning your claim over the first vault of Gringotts of the House of Mortem as I have been away from the nation on business. There are no strict processes pertaining to gaining access into this vault, however, as the vault is the first ever, it is located in the Royal mines of the bank, which only I and a trusted few have access to. If you are available, today or tomorrow, please come into the bank so that I may take you to your vault._

_Sincerely,_

_King Ragnarok the third of the Goblin Nation._

Harry’s eyes moved from the letter to the ring on his finger. The House Mortem. The night he moved into the Manor he scoured the rather impressive library for all the information he could find on the houses he inherited. The house of Mortem had never been mention but he had a sinking suspicion of what he entailed.  He had noticed the symbol etched into the wide band of the ring adorning his hand but chose not to see it. The hallows were something that he did not think of anymore after he buried them after the final battle but it seemed their magic stayed with him. Clinging to his own. When he bought Zilvinas, he had asked the serpent why he followed him his reply had been “ _You smell like death”_ and a chill had ran down his spine, albeit a somewhat pleasurable chill. Now he could not help but wonder if it was the smell of the magic than his tendency to kill first then ask questions after.  He also had a sinking suspicion that they had a hand in his current predicament so, with a sigh he put the letter aside and picked up the one from Ironclaw. He handed the missive to Hedwig and watched her leap out of the with it in her beak. He smiled at the sight of her soaring. He did not even realise that it was the little things he missed.

He smirked as he read it. He was now listed as the heir apparent to the house Black. That meant that Sirius’s time was up. Without Sirius to allow the order access of Gimmauld place when he finally set him free, he wanted to see what Dumbledore would do. With a small smile drafted a reply to both them confirming that he would be there before the day was out. It wasn’t like he had anything pressing to be doing in. his estates were in order except for the Potter ones of course, he had settled his aunt and nephew, someone had been hired to find his sister and he was reacquainting himself with his magic.

_“Would you like to come with me Zilvinas? You have not left the manor but to hunt”_ harry spoke the large serpent as he stepped out from behind his desk. It never ceased to amaze harry how easily he had taken to Parseltongue in this time. Despite retaining the ability in his original timeline after killing Voldemort, he had never used it again, except for when he was in his animagus form. A rather large Brumes Python. He was yet to try the transformation in this time but he hoped he retained that form. It had been somewhat useful for getting out of tight spaces.

_“Where will be going?”_ The snake raised a large head that almost the same size as the whole of Harry and regarded him curiously.

_“To the bank. I have business with the goblins”_ his tone softened slightly when Zilvinas brought his head closer, allowing Harry to stroke his head.

_“At this hour? It is almost sun down”_ harry smirked at this, he sounded completely disgruntled. As if harry himself did not understand how night and day worked.

_“The Goblins are always open for business. Moreover, you do not have to accompany me. I just thought you might enjoy the change of scenery”_

_“No, I shall accompany you. If only to protect you”_ Harry could protect himself but he chose not to remind the disgruntled snake that.

_“Thank you. Meet me in the entrance halls in an hour and we will depart”_ with a small smile at the serpent’s nod harry turned away from him and out of the office. He set a brisk pace towards his rooms calling out for one of elves as he moved.

“Master be calling for Mira” the elf appeared mid movement and kept up with her new very kind master as he moved towards his personal bedrooms.

“Yes, I will be going out in an hour. Make and bring a light lunch to my chambers” he did not say please and his tone broke no arguments that it was a command but it was still very kind.

“Mira will be bringing dinner soon master” the elf nodded enthusiastically before popping way, leaving harry to carry on his way.

An hour later, he was in the entrance hall, allowing a small Zilvinas to curl around his neck, hidden by his neck before apparating to Diagon Alley. The sun was well on its way to setting but the air was still warm and there were many people still milling around, doing their last minute shopping.  It wasn’t so crowded however that he could not make his way easily to the bank, his scar safe under both a glamour and a notice me not charm.

Unlike the last time he was at the bank, the goblins were expecting him this time so de didn’t have to make his way to a teller. Instead, one of the Goblins stood by the door cut through the lobby towards him to direct him towards his meeting.

The door of the Goblin King’s office was so large, anyone would think it was built for a giant which was ironic seeing as the insufferable creatures were midgets. Harry was pretty sure it was made of solid gold and had carvings of what looked like a goblin war depicted. Harry calmly waited for his escort that had disappeared into the office to come out and give him the all clear before entering the office himself.

In his original timeline, despite being on friendly terms with the goblins, had never quite made it to meeting their king. Said king was sat behind an ornate golden desk when he walked in, looking even more vicious than any goblin harry had ever seen. And even though he himself was a king, albeit one unknown by his subjects, he still paid the king the rightful respect by bowing to the waist and greeting him their traditional phrase. He could see surprise filter through the ugly goblin’s and was equally surprised when said king came towards him, extended a hand to kiss his ring and bowed to the waist in the tradition wizarding greeting. He had spent the better of the previous month going through the Evered vaults, their books and knowledge of etiquette around royalty and everything he needed to know. And he had been rather surprised by the fact that he had quite literary inherited an empire as their rein reach other countries.

“Your majesty, if you would please follow me, I have private passage to the vault. There is no vault key because entrance is entirely dependent on magic and the lordship ring” Ragnarok lead him to a tapestry hanging to their left where four guards stood. Two followed them into the tunnel system behind the tapestry when they entered, presumably to guard their king. The distrust was blatant, but it was protocol so harry didn’t mind.  If he himself took up his role properly, he was also required to bring at least two guards with him on occasions like this.

They travelled for what seemed like and hour and Zilvinas was starting to get restless when Harry felt it. the oppressive and seductive headiness of the hallows in concentrated form. There was no doubt in his mind now who this vault belonged to. he could practically feel his magic vibrating and the Mortem ring grew warm on his finger. When he finally saw the entrance, he could not help the awe that slipped into his features. There protruding from the wall was a magnificent stone statue of the hooded figure of death. Complete with scythe and all.

“Step forward” Harry was pulled from his examination of the statue by the sound of Ragnarok’s voice. With a slight nod, Harry took stepped forward until the statue was looming over him. Zilvinas was oddly quiet against him as he waited for something otherworldly to happen. It did not. The only notable thing that happened was the familiar feeling of being squeezed through of tube associated with apparating and he suddenly found himself in a dark room. It was very similar to a ritual room and like the last one he visited; its walls were made of obsidian. There were three alters raised in the middle of the room each holding an orb that reminded him of a prophesy orb only bigger.

“Master” Harry spun around immediately, magic gathered in his hand, as the slow drawl seemed to echo around the room. Zilvinas tightened around his neck, releasing his own hiss of surprise.

“Who’s there, show yourself” he did not really have to wonder anymore. He knew whom he was speaking to on an instinctive lever.

“You mortals always have to give name to everything. Do you really believe that a mortal such as yourself can hold authority over death?” there was a slight viscous tint to the voice now and malevolence  filled the air like miasma, so pungent that Zilvinas shrank further and tightened around his neck, trying to disappear in his hair. He raised a hand to stroke the now tiny head in a bid to comfort his familiar.

“To be honest, I did not and do not want to be master of death. Hence why I got rid of them in the first place. But according to what I read about the Hallows, having them in my possession makes me immortal so if no mortal can have no command over death, I as an immortal should be able to at least try” his voice came out in a slow and equally vicious and malevolent drawl. He did not like being talked down, not even by an immortal entity that have existed since the beginning of time. His confidence seemed to feed Zilvinas as well as the serpent suddenly grew to his massive 50 feet form and get out a ferocious hiss at the invisible entity that dared to insult his master.

Just like that, the air seem to clear and the room brightened. The familiar crack of apparition sounded again and a young boy around his age was stood before him dressed in a muggle suit. He had wild midnight hair and pale almost white eyes. The boy looked almost awkward twirling a strand of dark hair daintily between pale fingers. “I like you mortal”.

“Am I still mortal?” Zilvinas returned to his smaller size around Harry’s neck and regarded the entity.

“Technically. However, not for long. The transformation is almost complete though” the boy looking at him now. Those pale eyes, harry would have pegged as blindness on anyone else. “You may not physically be in possession of any of the hallows yet but their power remain with you and with the ring, you can access those powers”.

“Do I have any choice in this at all? For all that I am insane, I never actually wanted immortality”

“Yeah well, though, when I made the Hallows I never actually wanted a master” the venom behind the words surprised harry so much that he actually took a step back. “Well it’s not like you have that much power over me. My job is pretty automatic. And I have reapers to do all the grunt work”. The entity’s demur change suddenly again to boredom.

“So, what does being master of death entail then?” harry asked with a sigh. He had not done much all day, but he felt suddenly really tired. This was not the image of death he had. He had imagined a tall figure shrouded in a dark cloak much like the statue outside the vault oozing darkness. Yet here he was stuck with a petulant child. He was too old for this. Then again, the entity was even older. With a wave of his hand, he transfigure two glass orbs he had taken to carrying into two chairs and took a seat in one.

“Not much. Well I do not think so anyway. Those orbs behind me contain the metaphysical powers of the items. When you returned to this time, they left the objects and returned to the vault. The power will absorb into your person slowly through the Lordship ring over time. Once they are done, the transformation will be complete and your duties as master of death will be clearer. During this time, you will also experience some physical and magical changes” Harry watched the entity as he spoke and could not help thinking that he really was like a child. He was swinging his legs from the edge of the chair and twirling his hair in his fingers again. He decided not to question him on his choice of appearance because harry had no doubt that he had a choice.

“So right now, I don’t have to do anything and I can still use the power of the Hallows?”

“Some of it. You will not have full access till the absorption process is complete” curious eyes turned to him now, studying him. If harry did not know better, he would say the entity was reading his mind. “You are very strange. Others have pursued immortally relentlessly with no success and here you are, immortality offered to you on a platter of gold and you seem . . . resigned”.

Harry took a few minutes to regard the entity studying him before turning away and thinking about the question, his fingers stroking Zilvinas’ head absently. “I have always though that immortality would a lonely existence without those you care about. I hate being alone and I wager that I will quickly grow despondent after repeatedly loosing loved ones. I have lost too much already to willingly put myself through that pain again”. His voice was far away and this was probably the most sombre he had been since his return to the past.

“I think I might be lonely” the entity’s head was bowed and his hands were folded in his lap. “I have existed for a long time; have seen the rise and fall of empires. Yet, I cannot talk to other entities, as they are not as sentient as I am. Those that are do not reside in this realm and reapers do not make for good conversationalist. I have tried to talk to other mortals, but they are too scared of me and my presence seem to hurt them. When I made the Hallows, I was looking for someone who would stay with me and I could talk to. I did not think anyone would actually be able to gather all of them. Call it my rebellious phase if you will” his eyes flickered from side to side like an embarrassed child and Harry felt a foreign warm feeling settle in the pit of his stomach.

“That is not a bad thing, being rebellious from time to time” harry allowed a small smile to appear on his face and the entity seemed to soak it up. “So, I do not need to take anything from the vault?”

“There are a few books on lingua mortuorum, the language of the dead. But I do not think you will be able to learn it till the magic fully settles within you” he could see nervousness filter through the mask of impassiveness on the entities face and he could guess why.

“in that case, I better head up. I have other business to settle” the mask was still in place but a melancholy seeped into the air. “You are invited to join me,” the entities’ head immediately snapped up to look at him. A small invisible smile tugging on the edge of his mouth.

“Well, if you insist” Harry could not help but think that he really was like a child.

“What should I call you?” the chairs disappeared when they stood, returning to their original form only for harry to summon them to him and replace them in his pocket where they came from.

“John Smith” that stopped harry right in his track. When he turned, the entity had a huge grin on his face as if waiting from harry to reprimand him. A small part of him was exasperated, another was amused and the rest of him did not know what to do with the entity was entirely more insane than he was.

“Well John smith, I am Hadrian and this is my familiar Zilvinas” completely deciding to ignore mad entities’ even madder choice of name, he introduced himself and his familiar.

_“Merry met Dark One”_ the serpent greeted, emerging from Harry’s neck to bow its head to the entity.

_“Merry met Zilvinas. I have heard of your Kind but have never met one before”_ john replied in perfect Parseltongue, catching harry by surprise. What was even more surprising to him was that he knew what kind of snake Zilvinas was. Even the serpent did not know. Then of course, it really should not be that surprising. He was death after all.

_“You know what kind of serpent he is?”_

John nodded, stretching out his hand for harry to take. “There is no physical door to this vault so I will apparate you out. I can sense Goblins waiting outside, so I will take another form to accompany you” Harry nodded, taking the hand, not mentioning his ignored question. He would just have to find out himself. The feeling of apparation was expected but still sudden and before long, he found himself in front of the massive statue again.

**_“I make an impressive picture, don’t I?”_** the words filtered into his him, completely bypassing his shields as phoenix appeared and perched on his shoulder, disrupting Zilvinas’ position around his neck slightly. Harry had never seen a phoenix like this before. It was black in colour with a few randomly scattered white feathers. The goblins flinched back a bit when it appeared but its magic was soon hidden allowing them to breathe a sigh of relief.

**_“Very impressive. How are you doing this? My mind is not easy to gain access to”_ **

**_“It is not, for a mortal. However, I am death. There is nothing that can hinder my access to anything I want”_** the voice sounded smug as the phoenix gave a small thrill.

“I trust, you are finished?” Ragnarok pulled him away from his mental conversation, his eyes nervously flickering to the dark bird on his shoulder. At Harry’s sharp nod, the goblin seemed to breathe a sigh of relief “Then follow me”. He turned without waiting for Harry’s response and started back the way they had come.

**_“The serpent is a sea serpent called_** ** _Essentia Maris. Which means the essence of the sea. They are more spirit than snake so there are only a handful of them in existence. They do not normally venture away from the body of water they guard. From the feel of your serpent, he is young and instead of bonding to water, he has bonded to you. They are close to immortal and usually only die when their bonded body is no more. Only a few of his kind have passed through the veil into the afterlife. He will be with you forever”_** aside from a small nod of his head, harry did not outwardly show that he heard what the entity said.

**_“Thank you”_ **

**_“It is of no bother, there is no known written text about them so there was no other way for you to find out”_ **

**_“I thank you nonetheless”_** a profound sense of joy and embarrassment filtered through the telepathic bond and harry got the feeling that people did not thank death often.

“Our business is now concluded, King Hadrian. May your gold ever flow” Ragnarok spoke as soon as they stepped back into his office.

“And may your coffers never empty”

“Stonehammar will escort you to Ironclaw” harry nodded as one of the guards stepped forward and started out of the office.

**_“I thought you said your presence hurts mortals, why are the goblins not affected?”_** harry questioned as they moved through the bank.

**_“It is currently hidden beneath yours. To everyone, I am just a phoenix”_ **

**_“I have never seen a phoenix with your colouring before”_ **

**_“I am death. What other colouring did you think I would pick?_ **

**_“Touché”_ **

“Ironclaw will see you now your majesty” the goblin bowed to him and was already moving before harry could reply.


	6. Your Majesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys but realistically, this is the length of time it would take to update. especially before the summer holidays. in may it may be even longer because of my exams. I hope you guys enjoy it and please comment. i love hearing what you think. Even the bad. I tried to screen this chapter as well, but let me know any errors you find.

(one month later – September)

Harry was getting ready to attend a trail. His godfather’s trail. It has been just under one month since he finally took up the Black lordship and asked Ironclaw to look into getting the man freed. He had of course provided evidence of his innocence by going to the Burrow and relinquishing them of the rat without their knowledge.

As he bathed, his mind wandered. He knew that he couldn’t leave Sirius to rot in prison till he broke himself out. But, he didn’t know if he wanted any further contact with him. In his original timeline, he had been immature, dogmatic and he didn’t really see, or love Harry. No, he loved the loved the boy he expected Harry to be and who Harry acted like around him. In hind sight it probably wasn’t the best that he did that, but the man had broken out of Azkaban and then, Harry though he deserved a little comfort in the form of continued ignorance. The man that he was now, would not be able to spar the man anything, and Harry didn’t think he could quite handle the kicked dog look that would be sent his way on that occasion. His first though was to just kill the man. That way, he didn’t have to think about how to behave around him and he is technically saved from the dementors. He was a hit wizard and he could definitely do it without drawing suspicion to himself, but the little naïve Harry he thought he had successfully murdered, who still had morals wouldn’t let him. So, he would have to settle for the next best. Keep him at arm’s length for the mean time and if it turns out that there is need of him later or he seeks Harry out himself, then he would try to communicate with him.

For today however, he just wanted to attend and see the look on Dumbledore’s face when he realised that one of his carefully placed pawns have slipped away from him. Oh, he had no doubt that Dumbledore would snatch Sirius up immediately he was declared a free man, well he would try. Harry has already arranged with the law wizard he hired, one Mr. Edgar, for Sirius to be immediately transferred to a private ward in Saint Mungo’s to undergo treatment for his experience with the dementors. He’d left strict instructions with the Medi-witches and wizards that will be looking after him not to let anyone in to see him before he is declared well enough to enter society again. Maybe by then, Harry would have a more concrete plan on how to approach the man. As of now though, Sirius had nothing Harry needed. No power, no money, and no standing in society. To be honest, he was no better than a muggle-born just entering the wizarding world, except of course for the fact that he was an ex aurora.

Jade green robes that brought out the Aveda in his eyes were laid out and waiting for him when he entered his bedroom. He raids an eyebrow in curiosity when he saw John laying on his bed, wearing long white shirt and poking the buttons on his shirt like a curious child.

Since he visited the Mortem vault the previous month, the entity has stayed with him, either in his phoenix form or his human form, sometimes even taking on a snake form so he could lounge by the fire with Zilvinas or go hunting with him.  And because the entity had no need for food, Harry’s study was often littered with the poor creatures he managed to kill on his hunt. Sometimes, he would even compete with Zilvinas to see who could bring the most or the largest kill, prompting John to bring him a mountain troll once. He shook his head at the memory, his life even as when he wasn’t Harry potter was definitely not boring.

“Would you like to accompany me to the trail today, John?” Harry asked over his shoulder as he walked into his wardrobe for underwear before re-entering the room and putting on the robes laid out for him.

“I’m still mad at you”

“Ahh” understanding dawned on Harry as he moved to the dresser to take in his appearance. He sighed as his eyes found the streaks of white running through his deep red hair. They had appeared about two weeks after meeting John. The entity had later explained that it was likely a physical manifestation of the power of the Hallows and it may become pronounced as he continued to absorb the powers.

His gaze flickered to the entity pouting on his bed and he could not resist the chuckle that bubbled up. When he took up the Black Lordship, he had immediately paid a visit to Grimmauld place the next day in search of the locket he knew was there. John had accompanied him in the form of a Black mamba as his phoenix form would have been too inauspicious.

_The disgusting state of the house had been just as he remembered, and he immediately silence the portrait of Sirius’s mother in the entry before moving further into the house. He took a few moments to really look at the house he had abandoned in his original timeline. After the Horcrux hunt, he never returned, even when he broke out of Azkaban, he could not return because those hunting knew it was one of the first places he would have gone._

_“new mud-blood master had arrived” He startled when a familiar voice pulling him from his thought. He looked down to the Kreature, a sneer on his face looking up at him._

_“Kreature” he allowed a slight menacing aura to slip over him as he knelt, so he was level with the still sneering elf. “if you ever call me mud-blood again, I not only remove your mother’s head from the wall and burn it, but I will also donate you to Hogwarts for the rest of your miserable life” he did not raise his voice but the hard glint in his eyes did not recede. Kreature had always been a difficult elf to stand and having stayed in the house too long with no wild magic to sustain him, drawing only from the dark artefact in the down did not bode well for the elf’s sanity either. If there was a mental hospital for elves, Harry would have checked the barmy old elf in._

_“Kreature understands cruel master. Kreature no call cruel master mud-blood. Kreature understands” a tiny part of him went out to the elf when he immediately grabbed his ears and shrunk in on himself as if struck, but generally, Harry did not give much of a fuck._

_“Good, I have contracted Goblins that will be here soon to cleanse and redecorate the house. I have a young sister that will be arriving soon, and I want all of my properties to be adequate for a young child. You will in no way hinder them from removing anything that they do not deem fit for a child” he kept one eye on the elf as he spoke and could see the tremble in his body increase at the prospect of anything missing from the house. He had had a similar fit in his original timeline when Mrs Weasley had also cleaned the house. “Everything removed will be returned to the vault so none of it will be disposed of” he added to somewhat soothe the elf._

_“Cruel master” Harry had a sinking feeling that that title would stick, if the shinning look of slight awe in the elf’s face was anything to go by._

_“I have also put in a request for the Goblins to Hire more elves to take care of the property. You will be the Head of elves and you will keep this house in a manner befitting a king” as he spoke, he let the Evered ring pop into existence on his finger and watched as the elf’s eyes widened even more._

_“Kreature will be honoured, cruel majesty” Kreature continued to bow but Harry’s attention was no longer on the elf as John tightened around his neck._

_“I sense an abomination in this abode. Fetch it and kill it” Harry had also sensed it, but he had no intention of killing it like the entity ordered. The Horcrux had given out a slight pulse of magic, probably trying to probe the new presence in the house to see if he would make a better vessel than the elf._

_Kreature had taken a startled step back when John popped out from under his hair and if possible, the elf’s eyes widened even more. With a small sigh, he ran his fingers over John’s head to calm the restless entity, then once more dropped to eye level with the elf._

_“Kreature, I know of the last order your master Regulus gave to you” his tone was sombre and his eyes full of compassion. In his original time, Kreature had not wanted to part with the locket and when Mrs. Weasley got rid of it, it broke the elf even further._

_“Cruel master knows great master Regulus?” he took a step forward lost the wonder that there was someone who knew of his favourite master._

_“Yes, I do. And he was a great brave young man. And you Kreature were a very good elf to him” Harry was not prepaid for the great fat tears that suddenly started rolling down the elf’s face as he fell to his knees._

_“Kreature bad elf. Could not do it. Kreature very very bad elf. Could not finish great master’s orders” before the elf could carry on, Harry immediately patted it on the shoulder, quieting him and try calm him down._

_“Kreature, if you give me the locket, I can destroy it for you and Regulus” the elf’s eyes grew wider again as he stared up at Harry._

_“cruel majesty help Kreature?”  he was holding onto his ears and his eyes were still shinning from the short bout of hysterical crying, but he looked hopeful. Harry nodded once, and the elf immediately disappeared, to his den Harry would guess, because he returned seconds latter with the Locket sat innocently in his hand. With a wave of his hand, Harry transfigured one of the orbs in his pocket into a magic dampening crystal box and placed the locket in it. with another wave of his hand, the duplicated the locket, without the soul piece in it and handed the duplicate to Kreature._

_“You have done well so far Kreature. This will be a symbol of your position as the head elf of the noble house of Black. And I expect the rest of your appearance to match that of an elf in your position by the next time I visit” Harry gave a pointed look at the elf’s pillowcase attired and his dirty features as he straightened._

_“Kreature thanks great majesty. Kreature will do master proud” the spoke while putting on his new shinny necklace._

Another chuckle broke from Harry at the memory. When he had returned to the house a week later to check on the goblins work, he had been surprised at the well-spoken and well-dressed elf that greeted him. He was dressed in clean pillowcases that been cut to look like a robe. His back was straight and his face clean. Harry could see the golden glint of the necklace around his neck as he introduced Harry to the new elves and showed him the work the goblins did.

The reason his entity was pouting though was that he had no intention of destroying Tom’s horcruxes just yet and they apparently got on the entity’s nerves. He hated being cheated and he classes horcruxes as cheating which Harry had to agree with even if he had no intention of telling the entity that. As for what he was going to do with the horcruxes, Harry did not know yet but he was not going to let them remain out there where any poor unfortunate soul could stumble across them. Currently, he was in possession of the Gaunt ring and the locket. He had plans on the way to get to the cup but had no access to the diadem till he got to Hogwarts. The one that would be most difficult to get would be diary at Malfoy manor but that was safe there another two years, so he had time to think up a plan.

“How long do you plan to sulk for John, I have to leave soon and I though you would enjoy experiencing the trail instead of watching it from a pensive when I get back. Zilvinas is also planning on accompanying me” the snake didn’t have much interactions with humans and insisted on going even before Harry could invite him. He wanted to learn the ways of humans, so he could better protect his master.

“I have a right to sulk. Those things are an abomination and a direct insult to my name!” the entity sat up on his large, eyes blazing but all Harry could think was that he was adorable in a bed that was about 50 times his size. He could help teasing him a bit.

“John?” his eyes shone with innocence and he could see a tick appear on the entity’s forehead. “Okay, okay, I apologise. I understand what you mean, and I promise you that I will do something about them soon. I just don’t know what yet and I hate making decisions I will come to regret later” Harry explained as he rand his fingers through the entity’s midnight hair. It seemed to placate him because Harry could swear that he heard a low rumble that sounded a lot like a purr.

“Then I shall accompany you to this trail you speak of” seconds later, a small black member was wrapping itself around his arm, blending in and disappearing in the black material of arm of the jade robes.

Harry picked up Zilvinas at the entry, allowing the now small snake to wrap around his neck before Flooing to the entrance of the ministry. He cast a disillusionment charm on himself as he walked past the wand check in desk. He did not have a wand and did not have the energy for the theatrics that would allow him to get in otherwise.

Like he had requested, the trail had been kept on the down low, so no reporters were present, and everyone was going about their business non-the wiser. He had done some jobs for the British ministry under his fake identity in his original timeline, so he did not find it difficult making his way to trail room 4. There were a few people milling around when he arrived, so he just left the charm on and slipped quietly into the room.

He took a seat close to the door at the back before he recognised the room he was in. this was the room he was tried in his original timeline. It was one of the few court room in the ministry building that could accommodate the whole of the Wizengamot. A shudder racked through him as the overwhelming feeling of pain and betrayal threatened to overwhelm him. He did not know how long he was locked in the strong feelings of the memory, the sensation of the two snakes on his person his only link to reality, but when he snapped out of it, the room was already locked, and everyone was settling in.

A smirk filtered across his face when he noticed Dumbledore’s confused look from his seat as the chief warlock. Mr. Edgar had done an excellent job. None of the members knew whose trial it was or they would have done everything to stop it. only Amelia Bones as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement knew, because she had to send auroras to Azkaban to bring Sirius to the trail.

When the gravel hit to signal the start of the trail, everyone held their breath as magic swept through the room. Harry’s eyes were immediately drawn to the silver throne with a plain silver crown sitting on it. it was practically pulsing with magic signifying that the House of Evered was alive an active. Everyone’s eyes were drawn to the throne as they wondered what could have cause the phenomenon but Harry didn’t notice because the magic of the throne was pulling on his own. Practically seducing him to come and sit, and by the Gods it was a difficult temptress to resist.

 ** _“Do not fight it, its magic is ancient, and you are not strong enough to fight it”_** the words entered his head in a voice he now recognised as john.

“What is the meaning of this!?” Harry could hear Fudge’s voice over all the other murmured questions as he recast the disillusionment charm, now in Parseltongue to strengthen it before making his may across the floor. Harry knew for a fact there had been trails since he took the lordship and he would have heard if anything like this happened, so he could only guess that his actual presence in the room is what caused the throne to activate. People were still staring in awe as the crown seemed to lift of its own accord and seemingly settle in the air as Harry picked it up and sat down.

“Your majesty!” the voice seemed to fill the whole courtroom as Harry took the seat. Magic filled the air as a ghost appeared in the room. He had never heard of them in the ministry, so he sat up straighter. “His majesty, King Hadrian Evered is attendance of this session. You may continue” this time the ghost was addressing the room, and when it was done, it bowed towards the throne and promptly disappeared. Harry made a note to look him up to find out who he was. Even ghosts could not see through disillusionment charms. He was so lost in thought, he did not notice when everyone in the courtroom went to their knees, some more reluctant than others, their head bowed towards the throne.

 ** _“They cannot rise, without your permission”_** John’s voice once again entered his head.

“Rise” he boosted his voice with a little sonorous and voice scrambling charm. “Continue”. Looking around the room, he could easily pick out those that were unsettled by his presence – Dumbledore, Fudge – and those who could already feel their bloodline oath taking effect – Malfoy, Greengrass, Avery. He was so far away that the Sirius’ name being called to bring him to the stand that snapped him out of it.

“Excuse me but I cannot allow this. Sirius Black was sentenced to life without parole for murder. You cannot just decide on a trail without my permission! I am the Minister” Fudge’s indignant protest drew his attention and his distaste for the man prompted him to reply.

“A situation that can be easily rectified” his voice accompanied by the sonorous filled the room, quieting it down again. Fudge immediately froze, and he could the corner of Dumbledore’s lips curl. It seemed they had forgotten his presence. “the request came through my office and I granted it. continue” he noticed the smirk that bloomed on Mr. Edgar’s face as the frozen people of the Wizengamot started moving again, some of them even letting out a sigh of relief.

He once again tuned out the session as his eyes swept the room. He immediately noticed the beetle perched nicely on Nott’s shoulder but decided to ignore it. he did not have a problem with the story being printed after the session. That way, he did not have to wade through people to get in or out of the building.

He was about to refocus on the session when he noticed Malfoy. He had met the man as he was leaving Gringotts on his first visit and the man’s reaction to him had been really enlightening. He could not mistake the flush of arousal that had over taken the man’s face then and was now making its way steadily over him. Harry had developed peculiar sexual tendencies in his later life and from his observation of the man, Harry could see himself enjoying himself playing with him. Since his arrival in this time, he cursed his young body for the completely unsatisfying and lacking arousal that swept through him.

A wicked glint entered his eye as he turned his focus inside of himself and the bloodline oaths that were now activating. He easily picked out the blonde’s magic and quickly established a semi-telepathic link along their magic. Satisfaction swept through him as he watched the man’s back arch slightly in pleasure in time with the magical pulses he sent down the link. The rest of the session went over his head as he focused on tormenting the man sexually. He had shift a few times as he watched man bite his lips, lock his legs together and stiffen his spine in an attempt to fight his approaching climax in front of the whole Wizengamot. The sight aroused Harry to no end, he had almost forgotten the overwhelming feeling arousal that came with tormenting his partners with pleasure and the blonde was reacting perfectly. Through the session, he kept the man distracted by keeping his climax just a hairs breath away from him. Once again, the sound of the final gravel drew his attention and he sighed as he pulled his magic from the blonde. He almost laughed out loud at the slight opening of the blonde’s mouth in parody of a whimper or a mewl as Harry withdrew his magic.

“Sirius Black, you are hereby found not guilty. A total of fifty thousand Galleons will be awarded to you as compensation for your stay in Azkaban” Amelia Bones spoke, addressing Sirius and the rest of the room. When she was done, she faced the snivelling form of Peter Pettigrew in a magical cage to the side “A trail will be held for Peter Alexi Pettigrew at a later date. This session is adjourned”.

A sigh of relief left Harry as he watched Mr. Edgar shuffle Sirius out of the room just as Dumbledore started to cut a line across the room towards Sirius’ stunned form. Assured that Dumbledore would be unable to catch them, he quietly slipped out of the room. He was on his way towards the lobby in the lift when he felt another magic starting to pull him again. He guessed that it was the office of the king because the magic felt the same as the one imbued in the throne. He was better prepaid this time, so he dropped his disillusionment charm and focused all his attention on subduing the foreign magic. By the time got to the lobby, he decided to comprise with a magical promise to return soon. It sort of reminded him of john during his tantrum.

He was walking towards the flow when he noticed a head of blond of head with a black walking stick just ahead of him. A new smile bloomed on his face as he reopened the link and watched the man visibly stutter. Casting a quick glamour on himself, he walked forward so he was standing beside the man, his magical assault, not relenting.

“Lord Malfoy, allow me to introduce myself. Hadrian Peverell” he did not know what prompted him to do it. he had no plan of entering society before he went to Hogwarts, but the sight of the man, withstanding his assault so made him loose control. Something he usually prided himself in. there was a glint in his eye as he spoke to the blonde and a wicked smile playing along his lips.

The man was about to reply, no doubt formally when he seemed to realise that who he was speaking to was responsible for his predicament. Harry barely concealed his own reaction as the man’s arousal seemed to increase tenfold before his mask took over, his mouth opening no doubt to insult him to thy kingdom come. But harry was not going to allowing that. His smile widened just as he sent a rather large pulse of magic down the link and watched with satisfaction the blonde stumbled from the force of his orgasm, his eyes rolling slightly back into his head. Harry just managed to catch him, casting a quick notice-me-not around them. he clutched the blonde to him for a few seconds, allowing his orgasm to finish its sweep through him. Slowly he withdrew his magic from the link and closing it. A chuckle rumbled through him at the slight whimper that escaped the blonde with his face still buried in his chest at the withdrawal of his magic. “Exquisite”.

Before the man could gather himself again, Harry quickly righted him and removed the charm. “Till next time, Lord Malfoy”. He did not wait for a reply, instead stepping into the next available grate and whispering the manor’s floo address and disappearing in a flash of green flames. However, he did not miss the slight blush on the man’s face as he watched Harry disappear.


	7. Yule Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry guys for the very long wait but I lied last time, realistically, this is the time period it would take me to update. Let me tell you, university is awful and wants to kill you. someone plagiarized my work and even after i proved this, i still got punished for helping this person by having to redo a 3000 word essay, setting my whole deadline calendar back for the whole months of February and march. in fact, i had a deadline for yesterday at midnight that i handed in at midday, what a freaking close call.  
> Anyway, I've been been working on this chapter since I posted the last one but because of my messed up deadline calendar, I've had no real free time to work on it. I feel like i might have some serious plot holes in this fic so if you guys spot any just let me know so i can fill them in with cement. And, i wanted you guys to have something after so long so yeah, I'm sleep deprived and running on a lot of coffee, expect some typos.  
> I'm also having too much fun writing just a harry/Lucius fic and I'm thinking of removing Tom from the relationship. i might write another fic with him in it in the future. what do you guys think? I'm definitely not going to kill him though. maybe pair him with someone else? any ideas?

_“Parseltongue”, Thoughts,_ “Normal speech”, **_“telepathy”_**

(Time skip – December)

Its been three months since Sirius’ trial and Harry has long since put everything concerning his god father out of his mind. He had of course granted Remus permission to visit Sirius in St. Mungo’s for the mean time under some conditions. An unbreakable vow to not in any way tell anyone where he is being kept or anything he finds out during his visit that he didn’t already know. Harry had plans of moving Sirius abroad to one of the Black estates just to keep him further away and Remus was given the option of going with him, and the fact that someone on someone in Dumbledore’s order knew and couldn’t tell him must be killing him but was making Harry’s day.

Other, equally important things have also happened during the last three months. Estelle Castle, now officially Iris Potter Peverell Slytherin Black Evered, first princess of the wizarding world had been found. The man he hired through Gringotts to find her had done so apparently as her mother was trying to sell her in the more gruesome part of Knockturn Alley and Bought her. For the first month, she would not believe a word he told her, and he had to bride her if he wanted to do anything for her. He could not be with her always because he had estates to care for, so he assigned her a personal houseelfe, Eva to act a play mate of a sort. Since her arrival though, she had settled into the notion that he was not going to get rid of her, make work for her meals or mistreat her. She knew now that she was his sister, even in blood and that made her a princess and anyone who insulted her was liable to be ostracized from the wizarding world for it. after all, she now carried Evered Blood in her.

He made sure when she was found, that no one could take her from him. He had the goblins do a complete purge and blood adoption that almost killed her in her malnourished form. It basically stripped her blood of any biological elements from her original parents and replaced it with the one in his blood, so it was as if she too was born by James and Lily Potter. He did not second guess himself this decision by thinking about what his parents would have thought or what everyone else would think because he really did not care. His parents are long dead, and this girl was the only one he had in his life through a very difficult period of it and he was not going to give her anything but the best. In any life that he came across her.

That was not his problem now though. His sister was doing more than okay. No, his problem was the invitation to the Malfoy Yule Gala that had just arrived addressed to Lord Peverell and family. He had no intention of entering society any time soon, and even less on an intention if making society aware of his little sister. But this was a golden opportunity to enter Malfoy Manor and retrieve the dairy horcrux, way ahead of the schedule he gave himself. Already, he had the one in himself, the ring and the locket. The diadem was in Hogwarts and Nagini will not be made a horcrux for a few years yet, so that left two out of his reach. As the head of the house of black, he could request to enter to enter Bellatrix’s personal vault where it is being held but he needed a good reason which he did not have yet.

“What are you thinking so hard about now?” john sounded so put out that it started Harry for a second.

“Huh?”

“You were frowning and nattering to yourself” the entity spoke, sipping daintily from a proclaim cup, Harry swore was part of Iris set she sued to play with her dolls. John still wore the form a young delicate, if somewhat intense dark haired young boy, and thanks to the death magic that he was rapidly absorbing Harry was quickly towering above the entity’s chosen form. John had explained to him a few days after his godfather’s trail when he’d woken looking like a teenager that the death magic manifested physically differently. It seemed that it had chosen to age him. When his ageing reached his physical prime, it would stop, for ever, but for now, he continued to age. Currently, he looked to be in his early thirties.  The malnutrition that had forever stunted his growth in his previous timeline also seem to have vanished because he filled out seemingly overnight. Broad shouldered, tall, muscled, straight cut aristocratic jawline. The only traces of James and lily potter left physically on him were his killing eyes, his height and his deep red hair. His eyes were one of the first things to have been fixed and his hair now sported a white streak at the temple. He rather liked it.

 He had returned to the Mortem vault once more a few days ago with john to see how much glow of magic was left in the orbs and was quite happy to see that it wasn’t much left, but john had warned him that that little magic might bring about the most shocking of changes.

Aside from the physical changes, his magic came considerably easier to him and he still hadn’t gotten around to getting a wand. Well technically, he did have a wand, but Dumbledore was using it right now. He had to resume meditating daily to have any hope what so ever of keeping his magic from slipping free of the tight control he kept of it and have taken to bleeding it sometimes. That is going into the forest and just realising his magic or actively using it by hunting with his snake familiar Zilvinas. He also invested in magical crystals. They originated in china and he heard of them in his original timeline, but they acted as a store for magic that could be realised later as raw magic to experiment with or defend with. It was rather useful. He commissioned a whole jewellery set for iris from a sapphire crystal set that he would be giving her for Yule, a band that would hold a jade crystal for Zilvinas and a necklace that would hold and amber crystal for Hedwig. He had offered john a necklace as well, but he had refused, desiring only company.

 “Iris and I have been invited to a Yule Gala. Well, the Peverell family have been invited” Harry explained moving from behind the desk, to sit opposite john and hand him the invitation.

“Malfoy. The blonde man from the trail you accosted in the ministry lobby” Harry had the sensibilities to be slightly embarrassed.

“Hmm” he did not know what had come over him, but the sounds the man had tried to stifle and the look on the man’s face as he tried to hide his reaction to Harry’s ministrations and his obvious want and need to present himself to him sent all of Harry’s blood rushing south.  Harry had to admit that a part of him really wanted to see the blond again. Wanted, a solid block to time with him, so he could take his time and make him come completely undone.

“if you’re quite done, mentally fraternizing, shall we continue this conversation?” the chuckle that slipped from his lips could not be helped as he shifted to ease his dying reaction to thoughts of long sinuous limbs of a writhing naked blonde underneath him moaning and begging for him for him to pound them into oblivion.

“we shall”

“then I think you should go”. Harry raised an eye brow at that. If there was one thing he was happy about due his increased physical ageing, was that he was more physically intimidating, although john was not intimidated. “what? I said you, not you and your sister. Just you. He does not know you have a sister and just because your family is invited, you are not obligated to bring them”.

“oh, I know that. I’m just apprehensive about the whole thing. Going to the Gala means announcing to the whole of society that Lord Peverell is now a member of society and is therefore open to invitations to teas and marriage proposals and what not. And I do not have the patience for that”

“In that case. That is up to you. It is nothing you cannot deal with, with the right spell at the end of the night of course.” Now there was an idea. There was a type of obliviate he had come across in his readings in his original timeline. it was more like the bastard child of a fidelus and an obliviate in that he had to do a small ritual before the Gala putting the name Peverell under a bastardization of the fidelus. Then during the Gala, he would cast a type of obliviate that would affect the whole manor and everyone in it and cause them to forget to connect his name to his face. The out come would be that any one who attends the Gala would be unable remember that Lord Peverell was there and if they do, they would be unable to say anything about him without his express permission and would be unable to remember his face without his permission either.

“the idea had merit”

“of course, it has merit. You are obsessed with Lord Malfoy”

“he is submissive” and not just the type of people who chose it as a way of life. No this was a craving. Harry had seen it in his eyes. He saw way the man had involuntarily swayed towards him, his head tilted slightly backwards and spoke volumes. This was a man that had been forced into a role of control and hated it with such a passion, his being was rebelling, and Harry didn’t know if the man was aware of it. The thought of anyone other than himself, helping him explore that submission angered him so much he wanted to find that person and end them.

“that, he is”

Harry chose to go to the Gala and iris threw a small tantrum the size of Ireland that pleased him. He was happy that she felt comfortable enough to throw a tantrum, so he promised to take her shopping for Christmas, which he was yet to tell they were not celebrating. Zilvinas had chosen to stay and guard the hatchling (Iris) who had inherited Parseltongue on her adoption, so john was the only one accompanying him to the Gala in his snake form.  He tried to say good bye to her in the entrance hall where she stood in her night clothes holding Eva’s hand, eyes slightly watery.

“You’re gonna miss our stowy time” she hiccupped, fresh tears streaking down her face. This was the first time he was leaving her since she was found, and Harry only just realised how traumatic this was for her.

 “I know princess, and I’m sorry. I promise you, I will be the first sight you see the first thing tomorrow morning” the wrapped his around her, allowing his magic to cling to her, soothing her as he ran his hand down her back.

“Don wan you to go” she mumbled some more into the name of his neck. His magic no doubt making her drowsy.

“I’m sorry princess” he was running slightly late when she was sleepy enough for him to hand her back to Eva and make his escape through the escape through the fireplace, a slight pang of guilt and worry eating at him. He cast a quick freshening charm to get rid of the soot and the tears before turning towards the hosts for the evenings, his attention never straying from the man he wanted to see come entirely undone.

“Lord Malfoy, Merry met” Harry greeted with a slight bow as he strode towards man and wife where they stood in the antechamber greeting guests. As the more senior house, Lord Malfoy was supposed to greet him first, but there were exceptions to the rule for certain occasion like when visiting someone else house.  Harry knew that due to the physical ageing of the death magic he now carried, he looked nothing like the glamour he threw up the last time he was with the man, but he rather enjoyed the look that crossed the blonde’s face when he recognised him.

It seemed that the man liked the changes. Harry, himself liked what he saw. The robes the man wore left nothing to the imagination, hugging him in just the right places. Harry could make out where the deep blue robes that out the blue of the man’s eyes out hugged his hips, the slight curve of his arse from the way he was standing and the slight bulge that was already starting to form in his crotch.

“Lord Peverell. Its an honour to host you in our home” the man gave a deep bow from the waist and from the corner of his eyes, he noticed Narcissa curtsy, but he was distracted by Lucius’s arse in the air. Completely uncontrollable, his magic flew down the link he created in the ministry and slammed into the blonde, clawing straight into an arse he had no doubt was tight. He was hard pressed to hide his smirk when the blonde stumble and gasped trying to hide his reaction. How had he never noticed what an adorable, completely controlled mess this man was in his original timeline? well, there was no use thinking like that because he was longer there. He was here, and he will be damned if he let the blonde slide out of his grasp.

“The honour, I assure you is mine. For You” during Galas like this, it is traditional to bring gifts to the host and he knew that the Malfoys were wine connoisseurs, so he had one his elves dig through his vault. He smirked lightly as he saw the man’s hand shaking and decided to go easy on him, so he did drop the precious bottle of a hundred years old elven wine.

“Thank you, my lord,”. Once he passed the bottle to an elf, harry let his magic out to play again watched the blonde struggle some more not without difficulty of his own mind you. It was very, very difficult to watch Lucius Malfoy fight his arousal in public without having to fight his own arousal. In fact, his dick was so hard right now, it could cut diamond, and right now, he wanted nothing more than to show said dick into Lucius’ tight arse where his magic was runic amuck.

When he couldn’t drag the greeting out anymore, he let some of his magic settle into the man’s arse to act as a sort of magical anal plug., he wasn’t done with him yet and Harry had every intention of getting him alone before the night was over. An elf showed him out of the antechamber and into the ball room where he was announced to the room as lord “Hadrian Peverell”.  Every head in the room turned in his direction at the announcement and he inwardly groaned at that. There hasn’t been anyone with enough blood and magical connection to claim the Peverell lordship in over a hundred years, people would be curious about him and he did not want to talk to people. With a discrete wave of his hand, he cast a slight repelling charm as he descended the stairs into to the room, only those he wanted to talk to and those with enough magic to ignore the charm could approach him.

“Excuse an old man my boy b-“

“Lord Peverell” figures freaking Albus Dumbledore would be the first to approach him. To think, he could just make his way to a quite corner till dinner was served then steal the diary, maybe finger fuck Lucius in a dark alcove before leaving. But no. he was suddenly very thankful for John’s presence, as the entity tightened around his neck, bringing him from his sudden homicidal rage. Harry should have known that the Malfoys would invite Dumbledore to the gala seeing as he was the head Mugwump and the chief warlock of the Wizengamot. He might just be a nobleman, but those positions alone gave him some power.

“I’m sorry?”

“I am not your boy. You shall refer to me as Lord Peverell, Headmaster Dumbledore” harry answered the slightly sputtering man, fixing him with a piercing gaze.  He was afraid to look into the man’s eyes. In fact, he was rather looking forward to Dumbledore trying to read his mind. He had perfected the art of Legilimency in his previous life and he would trap the old bastard in a nightmare like he had never seen before. Not forever of course. There was no fun in that.

“Of course, Lord Peverell” harry noticed a few people now looking and listening in on their conversation with interest. “its just that there hasn’t been a Lord Peverell in Britain for long time and I was just wondering when you look your lordship?”. Dumbledore’s eyes were twinkling but harry could see the hard edge in the man’s eye. He did not like a new unknown player being added to his game.

“I did not know this was an interrogation headmaster”. He did not in anyway want to make nice with this man standing in front of him. In fact, he wanted to get away from him as fast as possible.

“Oh, it is most definitely not” his megawatt twinkle increased tenfold and harry wanted to die.

“in that case excuse me”. It was as if harry teleported, one minute he was in front of Dumbledore, the other minute he wasn’t.  in truth, harry just moved really quickly in his need to be away from the man.

He very quickly found a niche on in a corner of the ball room where he could easily observe everyone, and they could in turn observe him. He was very happy to notice his repelling spell as people who tried to move towards him steered away at the last second. He used the opportunity to cast the obliviate that would take effect at the end of the night.

He noticed the second Lucius and his wife entered the ball room both looking exquisite, but Lucius looking especially flushed and dare he say enjoying himself. The link was still open, so he felt every little movement against the solid mass of magic nestled in the man’s arse like it was his cock up there and it was doing wonderful things to him. Aside from the slight flush on the man’s face, the was no outward signs of there being anything wrong, but inwardly, the man’s magic was singing. It seemed that the man enjoyed this public sort of submission and he’ll be dammed but it sent a rush of affection for the blonde through him.

Suddenly determined, harry slowly shut down the link on his side while leaving the bit of his magic in the blonde there. He wasn’t sure if the blonde would notice but the way sapphire eyes suddenly whipped around to look at him, to quickly for those around him to notice told him everything he need to know. He shook his head to reassure the blonde before casting a notice-me-not, then tapping into the death magic and wrapping the invisibility cloak around himself.

Once he was sure he was covered, John slide down from his neck and started to make his way out of the ball room and through the manor toward the dairy horcrux. The entity had started mentally complaining to him the second they stepped foot into the manor about **_another piece of that filthy cheat_**. Harry made sure to brush his finger tip on the nape of Lucius’ neck as he brushed by just to watch man shiver slight and try not look around for him. By the God, what was the bland man doing to him?

They found the diary in the back corner of the Malfoy family private library oozing miasma. John was all for destroying the soul piece but harry was already forming plans for it so call a hold for the moment. He knew that he would have a pouting entity for a while, but he had money and he had a whole real of thing the entity wasn’t able to explore before, he was ready to pay. A magic dampening container alone was not able to hold all the miasma from the diary from leaking out so harry had to hastily cast a goblin grade hit wizard containment rune on the container. He would have to take the dairy to the vault tonight straight away, it seemed that coming in contact has activated the magic of the horcrux.

Hastily he cast a containment rune on the container before conjuring parchment and quill and dashing a letter off to Lucius. He had really hoped to spend some private time with the blonde tonight but the insight he got from his magic has some affection for the man loose inside of harry and he cannot see himself just jumping into bed with the man anymore. Call him a man but his sister was a romantic and she rubbed off him and he liked to romance his partners. He’d ask the man out to dinner without harassment, but even he knew that he wouldn’t want to be left without climax, so he also conjured a little extra something for the man. John just pouted in the corner as he placed the gift and letter and a conjured box and called an elf to place if in Lord Malfoy’s Private Chambers.

**Lucius’ POV**

He was here, Lucius didn’t actually think he would come when he sent the invitation. It had been on some kind of whimsical hope that the powerful man that brought to climax in the ministry lobby and called him “exquisite” would want to see him again.  Oh, Lucius knew that technically, he should be trying to foster relationship with this man to try and up the standing of the Malfoy family in society, but he frankly didn’t give a flying fuck. This man made him feel things he hasn’t felt since he started sleeping with men.

When the man RSVPed, a small school girl part of him had been so nervous and his need for perfection had skyrocketed. He sent the black robed he ordered for the gala back and put in a new order for the ones he was currently wearing, he ordered the elves to make extra food, extra drinks and basically took over from Narcissa.

Lucius would never admit it but he been shocked and slightly intimidated by the man’s appearance tonight, but it turned none the less by the heated look in the man’s eyes as that killing gaze ran over his body. It was nothing however, compared to having his magic caress his body before proceeding to slam into his arse like a big fat cock. He could not stop the gasp that escaped him as the mass of magic settled against hi apostate and started to hum. His cock hardened and stated to leak. The magic blead through his body, mingling with his, making his entire body hyper sensitive.

He was completely unaware of anything that happened from then on till he made his way into the ball room. His eyes immediately sought out the cause of the discomfort in his robe and immediately found him surprisingly alone by a corner. He immediately flushed as the man’s eyes settled on him and he focused on the link between their magic.

A small, very tiny part of Lucius told him that it was very uncommon and difficult for two random people to spontaneously form links between their magic, but he wasn’t really paying attention right now. His magic was singing. This is what he had been waiting for. For someone to claim him publicly, maybe not for the universe but for him. He squashed that voice quickly because this man wasn’t claiming him, because his magic was doing depraved things to him without his consent and he happened to be reacting in such a way did not mean that he approved.

When the link started to shut down and the buzz of magic in him started to reduce he wanted to whimper at the loss of it but it down viciously on the inside of his mouth to stop the sound from leaking out. His eyes immediately sought out his tormentor, but his eyes were reassuring before he quickly disappeared. Aside from a brush at the nape of his neck just before dinner was served as he was conversing with Lord Nott over a new Bill he wanted support for that sent shivers down his spine, he did not see lord Peverell again for the rest of the night. None of the attendant except maybe Dumbledore seemed aware that someone seemed to have slipped off without anyone none the wiser either. 

By the time the gala was over, it was way past 2 am, Lucius was tired and wanted to kill most of the people who attended including his wife who had disappeared half way with the French ambassador. He made sure to check on Draco who was just two doors down from him before making his way to his own bedroom, the master room. Narcissa’s rooms were in the east wing, far enough away that she couldn’t not kill him and his heir in their sleep.  He had already bathed and was just climbing into bed when he noticed the rectangular box sitting in to middle of his bed with a piece of parchment on it.

“Tabby” Lucius called his personal elf.

“Yeas master?”

“What is this? Where did it come from?”

“this being present from great master Lord Peverell sir. He be calling Tabby to give it to master to say sorry for leaving” Lucius’ breath hitched as he dismissed the elf absently. He carefully reached out and pulled both the present and parchment toward him, folding his legs beneath him Indian style as he did so. For reasons he didn’t know, his palms were sweating, and his heart was beating fast.

_Little serpent_

_I must apologise for leaving so early and abruptly but there is an unforeseen emergency. I really hoped to spend some time tonight getting personally acquainted with you. I must admit Lucius, if I did not know better I would say that you have bewitched me. I want you, I wanted you when I first saw you at the ministry and I wanted you tonight. Keep those robes you wore tonight and wear them again for me sometime._

_I must admit, I do not know what kind of relationship you are looking for but when I say that I want you Lucius, I want all of you. You heart, mind, soul and body. Having aid that, I would love it if you would accompany me to dinner the night before the new year. I’m sure you have plans with your family and I would hate to interrupt them. I will be expecting your reply._

_Hadrian Peverell_

_Lord of the ancient and Nobel house of Peverell_

_P.S I apologise for teasing you today and so left you a little something to appease you. I have imbued it with my magic so all you must do to activate it is brush it with some of your magic._

Lucius was breathing hard by the time he finished reading the letter. His knees had pressed together unconsciously to hide his reaction to Hadrian want to pursue a relationship with him, a married man. Even more arousing to him in that moment was the though of the present the man had left him. With shaking hands, he ripped the green and silver wrapping paper and opened the box only to release a slight moan at the transparent glass dildo sitting in the box swirling with magic.

His mind completely clouded by his unresolved arousal, he did not think twice about vanishing his cloths with a flick of his wand before letting said wand drop onto the bed. He shivered as the slightly warm air of his room hit the cool pre-cum leaking from his arousal before he was stroking himself, the glass dildo clutched in one hand. He’d masturbated many times before but never with such desperation as this.

Cries of desperation and “more” slipped from his lips and his finger, now slick with his pre-cum slipped into his entrance. He could not help imagining another thicker, longer finger in its place as Hadrian’s name slipped from his mouth. Chocked tears slipped from his eyes, his hips desperately ground into to the fingers he was using fuck his own ass, as the brought the glass dildo to his mouth, running his tongue over the large mushroom head. Too desperate to think of even casting a lubrication charm on it, he licked it was thoroughly wet with his saliva, all the while finger fucking himself, before bringing the dildo to his arse.

His breath was coming in short desperate burst as he positions himself as if he was kneeling astride Hadrian, about to ride the ride him. The thought of doing so sending such a thrill through him that he thrust his hips back, unintentionally taking the head of the monstrosity inside of himself. A slight scream flew from his mouth at the stretch and the though of having Hadrian inside of him that accompanied the feeling told him, he wasn’t going to last long. He gave himself a few seconds to adjust to the feeling before pushing it all the way in and brushing his magic over it.

“SWEET SALAZAR! HOLLY FUCK!” it immediately came alive inside of him and set a punishing such a pace that all he could was clutch at his headboard and take it. “ha, holy, Hadrian-oh please!” he wasn’t really aware of what coming aware of was coming out of his mouth all he knew was that he was sensitive and that he was about to come. One of his hands let go of the headboard and reached down between his legs to stroke himself in time with the fast pace of the dildo inside of him. “so close. S-s-close please Hadrian, gonna come”. He was vaguely aware of spreading his legs wider and pushing his arse out wide as of to take more of dildo, but he really couldn’t say. “FUCK!” the angle suddenly changed, and it struck something inside of him and he was suddenly coming Hadrian’s name on his lips and the dildo fucked him right through it. he didn’t know when it actually stopped moving inside of him because he’s pretty sure he passed out due to pure exhaustion some time during his climax, but what he does know what he’s definitely going to diner with Hadrian. And he liked the nickname. No one’s ever given him a nick name before.  

**Dumbledore and the order POV**

Dumbledore was absolutely fuming. A year till Harry potter comes to Hogwarts and everything was already slipping from his grasp. There were two new players on the field that he had not accounted for, the high king and this lord Peverell. The papers, especially the Daily prophet had blown up for weeks on end after Sirius’ trial about news of the High King Evered, but no one knew him or saw him. Ministry worker had tried to find and even summon the ghost that announced him, but he hadn’t appeared again. The daily Prophet have started to speculate that Sirius arranged it as a away to make sure he got his trail and Dumbledore was rather viciously hoping that they called a retail because of it but the evidence for his innocence was too staggering.

His most pressing worry however was the new lord he met at the Malfoy gala the night before. He has called an order meeting and they should be gathering in his office soon to discuss it. He knew that if the Peverell lordship had remained unclaimed for a hundred and fifty years, the next direct line which would be the potters would have been eligible to claim it. By the time that came, harry would be seventeen, he as Harry’s magical guardian would sign a marriage contract with Ginevra Weasley in which he would name her the head of the family and she would name him the family’s proxy giving him the right to vote with the family’s seat in the Wizengamot. But no, with black now freed and his right as Lord black reinstated, that is two votes plus the Peverell lost when the oy turned seventeen. Too bad the votes are frozen till he is of age.  The only good thing so far was it seemed that harry was still with where he was supposed to be with his muggle relatives as the wards didn’t seem to be tampered with. He did not have the time to go to the residence and check, but he had faith in his warding. When the boy turned eleven he would carry on his plan as before till he saw need to change it.

“Albus?” he looked up, rather surprised to note that most of them had arrived.

“Ah, Molly, welcome everyone. Tea and refreshments will be served shortly” as if on cue, some tea and biscuits appeared a small table in the middle of the make-shift meeting area in front of the headmaster’s desk.

“Why have you called this meeting Albus? It’s the Christmas holiday” molly complained again. If the woman was not such a loyal follower, he would have gotten rid of her long ago because of her whining.

“As you all know, I attended, the Malfoy Yule Gala last night and I observed something strange I want you to ask around for” ah, he had trained them well. Well, Minerva was not reacting as he would like, and neither was Snape but that was of no matter, the rest were perfect. Immediately he mentioned Malfoy, the look of loathing that entered their eyes was perfect.

“That Death Eater, I bet he cast a dark spell on all the guest” Moody’s voice piped up from his seat and voices raised all around the office. The only ones not speaking were Minerva and Snape.

“No, actually, it was one of his guests. He did not stay long, in fact, he did not even stay for dinner before leaving, but nobody seems to remember him ever being there. He was not very receptive to my approach. A lord P-P-P” Albus frowned at his inability to say the name. His magic rose against him, the face of the man, feature he remembered as being quite distinctive seeming to fade into the distance. He winced as his magic attacked him the harder he tried to remember. Immediately, he stopped trying to relay the information, the attack stopped.

“Albus?”  

“It seems that I am unable to relay any information about this Lord you. It must a very powerful spell he is using” he didn’t know what spell it was, and he did even have an idea of where to start look. He had way too much on his plate to start search for clues on this lord Peverell on his own, so he would have to leave it for now till the man sowed himself again.

“Do you think he’s a Death Eater?” one of the newer recruits, Vance he believed asked.

“Of course, he’s a Death Eater” Moody voice range out but before he could justify himself self, Snape’s sarcastic drawl entered the mix as well causing a few people to snicker.

“If you think, only Death Eaters are the only people who are not receptive to the Headmaster then you are more of an insipid idiot than I thought” the man’s gaze was so sharp it could have killed her. “since you obviously cannot share what you brought us here for, I beg to take my leave. I have a potion that needs stirring in in a few minutes” Snape’s eyes were carefully blank when they returned to the headmaster.

“Of course, Severus” as he left, he could hear a few people making their own excuses and leaving as well but he paid them no mind. He was never invited to the Malfoy big events because he technically had no status in society, but he made a point to visit is always bone tired best friend the day after with a high-powered pepper-up and he wasn’t going to stop now. Besides, he had a feeling that Lucius knew about this mysterious Lord P.

 


	8. Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!! And, its a lot sooner than the last two. Yeah me. I regret to announce that the next chapter will not be this soon and there are two reasons for that. Ahem ahem: 
> 
> 1.) I have a deadline due on the 10th of April I have to start working on soon so that limits my writing time.
> 
> 2.) I have printed out all previous chapters so far and I'm going over them for any grammar and plot errors. I plan on correcting these and making a few non-dramatic changes to the story overall before I carry on. 
> 
> So there will be updates, but it be just re uploading previous chapters that i have corrected. I urge to read them because even though they new updates will not greatly deviated from the story, there should be some new information and the lack of grammatical errors should make the story flow better. 
> 
> Love you all. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Comment.

_“Parseltongue”, Thoughts,_ “Normal speech”, **_“telepathy”_**

**Severus and Lucius’s POV**

Immediately after leaving Dumbledore’s office, Severus flooed to Malfoy manor, a vial of high powered pepper-up in the pocket of his robes. He was not surprised by the silence that greeted him his arrival, simply nodding to the little elf that welcomed him before telling him that Lucius was still in his chambers and that the littlest master was sleeping. He did not bother inquiring about Narcissa, no doubt she was still out with whom ever she followed home the night before. As he moved through the manor, towards the north wing of the manor where Lucius and Draco slept, he noticed that as always, the elves had worked their magic and there was no evidence of the Gala that had taken place the night before.

An uncharacteristic sigh slipped from his lips as he came to Lucius’ door. It was well past midday, but if he knew anything about his brother in all but blood, the man had not seen sleep till well into the morning and he did not want to wake him, intentionally or otherwise. With another sigh, he decided to ease the door open and just leave the potion on the bedside drawers for him to find when he woke. He would wait for the man at the breakfast table. So, he was rather surprised when he stepped through the parlour, into the bedroom to find it empty and a high kneeing sound coming from the bathroom. He did not even stop to consider the type of sound it was, he just registered the curse words thrown in between the highly pained somewhat breathless moans (?) before he threw open the door, wand in hand healing spell at the ready only to stop in his tracks at the sight that greeted him.

Lucius, his brother in all but blood, the brother he always thought to be somewhat innocent in these things, was kneeling in his massive bath tub, the shallow water lapping at the curve of his pale arse. Back curved and head thrown back in ecstasy.  Hip slightly thrusting, one hand clutching at the edge of the tub while the other pumped his rather impressive pale, blushing length all the while a rather large glass dildo filled with a technicolour of magic pounded into his arse. If Severus did not see this man as a bother, the sight, not to talk of the sound would have had his body responding in kind, but as it is, he just felt like running to the sink and washing is eyes out.

“SEVERUS, WHAT THE FUCK?!” Lucius shouted, his haze of pleasure broken as Severus rushed into the room.

“YOU, WHAT THE FUCK, I THOUGHT YOU HAD FALLEN AND WERE DYING OR SOMETHING!” he shouted right back.

“OR SOMETHING!”

“I CAN SEE THAT!” not knowing what to do, they both awkwardly stared at each other for a few moments. Very uncomfortable moments because the dildo is still ponding into Lucius and he’s still hard and leaking and trying very hard to hide it. “I’ll be in the parlour. Take your time” Severus smirked at his brother as he turned and made his way out to the bathroom, not missing the deep blush that graced his face. He would enjoy grilling the man about this new behaviour and the reason behind it because his brother did nothing without a reason.

Despite knowing Severus was waiting for him, Lucius still took his time in the bathroom and with none of them thinking to cast a silencing charm. It was an awkward few moments when the blonde man first joined his brother in his personal parlour. He fidgeted with the hem of the casual robes he wore under the penetrating gaze the dark eyed man pinned him with and cast his eyes wide trying to find something to talk about. Finally giving up, he blurted out the first thing he could think about, “it was a present”. They both knew what he was referring to.

“Who has the nerves to give that kind of present to you?” Severus asked, his brows climbing. He knew the kind of reputation the Malfoys had and to be able to give a Malfoy a dildo as a present, the person had to have balls made of diamond. Only he knew how truly down to earth and submissive his brother was inside because of how close they were.

“Hadrian” Lucius nibbled on his bottom lips as the name slipped free like a sigh.

“is that his name?” Lucius nodded his answer. “Does he treat you well? How long as his been going on and why haven’t you told me? As your sworn brother, I have the right to know this man” Severus brow rose as he spoke, and he knew that Lucius liked it when he spoke of wanting to protect him. God know they were few people who wanted to do that in the world.

“I don’t know Severus” he sighed, turning away from the frown now appearing on his brother’s face, seeming to sink into the chair.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I’ve only met him twice, we’ve never had a full conversation privately, but his magic makes mine sing” Severus sat straighter, dark eyes sharpening.

“Are you trying to tell me that your magic is linked with his, without your consent or a ritual and you do not even know him?” Severus’ voice had an edge to it, but Lucius recognised the worry in it.

“yeah, we met at the ministry. During Black’s trial. There was this feeling of rightness in my magic for a moment, then it was as if someone took an interest and followed the magic and a link opened and he was on the other end. Since then, every time he’s even in the same vicinity as me, the link opens and my magic sings as if to welcome him” of course a sharp man like Lucius knew this was unusual and planned to look into this some more before the dinner date he was yet to send a reply to. “he asked me to dinner. He wants to pursue me”.

“You’re married” his brother replied dryly.

“Am I?”

“I brought your potion. Drink it then we can discuss this suitor of yours some more. That old goat Dumbledore had something to say about the gala, more like a guest actually” a dark scowl appeared on Severus’ face as he mentioned Dumbledore, his hate for the man searing his being.

“Oh?” Lucius knew how much Severus hated his job. His brother did not hate teaching, no, he just hated Dumbledore, who with his infinite wisdom saw it fit to trap him in Hogwarts for the better part of the years and make it impossible to hide most things from him. Too bad that he was messing with a master at mind magic and his underestimation of his brother’s skills allowed him to bypass some of the more drastic parts of the curse.  

“Apparently, there was a guest that was not very open to him that no one seem to recall by the end of the night. He was unable to tell us his name or recall his features when he tried. By his worry, this guest seemed to have both a memorable name and features” Severus handed him the high strength pepper-up as he spoke and watched as some colour that had nothing to do with his earlier activities returned to his features. “Have you eaten anything today?”

“No, I was waiting for Draco to finish with his tutors, so we could eat together, seeing as Narcissa is unlikely to be returning in time to join us today”. Lucius was lost in thought as he spoke. It was highly likely that the person Severus poke of was Hadrian. The problem was if he should tell him and if he decided to, was he even able to?

“Then I will join you. You should probably eat something light first though. A cup of tea perhaps?” before he even finished speaking, an elf had popped in and deposited a tray with two cups, a pot of tea and an assortment of extras on it. Lucius knew how his brother took his tea and Severus knew of Lucius’ love of looking after other so did not stop him when he started serving the tea. “You know who Dumbledore is talking about” Severus declared as he caught a quiet contemplative look on his brother’s face.

“I believe I do, but I am unsure if I am able to tell you” Lucius answered honestly, sitting back and slowly sipping his hot tea.

“that is enough for me. What worries me more now is this magical link. They are volatile and dangerous. Please, tell me you have some control over it” Severus uncharacteristically pleaded.

“I have not tried but I think so. To be honest, I’ve had other things to think about since the trial Severus” the completely exasperated and tired tone of his sworn brother brought Severus back down to earth for a moment and he really looked at the man sat before him. He looked every inch the Malfoy lord that he was, but he could see the strain the constant persona the man was putting on was having on him. The dark circles under his eyes were becoming more prominent and his cheeks were becoming hollower. Severus had no doubt that he would soon have to start lacing his brother’s food with nutrient potions.

“I know, but I think its high time you think about it. from what I caught you doing earlier, you are not averse to his pursuit and before you accept, you need to completely understand this link” there was finality in his tone.

“I am four years your senior” Lucius pointed out to his brother over the rim of this cup.

“And I just walked in on you masturbating with a sex toy gifted to you by a man you barely know. Something you would not let happen if your faculties were functioning as they should be” Severus smirked back knowing he had won when a deep blush stole his brother’s face just as Draco burst into the parlour asking about the Gala.

After telling Draco all about the Gala and how amazing it was, they decided to have a late lunch in Lucius’ private parlour, having asked the elves to notify them if Narcissa returned which she did not. They indulged, letting down their walls like they did not get to do of with Narcissa there as they ate and talked about themselves. When the food was finished they lounged about for some time, Draco draped over his father, soaking up his up as it would make up for the warmth he was missing from his mother. When they could not delay their day any longer, they called and elf to accompany Draco his room and get him ready for his final tutoring session for the day while both Lucius and Severus retired to the Library on Severus’s insistence to research Lucius’s magical link.

It was close to dinner time before Severus drew in a harsh breath having found something. “Lucius, are you aware if your family have by any chance sworn a bloodline oath of loathly to his?” Lucius immediately looked up from where he was sitting in the candle lit library towards Severus who was making his way to him with an old tome in his hand.

“What?”

“According to this book, bloodline oaths are like life debt in that they are inherited. If someone swears a bloodline oath to the head of another family, everyone with even a drop of the swearers blood is bound by the oath and cannot take any intentional action to harm the person the oath is sworn to. their magic binds them to this oath in the form of a link and the manifestation of the link is dependent on the two individuals involved” as Severus continued to read, horror dawned on Lucius. He knew about bloodline oaths and they had long been banned by the ministry as black magic. In fact, the last known use of bloodline oaths was sworn to royal house of Evered and as far as he knew that was the only bloodline oath the Malfoy house had ever sworn as well.

“Let me see that” Severus did not hesitate in handing the book over and Lucius quickly ran his eyes over the page, picking out the information Severus had already read to him. “the only bloodline oath ever sworn by the house Malfoy was to the royal house of Evered and the whole of the wizarding nations swore it, and his name is not Evered. That is not the name he used. The house has been dormant for hundreds of years now” he continued to read over thee page, flipping over the page and stopping when something caught his eyes.

_The activation of a dormant bloodline oath manifests differently depending on the individuals involved in the oath. Usually, it is a feeling of a rightness to one’s magic. Like a missing piece being returned or colour being suddenly added to an otherwise colourless world. In the case where the individuals are magically compatible or even interested enough in one another, the magic senses this and forges a link between them, that depending on if this link is used and the interest pursued becomes semi-corporeal or even completely corporeal over time._

“Lucius, have you forgotten so quickly that the high king has re-emerged and if I am mistaken, is his name not Hadrian Evered. Hadrian?” even as Severus voice pierce his mind, his thoughts were still on what he had read. A finger immediately left the book to trail over his neck as his mind wondered what the corporeal magical representation of his link with Hadrian would look like and for some reason, he could not get the image of a collar out of his head. The idea of it was so arousing he had to bite his lips to stop himself from moaning out loud and cross his legs so he didn’t unconsciously open it wider to accommodate the imagined bulk of the man. “Do you still plan to accept his pursuit?”

“Do you think I shouldn’t?” his head still in the cloud, fingers still lightly stroking his neck, he wondered what Hadrian would think should he bring up his new-found knowledge. He did not think the man would like it very much and a part him worried that it would prompt him to stop his pursuit, but the knowledge did not impact his want for man any. He wanted him before he knew he was a king and he still wanted him after, and he would still him if he found he wasn’t. there was just something about him.

“I am just worried about you Lucius. I have never seen you like this and it truly worries me. If he has you this enamoured with him with the barest of contact, what can he get from you with continued contact” Severus has never been one to lay his heart bare to the world and the worry in his voice prompted Lucius to take a closer look at his brother, his hand dropping from his neck. “I have noticed Lucius, what you would no doubt call your deviances. You hid it well before but not very well today, not very well now. You tilt and stroke your neck when you think of him, you look down. Your whole-body language changes” Lucius knew where Severus was going with this and was going completely red, the tips of his were heating up and he hoped that Severus would stop but he knew otherwise. “I know you know what it means, but I also know that due to some internalised phobia and hate, you would have chosen not to read on it. I will not dissuade you from his pursuit, but I want you brother to stop running from yourself” Severus’ voice was light but serious and Lucius looked up.

In wizarding society, homosexual relationships were not uncommon because there were potions and spells to help them reproduce, but more unconventional relationships were. From a very young age, Lucius had shown himself to be very effeminate and quite the submissive nurturing one and how his father had hated it. Once he started Hogwarts and he voiced that he liked being taken care of and that he would want to marry someone dominant enough to care for him and any of their children, his father had taken an iron fist to him, literally. Malfoys were always on top. In every situation. Malfoys took care of things, not the other way around. Others depended on Malfoys. It was beaten into him repeatedly and he hated it, but he got used to it and he slowly forgot what he wanted. What he dreamed of. Who he was. He hated that naive person who still dreamt of a strong dominant man who would come and sweep them their feet and make all their problem disappear. But then out of nowhere, Hadrian barrels right into him. He calls him exquisite as he brings him to climax in the atrium of the ministry. Wishes to pursue him even though he his clearly married and that shouldn’t thrill him, but it does. Calls him little serpent, nobody ever called him a pet name and imagining the name from Hadrian lips set liquid fire ablaze in the pits of his stomach.

“I promise”

“Good, you should owl order some book on submission and dominance in the meantime. Know what you are getting yourself into. If you have time, wear a glamour and go into Diagon and Knockturn alley to buy the books yourself” Severus was staring into the stacks of books in the library as he spoke, but Lucius was looking at him with a small smile playing on his face.

“You do know that I am four years your senior, right?”

“And I just caught you with a massive dildo up your arse and know for a fact that you are fantasising about being tied up and fucked by the owner of the real thing”

“SEVERUS!” Severus merely smirked at his now red eared brother as he sputtered and tried to deny it only to dig himself in deeper as his imagination wandered.

A few moments later, they were both calm again, the book on bloodline oaths laying on a small table beside Lucius chair. with a snap of his fingers, Lucius summoned an elf and asked for two glasses of fire whisky, one for each of them. Severus usually preferred Scotch, but he knew his brother well enough to know that on a day like today, fire whisky was just the drink.  “Do you think any of the others at the trial or at the Gala are aware that the oath is now active in them?” Severus asked after he took a sip of the drink.

“From what I’ve read of the book so far, I would say no. It seems to be an unconscious process to start with and in cases where the oath had been dormant for as long as this, the heads of the family would need to reaffirm it at some point for it to come into full effect. That does not mean however, that the consequences if broken would not be dire” as he spoke, Lucius thumbed through the book at his side, skimming through the words on the page to reaffirm what he was saying. He would need to study the book further and any other books in the library on bloodline oaths before he met Hadrian again.

“I wonder how Miss Skeeter missed this little detail in her article three months ago” Severus mused as he continued to stare and drink.

“it is not common information and unless you have living ancestor with the knowledge to pass it on, it is most likely you will never know of it. Even if you do, it is not the first thing you think of when you think of the royal house” Lucius sipped at his drink, his mind wandering between the images of the small ritual for the oath swearing and thinking of Hadrian.

“I wonder if the Princes also have an oath”

“they probably do. But since your mother was disown, you cannot be claimed by them magically, so their oath should not apply to you”

“Hmm” they lapsed back into silence once more, each man in their own mind. All Lucius could think about was the fact that he was yet to reply to Hadrian’s dinner invite and although, there was no time limit to reply, he did not want to miss his chance to dine privately with the man. He did not know yet if he would inform the man of what he now knew of him but for the mean time he would play it by ear. He just wanted to be with him. On his own, without any one else there so he didn’t have to watch his behaviour. He wanted to talk to him, ask him questions, moan for him.

“Tabby, bring me parchment and quill” Lucius quickly down his remaining drink and slid gracefully to the floor so he was at a reasonable height to use the small table the bloodline oath book was on. He moved the book to the chair he was previously sat on as Tabby appeared and stretched out his hand to accept the parchment and quill from him.

“What are you, a muggle? You could have just enlarged the table you complete Neanderthal” Severus spoke imperiously from the chair across from him, his legs crossed at the knees twirling his glass slowly in his hand and looking down his large nose at him.  

“Did not cross my mind” and it hadn’t. the only thing that had been on his mind was the letter, how should he start it? should he give Hadrian a pet name as well? Would the man even like that? But Lucius wasn’t very good at making up pet names. In the end, he settled for being as simple and as honest as he could be, and he could not help blushing at the thought of it.

_Dear Hadrian,_

_I must admit, I am very flattered that you are willing to pursue me despite my status as a married man with a son to boot. But it would take a greater man than me to refuse you this because I want that too. I would love to belong to you completely but am unsure about so hopelessly giving myself when you make no mention of reciprocating. It pains me to admit but I have been hurt too many times and I honestly believe you could shatter me beyond repair and my brother would not appreciate that._

_Despite all of this, I feel like I have known you forever. When you are near me my body, magic and soul come alive, sings, thrums. I would love to accompany you to dinner on New Year’s Ever Hadrian. Send me a port key or the floo address. I cannot wait to see you again._

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_

_PS. Thanks for the present._

Lucius was tempted to sign the letter with “yours” but that it was a bit too early besides, he didn’t sign with even a sincerely. With a satisfied sigh after re-reading the letter, not noticing the completely bewildered and somewhat indulgent smile slash frown Severus was sending his way, he sealed the letter with his wand, summoned his elf and asked him to take the letter to the owlery after giving him the directions for the owl.

“you accepted the pursuit”

“I want him”

“I can tell”

“I have always wanted someone like him. Since before I even knew what I wanted. I wanted someone strong, powerful, handsome. Someone who could look after me. Someone who wanted me. Wanted to look after me, no matter what. He does, doesn’t he? He still wants me, and I’m married with a son, but he still wants me” Lucius knew he was rambling and panic was settling but he could not help it. he had already sent off the letter. He could not stop it now.

“I am not trying to undermine your decision Lucius, I am just assuring myself that you are sure of them” Severus spoke calmly and slowly so that they would penetrate his brothers settling panic.

“I know. I know that you worry. Do not think that I have not noticed your own tendencies brother” it was Lucius’ turn to smirk now as Severus turned away, the tips of ears red. His brother was most definity not without his own want for a strong man to sweep him off his feet and carry him into the sunset. He just hid it better than Lucius.

“This is not about me”

“I too worry about you, you know” Lucius uncharacteristically scooted forward on his arse, so he could place a hand on his bothers crossed knees drawing his attention. Their eyes met, and he saw pain and loneliness the depths of which ate at his insides in his brother’s eyes.

“I know”

“Dinner be being ready masters” Tabby popped into the now much darker library disturbing their silent communication.

“And has my wife returned yet?” Lucius asked, standing up from the ground and casting a quick spell to straighten his robes and remove and stains.

“Mistress not be returning to manor since yesterday yet master” the elf replied looking panicked. Both Lucius and Severus’ eyes sharpened immediately with anger and pure disdain.  Even if Lucius was not being courted by someone else, he would sooner annul their marriage and be the scorned by society for a while than have her disgrace the name of Malfoy by jumping from man to man and eventually bringing him home someone else’s bastard child.

“I see. Notify me immediately she returns” his voice was frigid. Yes, he had never liked Narcissa and she held no love for him either. But as their marriage progressed, they had developed a somewhat agreeable relationship. So, he did not begrudge her affairs, and often turned a blind eye as was expected in an arranged marriage such as theirs. However, a measure of discretion was also expected and Narcissa’s blatant lack of it was like a slap in the face to him and his family name in the face of society. finally, neglecting her family, her son, her duties as lady of the family and squandering his family money on her indulgencies when her dowry was still wholly hers and untouched  is where he draws the line.

“Yes master, Tibbs be doing that” the elf popped away immediately, unable to stand the unaltered anger pulsing off the two men.

“Lucius?” Severus hedge, he could see that his brother was dangerously angry.

“you go to dinner, keep Draco company for a while. I want to send a quick missive to Gringotts. I will be cutting off her access to the Malfoy family vaults before she renders me bankrupt. Let me see how she affords these her extended days out now” Lucius sneered. Once Severus nodded his approval they both left the library for their separate destinations.


	9. The Spiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm very sorry for the long wait for this chapter. At first I wanted to update the corrected chapters first and it was taking time along with my life, till a reader advised me to leave it and just be more careful with the upcoming chapters and frequent. So, that what I'm going to do. I'll post those corrected chapters when I have the time but concentrate on writing new chapters. 
> 
> Having said that, this chapter also took so long to write because I was sick over the Easter holidays and couldn't do much. so I've had to rush write it in the past week in the middle of doing my academic poster assignment. 
> 
> On another note, I have decided to make this a Severus x tom pairing with tom as the dominant. I know, someone suggested tom x death but i thought that may be too omph and that would leave Severus without a powerful partner. Or if i went with tom x death and I pair Severus with Greyback? I thought about having tom bottom for Greyback but then....thought better of it. Anyway, i'm not at the point were I start writing their pairs yet so why don't we have a vote of a sort?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, for some reason, I found it quite hard to write. 
> 
> please comment. 
> 
> I love reading your comments.
> 
> It give me a perverse sense of validation. 
> 
> I don't know why.

_“Parseltongue”, Thoughts,_ “Normal speech”, **_“telepathy”_**

**Remus and Sirius POV**

Sirius had been in St. Mungo’s since his release from Azkaban three months ago. The only ones that visited him were Remus and the law wizard Mr. Edgar. It was the man’s client that had asked for Sirius’ trial and no matter how many times he had begged to meet the man so that he could thank him, he has been refused. Mr. Edgar promised him however, that his verbal and written thanks were being passed along each time, even though he would have preferred to render the thanks in person.

This unknown man had done so much for him, it was beyond words. He had a private suit at the hospital and all the Medi-wizards and witches and mind healers caring for him were sworn to secrecy. Even Remus had to swear a vow of secrecy when he had first been invited to visit. In a few weeks’ time he was being moved to one of the Black residences abroad. France specifically. When Mr. Edgar had brought the idea to him, he had been asked to choose which of the residents he would like to be moved to and the chateau in France held the best memories for him. He was really looking forward to the move for a couple of reasons, one he didn’t want to have to deal with Dumbledore for a while. Remus, bless his poor soul, told him how adamant he had become for any information about him. Especially his plans concerning his Godson now that he was free. Secondly. Scotland hasn’t held the best of memories for him for a while and he was looking forward to somewhere he could breathe some fresh air.

As his mind once again turned to his godson, his mood took a somewhat depressive turn. It was not as if he had not thought of Harry because he had. Not one day went by that he did not think if what would have happened had he not given into his anger and instead, went into that house, picked up his godson and comforted him. Maybe they would be living comfortably in one of the Black manors right now, preparing for Hogwarts. But he knew that in his current state, with his mind so broken if somewhat on the mend, that he was of very little use to the boy. For crying out loud, he still could not sleep in total darkness because he suffered from constant hallucinations. Besides, Mr. Edgar promised, under a wizard oath that Harry was safe and well looked after.

However, the fact that it was a Black residence he was moving to had set off warning bells in his head. Only the Lord of the House of Black can open any of the Black residences as any that are not in use by members of the family have all been shut down since the death of the last lord. When he last checked, he was the heir apparent to the tittle despite his mother trying to blast him from the family tree, but he had no doubt that after his time in Azkaban, the magic wouldn’t accept him anymore. In the case where there was no lord, the houses can be opened by any member of the direct line. Which left absolutely nobody, Andromeda was disowned so she wasn’t part of the family anymore, Narcissa would rather kill him herself, and he’d left Bellatrix behind in Azkaban. He knew Harry and Draco were too young for the tittle so maybe it was someone magic chose from an indirect line. Maybe his father had affair. He definitely wouldn’t be surprised with a wife like Walburga Black. Whoever they were, for the mean time, he did not care, he was just thankful. There was no need to say that he had many questions. Questions he was hoping someone would answer before he went stark raving mad from keeping them bottled up, but he could wait.

“Heir Black, I see you are up and about today” Sirius turned from the window he was staring out of, not missing the address but chose to ignore it for the moment. Mr. Edgar was followed by a Medi-wizard who moved towards Sirius immediately and started reading off the parchment that followed him while Mr. Edgar moved to take the visitors seat by the bed.

“Good afternoon Mr. Edgar” Sirius replied in greeting before turning to the Medi-wizard who was now smiling at him.

“Well Mr. Black, you seem to be doing well enough. We will keep you on till the about mid-week next week to make sure this pattern is not just a fluke then you will be discharged. Mr. Edgar has already sorted out your payment. You will have to take some potions for a while for your muscle mass and bones so do not forget to pick those up on the way” the Medi-wizard Sirius had come to know as Jude smiled as he waved his wand, making a copy of the floating a parchment and vanishing it somewhere.

“Thanks Jude” Sirius smiled widely at him, a hint of his old charm resurfacing to make the small attractive man blush.

“No problem Mr. Black” he smiled, tucking his wand back into his pocket and turning towards the door.

“It’s Sirius. I’ve told you before” Sirius smiled again. Under a different condition, if he was feeling better, the man would not be leaving alone.

“Sirius” Jude nodded with an over the shoulder smile before walking out of the door, leaving the two men alone.

“I see you still have your infamous charm” Mr. Edgar drawled from the chair, a small smirk playing on his lips, his eyes still on the door.

“It’s a Black family trait” Sirius replied without missing a beat, a wolfish grin on his face “along with the madness.”

“I’ll say” the man’s smirk widened some. And as quickly as it had begun, the jovial mood, became subdued as each of their minds wandered. Well, Sirius’ mind wandered, and Mr. Edgar watched Sirius’ mind wander.

“I know that you must be tired of hearing it, but no matter much I hated my parents, they never raised me to be ungrateful. I once again, wish to thank you and my unknown helper, for that you have done for me” Sirius’ was earnest as he thought of the amount of gold the unknown man must have paid as his hospital bill.

“As always, your thanks will be passed on” Mr. Edgar acknowledged with a small nod.

“That is all I ask” the silent _at this moment_ although not spoken was herd by them both. “So, what brings you here today?” Sirius smiled, his mood seemingly lifted as he took a seat on his bed.

“My client has requested an audience with both yourself, Heir Black and your Mr. Lupin when you are discharged. You will spend a few days with him before your transfer to France. He wishes to tell you a few things. Keep in mind you are required to swear an unbreakable Vow on your magic before he tells you anything. He is not to be trifled with” Sirius doesn’t need to be told twice, he just nods in acceptance. He can already deduce how dangerous this man was, for all that he was a Gryffindor, he came from an Slytherin family, he could smell power from a thousand miles away without seeing the person and the mere thought of the man reeked power. Besides, the sudden dark look that came over the usually kind eyes of Mr. Edgar was a telling of its own. Anything that can put that look there, can strike fear into the heart of almost anyone. Despite all of this, Sirius was not afraid, rather he was curious.

“I’ll do it. I’m sure Remus would agree as well” Remus was a closet Ravenclaw and had been dying to get his hands on some answers from some time as well. He would not pass up this opportunity.

“Then, I will be here to pick the both of you up next week Wednesday when you are discharged. We will floo to his address with your belongings and you will be in France by the eve of the new year” Mr. Edgar continues, draining the cup of tea a house elf had popped in some minutes before. When he stood up and started brushing his robes as if getting ready to leave, Sirius gathered up the Gryffindor courage he was known for and cleared his throat.

“I was wondering if we would get to see Harry while we are there. It’s just that we haven’t seen him since he was a child and…” he trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence. He was Harry’s godfather, even though he was sure that the ministry appointed another magical guardian while he was in Azkaban, Dumbledore – Remus told him -  so now that he was free, the guardianship should automatically revert to him even if he wasn’t in full working order mentally. Not that he didn’t trust Mr. Edgar’s word because for some inexplicable reason he did, he just wanted to see his godson.

“I’m sorry Sirius but Harry does not live with my client. He has a young sister that is about four years old living with him, she is the only young child I know at that residence. You may ask him when you get there” there was no mistaking the sincerity behind his words, but Sirius did not miss the slight bite of something in his voice.

“Of course, thank you” he tried to smile but he just wasn’t feeling it. So, he settled for nodding and accepting the pat on the shoulder as the law wizard walked out of his suite. A look at the permanent tempus on the wall above the door, told him that visiting time was over and his mood darkened even further as he realised that Remus would be unable to make it today. No doubt held back by Dumbledore, who according to the werewolf was now urging him to break into St. Mungo’s records to find the name of the man paying for his hospital stay seeing as the order members working in the ministry could not find him from the trail request forms.

Dumbledore, Sirius did not know what he would do if he ever set eye on the man again. His brain had been too addled during his trial to truly comprehend anything, so he had not registered the man’s presence in the room, but he was on the mend now. Dumbledore had been the one to suggest the use of the Fidelus charm, and charms like that required someone powerful enough to cast the spell. James and Lilly had been powerful yes, but not powerful enough to cast a fidelus on their own. Too bad during his trial they did not ask him who had cast the charm for the potters because he would have been more than happy to tell them.

When Remus came to visit him the next day, Sirius told him about his impending discharge and the invitation to spend some days with his good Samaritan before moving on to the manor in France. The werewolf had been very eager to meet the man even more eager to leave Scotland. A smile lifted the corner of his lips when Remus had asked if they wold get to see Harry just like he had done and the died when he had to give his long-time friend the same answer Mr. Edgar gave him. They both met the law-wizard once more before his discharge date, when he advice Remus to pack his merger belongings in advance, ready to meet them at St. Mungo’s on the Wednesday Sirius was to be discharged.

Finally, the day came and the three of them were gathered at the Floo, ready to leave St. Mungo’s for the last time having said all their goodbyes, Sirius, tucking a suspicious piece of paper with a floo address from a blushing Medi-wizard into the sleeve of his robes. With a shout of “Peverell Manor” from the law wizard and twin gasps from his companions, they all disappeared in a flash of green flames.

“Mira be welcoming you to Peverell manor” the small elf was dressed in a pillow case like all elves usually were. But what surprised Sirius and Remus was that the pillow case bore the Peverell crest and was very clean, pressed and so sharp looking, you wouldn’t know it was in fact a pillow case.

“Mira, please, direct us to your master, he is expecting us” Mr. Edgar spoke as if he was very familiar with the elf and Sirius assumed that he would have to be seeing as he was working for the man. But a Peverell. He was being helped by a Peverell? They were practically royalty. Very rich and influential family, you would not want to cross a Peverell in anyway. Then his mind ran to another royal that showed up on the scene recently and his mind almost short circuited. According to Mr. Edgar, his office received a lot of howlers for daring to pull such a prank as to resurrect the royal family just to get a trail for Sirius Black even though he turned out to be innocent.

“Master be eating with little mistress in dinning room. Master requests that you be joining them when you arrive. Master Edgar and friends be following Mira” without waiting for any form of confirmation or response, the little smart looking elf turned around and started into the manor. Both Remus and Sirius took the opportunity to look around as they walked. They had both visited Potter manor when James was alive, and Sirius had obviously attended balls held at other manors with his family, so he was expecting grandeur, but he had no word for what he was looking at. The design and decoration of the manor so far, was both elegant and warm. It showed that whoever lived here was rich, but they were not outright flaunting it. There were portraits and paintings hung about but none of them were of ancestors so far, just random people and scenes. It was rather inviting. Both Sirius and Remus were pulled out of their observation of the house by the sound of the house elf announcing that they had arrived before.

“Alexion, join us, it’s been a while” a deep voice boomed from inside the rather small dining room, leading Remus and Sirius to believe that this was a family dining room. The voice sent shivers down Sirius and Remus’ back. It was both seductive and vicious and they knew that this must be the person that had been helping them.

“I saw you last week” the law man spoke, strolling into the room, a smile on his voice. He stopped by the little girl with dark red hair and deep green eyes that bore such a striking resemblance to Lily Potter it froze both Sirius and Remus. “Merry met, oh fair princess!” he exclaimed falling to his knees dramatically with a smile on his lips. Sirius and Remus could only watch from the door as the law man and the little girl exchanged laugh filled greetings before he was invited by the man whose back was to them to sit.

“Do the both of you plan to stand at the door through dinner?” the man didn’t turn from his food but when his words registered to the two still stood at the door, it snapped them out of their observation of the people in the room and had them scrambling to the seats set for them at the table. They both gasped when they were able to take a proper look at the man and dangerous didn’t seem dangerous enough to describe him. He had quite a muscular build, but it wasn’t too much. His shoulders were broad enough for someone to lay their head on comfortably, and his features were nothing short of devilishly handsome. In a, I-know-could-kill-me-any-moment-now-but-I-still-want-you kind of way. It was rather disconcerting because, he kind of reminded him of what he imagined Harry would look like when he grew up. Minus the red hair.

“My lord, this your heir, Sirius black and friend Remus Lupin. Heir Black, Mr. Lupin, Lord Hadrian Peverell and his sister Iris Lilian Peverel. My lord was the person who hired and put me in charge of your case with the ministry when he took over the lordship of the House Black” Mr. Edgar made the introduction when everyone was seated. Sirius wanted to get up and thank the man straight away. Get on his knees, crying his eyes out and show his gratitude in any way possible then promptly beg to see his godson before going to France. Maybe take him with them for a little while.

“What is the matter princess?” Sirius was about to open his mouth and start his begging spree when he was interrupted by the man’s deep voice. When he looked at the girl, he was startled to notice that she was staring rather intently at him and Remus.

“Are they gonna be staying with us?” he could tell she still struggled with some words with the way she tried to muffle them, but there was no hiding the frown in her voice. She clearly didn’t want them there. His eyes immediately snapped to her brother’s and was again surprised to see how soft they were.

“They will be staying till the eve of New Year’s Eve. Remember, a friend of mine might be coming over and I would rather they were not here when he is. It would be very inconveniencing” Sirius and Remus frowned at that while Mr. Edgar tried to stifle a chuckle and Iris nodded solemnly before going back to her dinner. It seemed that the man did not know how to sugar coat anything.

“What about John and Zilvinas? What will you do about them?” the girl pipped up again some time later.

“I will introduce them to John and Zilvinas later. We will be adjourning to my office to talk business after desert. John and Zilvinas should be back by then and I will conduct the introductions. I will put the memories in a pensive for you to view tomorrow for your amusement” again Sirius and Remus bristled at the thought that they were being made fun but where Remus knew to keep quiet, Sirius had had enough.

“Hey, just because you’re helping us doesn’t mean you get to laugh at our expense!” Sirius shouted jumping to his feet and sending his chair shooting back startling the little girl beside him into dropping her spoon and letting out a small shout. “I actually came here to thank you in person but instead, your being nothing but a-“

“Before you finish that sentence and get yourself into trouble the likes of which you cannot get out of, I suggest you shut up and finish your dinner” Hadrian’s voice when he spoke was low and vicious but spoke volumes, especially those eyes that glowed eerily like the killing curse. Sirius found himself sitting back down in his seat and finishing his dinner without protest, the words about to spill from his mouth now lodged in this throat.

Before long, dinner was finished and everyone minus an annoyed little Iris was adjourning in Hadrian’s office when two large snakes slithered into the room, hissing loudly and lunging lightly at each other. Sirius and Remus immediately flew out of their chair with decidedly feminine screams also flying out of their mouths at the sight of the large snakes while Hadrian and Mr. Edgar tried to stifle to their laughs. They watched Sirius and Remus fumble for their wands for a moment before Hadrian decided enough was enough.

“I would very much appreciate it if you reframe from cursing my familiars”  the two fear struck men watched in awe as the serpents shrunk till they were what you would what call almost small before making their way across the office to the chair Peverell was sat in and winding their way up it their head were resting on his shoulders.

“Y-your, y-you have snakes for familiars!!” Sirius burst out unable to keep quite any longer as the man petted the animals. Remus on the other hand, had quickly put himself back together. There was no doubt that those snakes were nothing short of and XXXX class. He did not know any magical snakes that could change their sizes and even though the black one looked like a mamba, it clearly wasn’t, and he wasn’t going to do anything that was going to potentially piss off creature that he knew nothing about.

“Yes, Sirius. I’m very glad your ears work” Sirius did not miss the sarcasm and would have commented on it had it not been for the two snakes that were watching him very keenly. “Now, why don’t we get down to business?” Sirius swallowed at the tone that broke no room for arguments as he retook his seat. “The unbreakable vow. Alexion will bear witness. I have drafted the words of the vow”.

As he finished speaking, he handed Sirius two pieces of parched bearing similar words, one of which he automatically handed along to his silent friend. They both swallowed audibly as they read over the tightly worded vow that would leave them nothing but soulless husks should they even attempt to use anything they learn about Lord Peverell and his Sister to harm them in anyway or even tell any one about them without his express permission. Sirius had half a mind to question him about the wording, but he knew that he would not be getting any answers and would likely be turned out to France this with a chunk of his memory missing, should he refuse. So, with a visible tremble, he withdrew his wand (recently bought, courtesy of Peverell inviting Olivander to St. Mungo’s) and started to speak.

When they were both done, it was Peverell’s turn to draw his wand and turn to the law man “Do you, Alexion Edgar, bear witness to the swearing of this vow?”

“I do hear by bear witness to this vow. So mote be it” he replied his own wand drawn.

“So mote be it” Peverell replied and they all felt the magic of the vow snap into place around them. for Sirius and Remus, it was like a vice, it sat on the surface of their skin, a constant reminder of their promise. “Moving on, Alexion?”

“Ah, yes of course, I brought the documents you requested” Mr. Edgar unshrunk a briefcase he brought out from his pocket as he spoke.

“The document Alexion will soon hand you are the ones to identify you as my Heir to the Black estate despite your stay in Azkaban. I must tell you now, I had the opportunity to get you out before the time limit required for you to take up the mantle as Lord Black was met by about a month, but I chose to wait till that was up. Do you know why?” Sirius’ blood boiled as a vindictive look entered the man’s eye and if not for Remus’ hand on his arm he would have flown out of his seat and punched the man in the gut. “It was because I do not see you as someone who would respect the title and what it represents in society. You are fool hardy, childish, immature and a bully. You do not think about the consequence of your actions and as Lord Black, the consequence of those action would be even further reaching” the words were like a punch in the gut and he was surprised that he wasn’t sprawled on the floor from the force and venom in them. “However, as Lord Black, I am able to make amendments to house charter. I have no one else in mind to pass the House to and more than enough time to shape you into the kind of man that is deserving of the title of Lord Black. You will sign the document and officially become my heir” the man nodded as if they had just had a full discussion.

“And what if I don’t want to be your heir?” Sirius asked. He had always hated his family. They never treated him right. Like other families treated their son. Like Charlus and Dorea Potter treated James. The only one in that house that treated with any semblance of love was Regulus and his mother and father had gotten him involved with Voldemort and then killed.

“If you truly do not wish to become Heir Black, then you would still my ward as you are a Black and I am Lord Black. I would have to refer to the tapestry for another eligible heir. Narcissa’s son would be the next in line, if I’m correct” Sirius shuddered at the thought of any child raised by his cousin Narcissa taking up the mantle as Lord Black.

“How did you become Lord Black. I have never heard of a Hadrian Peverel before” his curiosity having won out, he decided to ask the question that had been bugging him.

Hadrian paused and fixed him with a look as if assessing how worthy he was of an answer before speaking. “That is because my sister and I only just entered the country after our parent’s death. We were previously in America, but I decided to relocate us when I realised that I had a lot of titles and responsibilities here”.

“I’m sorry”

“There is no need, you did not kill them” Sirius was getting this feeling that this man did not understand basic human emotions and it was grating on his last nerve. “The correct thing to say in this case is, my condolences. Now do you or do you not which to become Heir to the House Black?” this man definitely did not beat around the bush. Sirius did not miss the fact that he had not answered how he came to be lord black but the chilling look the man was sending his way would stop even Godric Gryffindor from opening his mouth to do anything but answer the question they were being asked.

Sirius turned his face away from the man sat imperiously in front of him and took in the office for the first time as he thought about the offer. The office was done traditionally in brown wood with gold and silver highlights here and there. There was a large bay window with a charm on it directing the light of the setting sun away from the book case. It had a very welcoming homey feeling to it. Very unlike what he remembered of his father’s office in Grimmauld Place as a child.

When there was nothing else to take in, his mind turned to the matter at hand. The title of Lord Black was his birth right and he should be a bit more upset to have it stolen from him like this. But to be honest he wasn’t. he didn’t anything from his family. They threw him away, so why shouldn’t he throw them away too?

“Sign the papers Sirius” his head immediately whipped around to Remus who had remained quiet through out the meeting so far.

“What? How can you say that?” Sirius shouted, turning to his friend. “You know what they did to me!”

“What did they do to you apart from want you follow in their footsteps like every parent wants for their child?” Remus very matter of fact tone so much like Peverells put Sirius off and seemed to anger him even more that nobody was understanding him.

“You just don’t understand. I don’t want this. I’m not signing those stupid papers. They can all go to hell for all I care!” he fumed, his eyes blazing with his hate for his family.

“Very well. Alexion will return the documents to Gringotts and they will not be offered a second time. I do not have time for unthinking idiots” Remus sighed at the big mistake he knew his friend just made and a test he knew they had somehow failed.

“What?” Sirius hissed like a snake turned to man again only have his two snakes raise their heads and hiss at him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

“Alexion told me you asked to see your godson, the potter boy. As House Potter is linked to the Peverell house by blood and because of your extended stay in Azkaban, the boy is my magical ward till he comes of age. I was not going to let you see the boy tonight, in fact you were not going to see the boy for a while as I am having a small issue removing him from the wards he was living under, however, the way the you just handled the issue I just presented you has showed that you are in no way fit to care for anyone. Sirius Black, you are selfish, immature and rather good for nothing. I have no need for you and neither does the boy. In fact, you rather disgust me”

“T-that was a test?” Sirius was gobsmacked. He’d done it again. He wasn’t going to see Harry. How long was it going to be this time? How many times was he going to make this mistake of avenging himself before he thought of the others around him? “P-p”

“Do not even think of begging me. As Heir Black, you would have had access to certain circles, privy to things that a mere ward isn’t, you would have been able to afford the boy more protection. But you would cut off your own nose to spite your face. The Blacks are a rather mad bunch yes, but it seems that the madness did not escape you, just manifested in a different form.” There was no mistaking the disgust in the man’s voice and it was like a knife to his chest. Remus was looking away from him, his eyes steadily trained on a book shelf.

“Is there anything we can do to rectify the situation?” Remus finally spoke when it seemed that Sirius had become somewhat catatonic.

“You Mr. Lupin, have done nothing wrong. However, from my information, you are not the boy’s godfather and are not mentioned the parents’ will as eligible to receive guardian ship because of your status as werewolf so you cannot demand to see him” Remus visibly winced at that and nearly cursed as well. So, because of Sirius they could not see Harry now that they had the opportunity.  How he wished he hadn’t listened to Dumbledore all those years and just snuck a visit to his relatives’ house to see how he was doing. But Dumbledore had told him they were wards there to repel werewolves because of Greyback and his pack that had fought with Voldemort in the war. “Alexion and I have further business to discuss so Mira will show you to your rooms for the duration of your stay” as he spoke the elf that met them when they first arrived popped into the room.

“Master be calling Mira”

“Mira, please show these gentlemen to guest bedrooms. They will be staying with us till the eve of the New years eve” the softness he spoke to the elves with was a stark contrast to the harsh tone he’d ripped into Sirius and Remus with.

“Mira be doing that. Master’s guests be following Mira” Remus had to bodily drag a mumbling Sirius out of the office after the elf. As they left, he could have sworn he saw a very vicious and triumphant smile on Peverells face as he did so.  


	10. DATE NIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I would like to apologise as always for the late update but I do have a life no matter how insignificant I think it is right now. My assessments finished last week so i was hoping to have uploaded this chapter a few days ago but I underestimated the power of coming to visit my mother and hoping to get any of my own work done. Exams are the next two weeks so I won't update for about another three or four weeks because after exams I Have to actually write it and i always get viciously sick after exams. 
> 
> I hope you guys are still enjoying this book and please comment if you find any inconsistencies or just want to express how much you like or hate it. i like reading your comments when I get the chance. 
> 
> Oh and i used to be really good at writing sex scenes but for some reason, I feel like the little peak I put in this chapter is lacking a bit. what do you think? I hope you guys don't find it as shitty as I think it is.   
> Love you all.

_“Parseltongue”, Thoughts,_ “Normal speech”, **_“telepathy”_**

**Lucius and Harry’s POV**

Harry let out a sigh of relief as Alexion disappeared into the floo network with his two rather unwanted guests. If that is what you would call the ghosts he had been living with for the past few days, not that he minded in the least. Then again, he had surprised himself a bit because he thought he was better at handling unruly and stupid people like Sirius without reducing them to drooling infancy in his anger. On the up side, they had been so preoccupied by thinking about his vicious words that they had not bothered to ask him about Harry Potter or anything else again during their stay, so he had no need to come up with a plausible lie. The only reason he had requested their presence was to ask Sirius to take up the mantle as Heir Black and as he had stupidly refused, it would now go to Draco Malfoy. He did not have much dealings with the younger Malfoy after Hogwarts in his original timeline however, as he had every intention to court his father, he would see to it that he boy was raised in a manner befitting the heir of two noble houses he was.  

Speaking of the blonde beauty that would be gracing his home the next day, his mind wandered to the reply Lucius had sent him that nearly broke his heart but also had his cock standing at attention at the thought of what the man had done with the present he had left him. But even his arousal could not distract him from the fact that the man he was attempting to court was feeling insecure in his attention. He had immediately written a reply attempting to placate some of his fears as best he could while remembering to include the floo address.

It did not escape his attention that it was rather dangerous for him, a man who possessed the powers of the deathly hallows almost in its entirety to attempt to court and marry a mortal man. A grimace twisted his lips when as he realised that said mortal man was also already married, but that was not too much of a problem. She would just have to go, even if she wasn’t a bitch like Narcissa, he would not stand for anyone aside from himself having that kind of a claim on Lucius. Besides, from what he had heard, she did not take her role as Lucius’ wife and as lady Malfoy seriously, so he doubted Lucius would mind. However, that was rather besides the point now.

John had taken one look at him and his haste to placate Lucius’ fears after reading his reply and not so subtly reminded him that any form of wizarding courtship ended up in marriage. Wizarding marriages were unlike muggle ones in that magic was involved and magic was sentient to a level. Added to the fact that he now had the magic of the deathly hallows, death magic and whatever magic brought him back in time swirling about inside of him, it would be very dangerous in a bonding ceremony. Aside from that, the rather abrupt bomb drop served its purpose somewhat and stopped him in his tracks for a moment.

Prior to that moment, he hadn’t really given much thought to anything aside from seeing Lucius, possessing Lucius, his pleasure, that gorgeous sound he tries to smother when Harry thrusts into him with his magic, what he would sound like when Harry really thrust into him, what he would taste like, making sure that no one else but him possessed Lucius. It was like a madness and it made him look down at the letter he had started writing and realise that it contained nothing that would make a difference to the man. He had stopped and leaned back in his chair to think.

Discarding what he had already written, he started again and just let his mind wander and his hand write. He did not want to stop pursuing Lucius and he would not stop. True he did not know much about the blonde’s character aside from his obvious desire to be cared for, which he was willing offer, but he found that that was enough drive for him to want to find out more. The idea of marriage was rather daunting to him, especially with his magic, but that was a while off and hopefully by then, he would have worked through enough of his list that he had had enough time to study himself and find a solution because, there was just something about the blonde, and he did not see himself letting go of him ever.  When he refocused on the letter and read, he was rather satisfied with it and did not hesitated to add the floo address and send it off with Hedwig.

_“You really are rather serious about him, aren’t you?” John had cut into his thought as he watched Hedwig fly into the night._

_“Are you jealous?” he had replied to the pouting entity curled up on a chair that swallowed his small form._

_“Yes. You posses the hallows so that you may spend eternity keeping me company, not pinning after your dead lover. That is what happens to you humans when your lovers die with your hearts, you pine for them because you only have one heart. It will be … bothersome” his pout increased tenfold._

_“I apologise in advance, but I cannot stop this. I have never been able to stop myself from following my instinct and my instinct really rather wants him”_

_“Then you will perform the Unitatis with him when the time comes” Harry turned to the entity at that._

_“What is that?” Harry recognised Latin for unity when he heard it, but he had never heard of a spell or a ritual with that title before. Instead of answering him however, John just turned into his phoenix form and flew out of the open window._

“Is your other friend coming now?” he looked down at his sister, he words jarring him out of his thoughts. He stifled a chuckle at the sight the sight of her standing beside him staring expectedly into the fireplace. She was probably just responding to his own continued standing and staring into said fireplace, but it was so good to see such innocent curiosity on her face.

“Not till tomorrow dinner time princess” he smiled, carding his fingers through her burgundy hair. “Why don’t you go play while I take care of some business?” despite all his hard work, some missives and documents have been pilling up on his desk, most of them addresses to _His Majesty_.

“But I want to play with you” Harry stopped at that. Iris rarely asked him to play with her, still rather shy around him, but he had to catch up with work before dinner tonight because he didn’t plan on letting Lucius leave. He looked down at her and her eyes were looking everywhere but at him.

“Why don’t you go bring your play things to my office and you can play and I work and watch over you?” he compromised as best he could and was glad to see she understood because she gave him a large smile and threw herself at his legs in a hug before sprinting off in the direction of her room.

With a smile of his own, he quickly made his way to his own office, a dejected sigh leaving him at the sight of the documents and letters floating on the desk. A few minutes later Iris was trudging into the office, her personal elf, Eva behind her floating her toys in behind her. He stopped his half-hearted arrangement of his desk in favour of clearing the seating area, so she could set down her toys before turning back to his work.

For all that the media seemed to think that firm that took care of Sirius’ case used the name of high king just to get the man a trial, a lot of the old houses who were raised aware of the oat appeared to believe otherwise. Since tat day, owls have been arriving at the manor addressed to _His Majesty Hadrian Peverell_.  He knew that since they have become aware of the oath, that they will now be compelled to renew the oath, and till the oath is renewed, the full consequences of going against it will not be meted out but he really didn’t care much for them. he was saving the use of it for just one man then he planned on letting the magic go back to sleep for a while. He gathered all the letters addressed to him as the high king, shrunk them down and tossed them into the corner of his drawer, he would burn them, but fate did like to toy with him, he could sense it.

The next day, focus was a difficult beast to capture and he sat behind his desk alternating between shuffling paper in pretence of work and watching Iris who had again chosen to play under his supervision. Before long, Mira was popping in let them know that it would soon be dinner time. A flock of butterflies erupted in his stomach at the mere notion that in scant moments, he would be having a private dinner with a man he had every intention of marrying after extensively studying the effects his changed magic would have on a bonding ceremony. Because yes, the idea of marriage to the man was not repulsive to him. No, it was rather pleasing and arousing in a possessive way.

He quickly bid Iris good night having already promised her she would be meeting his friend in the morning if he had anything to do about it. She would be having her dinner in the private dinning room attached to her rooms. He was in his rooms and showered in record time.

“Look at you all…frazzled over a mortal man” he popped his head out of his walk-in closet into his room to see John lying in the middle of his massive bed in one his shirts that swallowed his small form.

“Jealous?” he smirked, returning his attention to picking out a robe.

“Yes. I still don’t like it. Mortals do not last” he sounded much closer and when Harry looked, the entity was now standing at the door of his closet and he was hard pressed not to laugh because his shirt looked very much like a dress on the small form he had chosen.

“I have already apologised in advanced for the bother I will cause you should I ever pine for him” Harry tried to placate the childlike entity that looked very childish as he turned his head away.

“What about me? Mortals do not like me. What will your little mortal do when he finds out about me? Us?”

“Us?”

“Your condition, immortal master of The Deathly Hallows” there was a desperate edge in the entity’s voice and Harry could tell that something was wrong.

“John, talk to me. What is wrong with you? I’ve seen you angry, but I don’t understand this?” Harry tried again, drawing the being that seemed to be at the edge of tears away from the closet to the seating area attached to his rooms. “I thought we settled this?”

“I don’t like this? Y-you were supposed to keep me company for eternity. Mine. My friend. Not with someone else. If you have him, you won’t want to friend with me anymore. I don’t like it” the entity wasn’t crying, but Harry would guess that if he was just a normal human boy he would be.

“You know, for an immortal being that is as old as you are, you are not very bright. The kind of relationship, I have with Lucius is very different from the one I have with you. There is no chance of either of them encroaching on the other” Harry soothed with a smile.

“I still don’t like it” the pout increased a thousand-fold, but Harry could tell that his fears had indeed been soothed and it made him laugh. “I guess I will have to brush up on the unitatis” he mumbled to himself as he started to amble away again.

“You said that before, what is it?” Harry ran after the entity that was again curled up in the middle of his bed. “You know, I think Lucius might have a problem with you being in my bed so often”

“Wear the green robes and I don’t care” and just like that, Harry was again laughing as he went into his closet and picked out robes the entity had chosen, both of then choosing to ignore the fact that the question had been deliberately ignored.

In very little time, he was waiting at the entrance hall, his two snakes, peaking around the corner like parents as he fought against the urge to swipe his palm against his robes. A flash of green drew his attention to the fireplace and Lucius looked like an angel as he emerged from the green flames. For a moment, everything seemed to come to a stand still as they drank each other in. A feeling of calmness seemed to wash over him and suddenly, it felt like everything was going in the right direction, everything was going to be alright. An unconscious movement of his hand shut the Floo connection for the night and when he extended that hand to Lucius, the blonde moved into it without any words.

There were no greetings needed even though in such formal courting situations, there were supposed to be. He just enjoyed the warmth of the man that seemed to increase with the intensity of his blush as he drew him closer. His head dropped, unable to continue meeting Harry eyes and why did he find that so enchanting? He did not bother lifting his head no matter how much he wanted to continue looking into those gorgeous blues, instead he chose to drop a kiss on the sweet-smelling head of hair now resting under his chin. He expected his heart to be pounding. All the other stories he’d heard about people embracing those they cared about always described their hearts pounding out of their chest. But his heart was not, instead it had taken on a steady if somewhat shallow rhythm that allowed him to feel Lucius’ own heart beating against his chest, only a little bit faster.

“I’ve been looking forward to this” the words sounded like a rumble to Lucius’ ears and they sent a shiver of arousal and comfort down his spine. Since he received Hadrian’s reply promising to try to know him and assuring him that he had no intention of taking his attention elsewhere, his want for the man had skyrocketed and his brother’s worry and teasing had increased with it. Now, standing in the comfort of said man’s arms knowing that this was very likely the most powerful man in the whole of the wizarding world did not affect that want in any way.

“Me too” he wanted to mention that he’d been wanting a chance to speak with him privately since Black’s trial but decided to keep that little fact to himself for now, instead snuggling deeper into the warmth of the embrace and earning himself a warm chuckle. “I like this” he did not get hugs often. The only hugs he ever got were from his son, and they were entirely different from the one he was currently experiencing.

“I like it too. However, I was under the impression that I was to woo you over dinner. Shall we eat like this, my little serpent?” coming from someone else, Lucius might have thought they were mocking him, but the way Hadrian’s fingers teased the nape of his neck had him shifting his hips away from his body some. His face heated further, and he wondered if he had been hit with the tongue-tying curse as he found himself lost for words. Hadrian seemed to realise that he was finding it difficult to choose and chose for him, separating their bodies a bit and steering them towards what Lucius assumed to be dinning room. Through this, he kept an arm around Lucius’ waist their sides touching so the warmth and safety of that large body never left Lucius’ slightly smaller frame. He was hard pressed not to lay his head on the man’s shoulders as they walked.

A deep blush covered his pale face, very visible in the well-lit dining room as they entered, and he noted that the room only contained one wide chair. His steps faltered a bit as his mind ran through countless scenarios of where he was supposed to sit, but Hadrian carried on as if he did not notice, moving them towards the table and chair. He chewed on lips, an uncharacteristic show of nervousness as they drew closer to the cosy setting. He had just bolstered up the courage to ask about his own sit when the link he had promised himself not to ask about or even think about tonight opened and the feeling of Hadrian’s magic washed over him. 

Consumed by the sudden wave of magic, he was only partially aware of Hadrian drawing him to sit on his lap after taking the seat and positioning him till they were both sitting comfortably. By the time the headiness of link has subsided a bit, dinner was served and again only one place was served.

“Are you planning on feeding me?” Lucius asked, now that he had bearing back a bit. Even though the link was open, it didn’t have the sexual quality that often accompanied it. This time it was just an awareness of another presence at the back of his mind. A comforting presence that wanted to care for him, look after him and it had Lucius melting into a puddle on the firm laps he was sat in. Despite this, he was finding it difficult to resist rocking back on the slight bulge he could feel against his arse. The same bulge that has been staring in most of his recent fantasies.

“Do you have any complaints?” because they were sat so close, Hadrian’s voice rumbled straight into his ears, through his body and down to his groin, causing his already waking cock to stand at half-mast.

“No” and he did not. Instead, he settled himself more comfortably into the embrace and lay his head on Hadrian’s shoulder, allowing him to wrap his arms around his waist to reach the plate better. True, he didn’t know much about this man that literally came out of nowhere. True again, he had an unusual reaction to this man but all of that didn’t matter because both his heart and his magic felt he was doing the right thing for once. The getting to know each other would come later.

“Open” it wasn’t a command or a request, maybe somewhere in between that Lucius didn’t recognise. Whatever it was, Lucius was buried far too deep in feeling of warmth and safety the link was giving to do anything but open and accept the food he was being offered.  The fact that he was being cared for in such a way did nothing but add to his arousal and his hips unconsciously canted forward seeking friction.

Harry himself was rather smitten with the blissed out look on Lucius’ face that he was tempted to either take the blond man right there on the table or marry him that instant. He ran his free hand through Lucius fine blonde hair as he fed him and seem to forget part way that he was supposed to feed himself as well. It was the little mewl that he let out as he tasted desert and the slight rocking of his hips that erased the last of the control Harry had been holding onto on a tight leash since the blonde arrived. He found himself dropping the spoon and tilting Lucius head up to brush a slight kiss across soft lips.

They hadn’t ever kissed before and even this small brushing of lips that couldn’t even be classed as a proper kiss was electric. The magic of the link surged, and Lucius found himself both more alert and fuzzier with the magic. His surroundings blurred and all he could focus on was Hadrian’s lips. He had never felt a kiss like that and he wanted more.

They had barely pulled away from each other before they were kissing again, this time like their lives depended on it. Drinking each other in like thirsty men seeing water for the first time in days. Lucius had never had a kiss where he was not the leader and it sent shivers down his spine to allow Hadrian to ravish his mouth like a starved man. He did not have to ask for permission before Lucius opened his mouth and Hadrian’s tongue was mapping his mouth, drawing a moan from him. Playfully, Hadrian caught his caught his tongue, suckling on the wet muscle and it went straight to his groin. Lost in their kiss, the magic of the link surged blowing it wide open. Neither of them had full control of it and that fine by them because they could feel what each other was feeling and it set them ablaze.

“Do you know what you do to me?” Hadrian mumbled against the corner of Lucius’s lips before diving back in for another kiss, catching his bottom lips between his teeth and worrying it before suckling. Large hands repositioned him till he was now straddling Hadrian and there was nothing stopping him from grinding down against the hardness he could feel against the swell of his arse. He did not hesitate, immediately grabbing Hadrian’s shoulders to steady himself before grinding down, rubbing his arse and leaking cock on the erection the could now feel properly.

“Hadrian” the high-pitched wail that rang out did not sound like any noise he had ever made even when he had been masturbating but Lucius was too far gone to ponder it too much. Hadrian’s mouth had left his own and was trailing kisses down his throat, undoing his robes with one hand as he went, the other hand palming his arse firmly. “Fuck” Lucius swore as Hadrian took one his nipples into his mouth and bit the sensitive nub, causing his hips to jerk sharply before soothing it by sucking. His hands clutched painfully at Hadrian’s dark hair as he continued his onslaught on his nipples, alternating between biting, licking and suckling as one hand played with the other nipple and the other hand palmed Lucius arse. It was like each suckle was hardwired to his groin as Lucius found himself grinding down with increasing urgency, his breath shallow and seconds away from begging to be fucked. He wanted to feel the thick length currently nestled between his cheeks inside himself and he could feel his cock leaking and his hole fluttering from imagining it. “H-Hadrian Please”

“Please what, my serpent?” his voice was rough and thick with arousal and even through his own haze of arousal Lucius could tell that Hadrian was as close to coming as he was. As he spoke, his breath blew a cool air against Lucius moistened nipples making him shiver and the nipple harden. With more strength than he thought he had, he pulled Hadrian’s head back from his nipples and dipped his head down for another kiss. Immediately relinqinsinging control, he let out a low groan as Hadrian massaged his tongue with is own before nipping and soothing the muscle then moving on to plunder him some more. “What do you want Lucius? I promised to take care of you” Hadrian rumbled as he pulled away from Lucius’ lips trailing kisses to his ears.

Completely embarrassed but also beyond it Lucius managed to voice his desire “P-Please, I want to c-come” he mumbled lowly into Hadrian’s ear. “FUCK! HADRI-WHA-“  Lucius shouted as his robes suddenly vanished and Hadrian’s hand plunged into his pants to wrap around cock. His head dropped to Hadrian’s shoulder as he started thrusting his cock uncontrollably into Hadrian’s fist.  “Hadrian. So good” 

“Come for me baby” Lucius did not hear him over the blood that was rushing rapid through his ears, but his body seem to have heard. His nails dugs painfully into the nape of Hadrian’s neck as Hadrian continued to pump his cock. Unintelligible words continued to spill from his mouth as his knees clamped down around Hadrian’s waist and like a wave, his orgasm was washing over him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered Hadrian clutching his slack and sated body closer as his own orgasm wash over him then casting some spell and carrying him in his arms. But he wasn’t too bothered by that, no, for the mean-time he was going to bask in this warm, sated feeling that reminded oddly of a warm bath on a tiring day only so much better.

**DUMBLEDORE’S POV**

On the other side of wizarding Britain, Dumbledore was cursing the unknown wizard that got Sirius Black out of Azkaban. For almost a week now, the wolf had disappeared without a trace. Well before that, he had stopped providing useful information and had been unable to give him anything on the whereabouts of Black. To make matters worse, he had recently gone to Privet Drive to make sure that they hadn’t gone to remove the Potter boy from where he had placed him, and it seems the family moved some months ago.

Currently in his office sucking furiously on a calming draught-soaked lemon drop, Albus Dumbledore wanted to kill something. He had given Vernon Dursley specific instruction not to move away from that house till such a time that his family were no longer needed. Even worse, when he had asked about Vernon, none of the muggles seemed to know a Vernon Dursley only a Petunia Evans who used to live there with her only son. He had no doubt there was some dark magic involved but no amount of detection spells he had cast found anything. He had doubly sure whoever was helping Sirius was involved.

Well, if they were not going to come peacefully, he was going to make them come to him. He looked down at the bill in his hand. It was just the new year so the next Wizengamot session was not for another month therefore he had time to gather votes behind the scenes for it. The Dark Creatures Registration Bill will force all dark creatures, including werewolves in Britain to register their location and depending on how dangerous they are found would also require them to have a ministry approved handler. Remus would have to register, and he would have to come crawling back to Dumbledore to help him.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t he was doing all of this for the sake of one pawn, no. this was going to be done anyway. There were too many dark creatures in the wizarding world, contaminating good wizarding blood. Besides, he had invested too much in this coming war to have one man ruin his work by making away with his prized weapon.


	11. Dinner Date - continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> comment - I love hearing what you think. 
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> Ps. i have decided on a Severus x tom pairing because I've been reading a lot of servereritus with that pairing and i love it.

_“Parseltongue”, Thoughts,_ “Normal speech”, **_“telepathy”_**

**Lucius and Harry’s POV**

“I see the attraction”

“Shut up”

“He is really fair, like fresh snow”

“He’s mine”

“You don’t share well, do you?”

“I remember a certain someone near tears just yesterday at the prospect tha-“

“Ah, I think he’s waking” Harry immediately whipped his head to the bed to check on the sleeping man.

“Get out” he hissed to the snake curled around the head of the arm chair he was sat in by the bed.

“You are in a very strange mood” Harry sighed in exasperation at the snake whose tone had taken on a teasing but contemplative edge. Before he could reply, Hedwig came swooping through the window that had been charmed to open to her magical signature, a letter with the Gringotts seal on it.

“Thank you, girl,” he smiled, petting her head before she perched on the other head of his chair to begin grooming his hair.

“Who sends a letter so late?” John grumbled curiously from his other side, moving closer to look at the letter “or should I say so early?”.

“Gringotts” Harry replied quickly scanning the letter “they have finalised the documents that will allowing me to enter Bellatrix Lestrange’s personal vault and retrieve the final Horcrux”.

“And might I ask what you intend to do with those abominations when you have all of them?” there was definitely no teasing edge to John’s voice as he spoke now, his words coming out in vicious near violent hisses. With a sigh, Harry banished the letter to his office and settled back into the chair, his eyes trained on Lucius’ sleeping form but his mind somewhere else.

To be honest, he had been so preoccupied with thoughts of Lucius and Dumbledore that he had not given much thought to Voldemort recently. However, now that matters concerning him have come to head, it would seem that the time has come for him to come out from behind his castle walls. Although he had hoped that he would be able to claim Lucius in every sense by them.

“I plan on resurrecting him, then forcing him to assimilate all the horcruxes”

“Why not just kill him and destroy them. That would make me much happier” the entity grumbled even though Harry could tell he was slight happy that the horcruxes would not be in existence for much longer.

“Me too in a sense. However, I have no intention of taking leadership over the wizarding world after I am done raising it and he would make a good leader. After I am done with him”

“Of course” Harry smirked at the mirth he could hear in John voice. “You do know that the assimilation of a horcrux, especially done unwilling is a very painful process”

“Do you care?” both of their eyes locked, sharp, knowing and full of amusement at the suffering they were going to be soon inflicting on an unsuspecting individual.

“Oh, definitely not. Rather looking forward to it actually. Souls are precious, and it is an unforgivable sin to mutilate it in such a way. Do as you wish with him.”

“I wasn’t really seeking your permission or approval” Harry grumbled at the entity that was now unwinding himself from the chair.

“You have it regardless” he was about to send the entity who was now at the door a rather rude reply when he was cut off “Your human is waking.” _Why did it annoy him so much when he got the last word?_ Harry grumbled to himself as he stood from the chair and moved to sit by the bed where Lucius was stirring.

Harry had to the blonde to bed last night after their activities when it seemed as if he was about to enter to sub space despite no actual dominating being involved. To his surprise, the man had bypassed it completely and fallen asleep. He must have been wound tighter than Harry anticipated. He would have joined him in bed as well, but he had been completely blindsided by the sight of the man in his bed that he just stayed up watching him sleep.

He smiled broadly as Lucius blinked his open is what Harry could only describe as a cute kitten way, folding and unfolding his body from the foetus position. He remained silently watching from the foot of the bed as he looked around the room, trying to get his bearing before spotting him finally.

“Hi” Lucius’ sleep laden voice was husky, seductive and unbearably cute and he had to rudely murder the little voice in the back of his head urging him to climb onto bed and claim that mouth in another kiss.

“Hello to you too. Sleep well?” Harry smiled, taking a seat on the bed by the pillow as Lucius sat up, the cover pooling at his waist and outlining a pert arse that begged Harry to fondle them. He had faced a rather difficult choice the night before when putting Lucius to bed of either taking his pants off or not before deciding not to.  A small part of him, telling him that because the blonde had not run from his rather fast advances did not mean that he would be very comfortable waking naked in his bed.

Lucius could not help the blush that took over his whole being as what they did the night before returned to him. Aside from his private fantasies, recently staring present man, last night was his first sexual encounter of any kind with a man.  To top it off, he passed out like some sort of virgin, which in this case he technically was. But the look in Hadrian’s eyes at the moment said that he didn’t mind one bit. “I did thank you”

“Good, then I think some food is in order. Mira” the smile he directed at Lucius was disarming and Lucius felt his heart stutter from it. He did not pay attention to what he ordered when the little, rather smart looking elf popped in instead paying attention to Hadrian smiling face. The idea that this powerful man was so invested in gaining his hand was still rather novel to him. “…. Lucius?” he came back to himself at the sound of him and blushed profusely when he realised that he had been caught staring and wool-gathering.

“I am not usually like this. This is very new to me and I find my reaction to you very disconcerting and honestly quite frightening” the words spilled from his mouth somewhat without his consent and he turned his face away from Hadrian’s curious eyes as spontaneous tears sprang into his eyes.  

“Lucius”

“You might think I am being silly or what not, but I just don’t understand” suddenly unable to sit still. He crawled to the other side of the bed and stood from the bed, unaware of Harry standing behind him. “It is as if I have taken leave of my senses. I am completely entranced by you. My body and magic entirely too aware of you. I lose focus of my surroundings. A Malfoy is supposed to entrance others not be entranced. I should be stronger than this!”  it seemed that despite all his reading and perceived understandings, there were still somethings far too ingrained to let go.

“Lucius” large hand wrapped around his waist and he shuddered from the warmth of them. “I guarantee you here and now that no one has ever entranced me like you do” the words were spoken straight into his ears and they soothed his building panic. He found himself relaxing, his back resting against Hadrian’s chest as he continued to speak.

“Thank you” his voice came out so soft he thought he have imagined it.

“Any time” Hadrian nuzzled and kissed the corner of his neck before turning his body a bit, so they were looking at each other. “I do not pursue relationship lightly especially with married people. Therefore, I will tell you right now, I am very interested in you and have every intention of making you mine irrevocably when the time is right. So, you will do well to start looking into ways to annul your marriage to Narcissa” Hadrian finished with a smile, swooping down to steal a kiss and Lucius could not help laughing.

“is that so?” he teased. He had never teased anyone except to Severus and Draco and it felt liberating in a way to be standing in Hadrian’s arms with such a deep feeling of safety and warmth laughing and teasing him over breaking his marriage, so they could marry in the future. _Wait a moment…_ “Did you just ask me to marry you?” he asked before Hadrian could reply, complete wonder in his eyes.

“Lucius …” Hadrian paused, looking into his eyes as if searching for something “I thought you understood that wizarding courtships of any kind usually ended up in marriage for both courting pairs?” he smiled?

“S-so, you want to m-marry me?” Lucius couldn’t remember the last time he stuttered to his horror, but at the same time, he had never been so happy. Except maybe when Draco was born.

“Lucius, I would marry you right now, if a certain entity wouldn’t smite me” the last part was mumbled under his breath and Lucius did not hear it clearly but what he did hear made him so ridiculously happy he threw himself into Hadrian’s arms and hugged him tightly.   

“Thank you” he smiled nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“Any time”

They stayed like that for some time before they were interrupted by the elf popping in with the breakfast tray. Hadrian motioned for it to set it down on the bed before directing Lucius to the bathroom to freshen up.

They ate breakfast with the sun just rising in the horizon and making small conversation. Lucius couldn’t believe how comfortable he already was with this man as they laughed together. Their conversation was interrupted by another smartly dressed elf popping into the room, worry etched into its features.

“Eva is being sorry to interrupt master, but little mistress be wanting master” Lucius startled at the idea of a little mistress. Of course, a man as old, attractive and influential as Hadrian would have been married and no doubt had a child. Or two. Heck, he had a child.

Hadrian on the hand only just managed to hold in a sigh. No doubt his sister just couldn’t wait to see for herself if he manged to persuade his friend to spend the night and meet him herself. “Of course, please bring Iris to me”

“Your… daughter?” Lucius hedged anxiously, even though he tried his very best to hide the anxious bit.

“What?” Harry’s head whipped around so fast he thought he might get whipped lash “Ha no. She is my little sister. She was recently adopted into the family, but it feels like I’ve known her since she was a babe.”

As he spoke, his eyes and voice softened and so did something inside Lucius. Not that he would begrudge him a family before their budding relationship, just that the thought of the existence of one seemed to strike fear into his hear.

“Lucius” a finger lifted Lucius’ head up from where they had fallen to stare at the bed, littered with the remnants of their breakfast. “I do not enter relationships lightly and if I was in one, there would certainly be no reason for me to pursue another. There is nothing for you to fear”

Before Lucius could reply, the sound of the elf popping back into the room interrupted them and a blur of deep red hair streaked past his vision and cuddled into Hadrian’s side.

“Morning little princess” Hadrian cooed down at the bundled now cuddled into his chest and Lucius couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He remembered Draco when he was that little always seemed to hang onto and cuddled into him. He supposed he was a bit like his mother and father rolled into one. “Look, my friend is here, wouldn’t you like to greet him?”

At the mention of company, the girl seemed to startle a bit before turning in Hadrian’s arms to get a look at him and they both gasped at the sight of each other, although probably not for the same reasons. The child was the spitting image of Lily Potter, down to her vibrant green eyes that looked so much like her older brother.

“Good morning. And what is your name little princess?” he smiled, catching himself quickly. He would have to check with Severus if the Potters had another child, but how was that possible. The girl was obviously too young to have been born by them. But Hadrian said she had been adopted, blood adoption? Because they did have the same hair and eyes. The resemblance was just too uncanny.

“Morning” she smiled widely at him before slowly clambering out of Hadrian’s arms and crawling around the still half-finished breakfast and cuddling into his side. Despite his dilemma about her obvious linage, he could not help smiling back at her and wrapping his arms around her small frame to bring her closer to his side. “My name is Iwis. I’m four” she held up five fingers to him and Lucius laughed as he brought one down and her face scrunched up in confusion.

“Iris. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful princess” literally, something in the back of his mind told him. If what he knew was right and Hadrian really was the high king, then she was the first princess of the wizarding world in over 400 years. “Why, your practically grown up” she seemed to preen a bit before shifting to stroke his hair.

“You is vewy pwetty”

“Thank you, so are you. I really like your hair” she giggled as he returned her gesture by carding his finger through her long her.

So lost in their conversation, neither Lucius or iris noticed the soft smile being directed their way by the other occupant of the room as he relaxed in the evidence that the two most important people in his life were so adorable.

Iris joined them for the rest of breakfast, insisting on staying in Lucius lap through it, head resting his shoulders and stroking his shoulder length hair as he fed her bits and pieces. There was a small argument and tears when it came time for Lucius to leave and it was the promise of coming back to visit soon that placated her enough.

“I’ve never seen her become so quickly attached to someone” Hadrian mused as he led Lucius to the fireplace. In all honesty, he hated to see the blonde go and if not for how ridiculous it would look and feel to him, he would have been crying along with his sister. But the man had a child at home who was not used to being without his father despite having to leave for Hogwarts by the end of the year.

“I don’t mind, maybe when I visit next time, I’ll bring Draco to keep her company” Harry loved that. This morning, Lucius was a nervous wreck when he remembered what they did the night before which was one of the main reasons, he had stopped himself from molesting the man so far. But now he was making plans to visit gain without Harry prompting him. That was progress if he ever saw it.

“When will I see you again?” he asked in all seriousness as they came to a stop in from of the fireplace.

“When would you like to see me?” Lucius couldn’t help teasing a bit, trailing his fingers down the strip of Hadrian’s chest jus visible through the opened buttons of the shirt he was wearing.

“You tease” unable to hold back Harry leaned forward and captured his plump lips in a searing kiss. “You have no idea what you do to me” he growled against his mouth, pressing his body flush against Lucius so they could feel each other’s hardening members.

“I think I have some” Lucius moan lightly, leaning forward for another kiss that Hadrian obliged. “Why don’t you and Iris join Draco and I for dinner tonight. Narcissa had left on a week’s cruise” another moan slipped form his lips as Hadrian drew his ear lobe into his sucked on it.

“We’ll be there tonight” Hadrian rumbled into the corner of his neck as his hips started an unconscious rocking motion, rubbing their clothed erections together. “And tomorrow, I will take you out to lunch”

Despite the neediness lancing through him as Hadrian continued to rock against his, causing him to start rocking back too, he could not help but smile at the man’s obvious need to progress their relationship.

“H-Hadrian” Lucius moaned, his head falling onto Hadrian’s shoulders and his arms coming to wrap around the neck as his arse was grabbed and he was brought more firmly against Hadrian who was now thrusting against him. “I-I have to-to go”

“But your so close, I can feel it” he rumbled, nipping, licking and kissing the nape of Lucius’ neck as he continued to fondle his arse and thrust against him.

A slur of moan and slightly unintelligible words flew from Lucius mouth as Hadrian’s wandering fingers found their way into the crack of his arse and pressed down on his hole as if to enter him through his robes. Unbidden the feel of that dildo the man had given as it thrust vicariously into his mind flew into his mind and he couldn’t help pushing back into the finger.

“Come for me Lucius” Hadrian cooed softly in his ear and he did. Unlike the orgasm the night before that swept through him like a storm, this was like a gentle but powerful wave that left him feeling weak at the knees and panting harshly against Hadrian. “So beautiful” Hadrian crooned again before he dipped his head down for another kiss. This one slow and languid as they basked in the after glow of their release.

The feeling of magic washing through him before the sticky, wet feeling of the mess he had made in his clothes disappeared was the only indication he had that a spell had been cast but he kept his surprise to himself. “I’ll see you tonight” he smiled once he confident that his knees would support him.

“You definitely will” one last kiss and Hadrian unlocked the floo connection and Lucius disappeared in a blaze of green flames.

∞

It has been just over a month since Lucius’ first dinner date with Hadrian and their relationship has been steadily progressing since then. After the first night, Hadrian brought Iris to dinner at Malfoy Manor where she was introduced to Draco and both adults had been very happy at how quickly the children had taken to each other. Little Iris follows Draco around whenever they are together and having never had a sibling, Draco had taken to the girl just like a little sister.

Both Lucius and Draco were currently at Peverell Manor having spent the last two days there since Narcissa’s return from her Week’s cruise that ended up lasting a month. Lucius did not really care what she did with her time as long as she wasn’t doing it with his money. That was one of the reasons they were currently staying with his _lover?_

He paused at the thought. They were yet to have sex that involved any form of penetration, but he could not deny that they were in a relationship. A blush stole at his face as he remembered other things that Hadrian had done to his body with his mouth, including that time last week he had insisted on watching while he used the toy he had been gifted to masturbate.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Lucius was jarred from his thoughts as the object of those thoughts walked into the room, a black snake curled around his neck silkily. He remembered the first time he had been introduced to his lover’s two familiars and despite being in the house of snakes, he had never seen a snake quite as large as Zilvinas. And the massive animal had been curled around the children as Draco entertained Iris in her play room. He had later found out that Zilvinas could change his size but was more comfortable in his bigger form.

“Oh, nothing much. Mainly my problem with Narcissa” Lucius smiled as Hadrian drew him up from the chair he was sat in, dropped a kiss on his lips before sitting in his place and repositioning him on his lap. “there are three other chairs in this parlour” he teased lightly as Hadrian nuzzled into his crook of his neck.

“I am very happy here thank you” he flashed a smile at Lucius before his eyes turned slightly serious. “is she threatening you?”

“Narcissa? She doesn’t have the power or the financial backing and there is nothing that she could black mail me with, which is why I brought Draco here” on her return from her _one-week cruise_ she had found out about the cut off on her vaults and Lucius had also presented her with complete annulment papers. It would be as though they were never married, and she would have no rights to Draco. She had screamed and shouted and while flailing her hands, struck Draco who had come into the room to she what was going on. When she threatened to take drastic actions, Lucius not believing for one moment that she would not do harm to his son had removed him from the manor till the annulment process was complete.

“I’m surprised there’s been nothing in the papers” Lucius shot him a smirk at that. A dirty smirk that did things to Hadrian, things he was now somewhat aware off and hoped to fully exploit soon.

“That is because I own major shares in all the papers currently and stipulated at anything to be printed about me go through me, so I veto some of it. it will not get out till I want it”

“That my little serpent” another smile graced Lucius’s lip at that before he turned back to the bill in his hand. “What are those?”

Hadrian motioned to the fields of parchment on the table Lucius had enlarged. “bills to be discussed in the next Wizengamot session. The first session starts from the second week of February till June then July till November. We receive a copy of every proposed bill to go through before the sessions begin” having neglected them in favour of going out with Hadrian, Lucius now had just mere days to go through them.

“Anything interesting”

“Did you not receive copies? As Lord Peverell, you have a seat in the house of Lords and 4 votes” Lucius hedged slightly. He knew some things about Hadrian but just general things. He wanted to know more.

“I do, but I have no desire to take up the seat. I would for an important reason, but I am a better scholar than a law maker. I will leave that you my love” he was sincere, Lucius noted. If he did not wish to take Peverell seat, he probably was not going to sit in as the king either. But he was at Black’s trial and the magic of the position recognised him. From what he understood, his love – and there was no doubt that he was rather in love this man or well on his way if not– would have no choice soon. He raised a hand to stroke the slight five-o-clock shadow on his face before dropping a kiss on smiling lips.

“There are some interesting ones, but one of them gives me concern. It s Dark creatures registration bill” Lucius waked the parchment he was reading before turning back to it. “The proposed stipulations are very restrictive, and I wouldn’t even do this to a dog I hate” he was getting irritated as he spoke.

“Who proposed it?”  Harry had a pretty Ida who it would be.

“Elphias Doge”

“So, Dumbledore” the words slipped out of his mouth in a hiss and Lucius eyes immediately snapped to the snake curled up on another to make sure it wasn’t the one to make the sound.

“Would you tell me?” he had been patient. He could see that Hadrian really did not like Dumbledore and from what the man has told him about himself so far, he could not see where the hate would come from.

 _“Tell him”_ a series of hisses from the black snake startled Lucius again, but he was even more surprised when Hadrian replied. In Parseltongue.

_“And if he doesn’t understand?”_

“You speak Parseltongue?” Lucius continued to stare at the man in wonder as he absorbed this additional information.

_“I will leave you two alone”_

“Lucius” Hadrian eyes pleaded with him before snapping to the retreating snake. _“Stay, I might need you for this”._

 _“Very well”_ Lucius’ gaze was moving between the snake and his lover in wonderment, the parchment in his hand completely forgotten.

When Hadrian’s eyes returned to him, they were completely unguarded and vulnerable looking. Instinctively, he knew that this would a tough conversation that would definitely require liquid courage. He summoned an elf an ordered just that before turning back to Hadrian.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, I guess I do not want to lose you”

“Hadrian, I’m not going anywhere. I-I I love you. I know it might be too soon, but I feel like I’ve known you forever and it jus feel right. I promise” Lucius could kill himself for stuttering, but it did not make the words any less true and Hadrian could see that.

“I love you too. By the gods do I love you” their forehead was resting against each other and they were smiling as they dropped random kisses on each other’s faces.

“I know, Hadrian” even though they had never said it, Lucius could see that he was loved. It was in the little things, always sitting him on his lap, the kisses, the way he held him, how easily he got on with Draco.

“Harry”

“What?”

“My name before I changed it. Harry Potter”


	12. Unburdened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait guys but this summer has not been the best for me. I got a job, which took up a lot of my time. But then, the job made me sick so i had to quit, spend loads of time in the hospital and then nurse myself back to health. 
> 
> On a good note, three of my original stories got offered contract by a site called ficfun. when they're up, i'll put out a link so you guys can check it out if you're interested. 
> 
> hmmm, i don't know why but because i took so long to write this chapter, i feel like it's not good enough. you guys tell me what you think? 
> 
> in the next few chapters, i'll start to write about the other couples. 
> 
> ps, this has not been edited, i just wanted to post something because i feel bad for the disappearing act.

**Lucius, Severus and Harry’s POV**

Lucius wasn’t really sure what to do with himself. It was long past sun down and he was still sat in the parlour, the bills he was reading for the coming Wizengamot session forgotten and Hadrian, no _Harry_ starring at him worry etched in his handsome face.  Usually he prided himself in his strength of mind, acquired through many disappointments and lost dreams but that strength was fast fading him. He hadn’t said a word in over three hours.

“I think he might be broken” his head whipped around fast to see a child sat where the black mamba Hadrian, no _Harry_ told him was death. He hadn’t believed him.

“John, not now” exasperation and frustration was thick in Hadrian’s voice and even though he felt a little guilty because he knew he help put them there, he still couldn’t clear the fog of confusion that was overwhelming him.

“I told you that mortals are fickle and easily broken. I do not think he was ready” the boy was staring intently and solemnly at him. Dark, midnight hair framing a pale delicate face. He looked the same age as Draco and yet, if Hadrian, no Harry was to be believed, this boy was the embodiment of death.

“You encouraged me to tell him!” Hadrian’s completely flabbergasted reply jarred him from his mind and it was suddenly as if he was living the whole conversation again. He, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was being courted my Hadrian Peverell or was it _Harry Potter?_ Either way, the saviour of the wizarding word, high king of the wizarding world and the immortal master over death.

_Immortal_

“Lucius?” as if able to sense his dropping mood, which was very likely as they had an open magical link, Hadrian turned from his glaring contest with the immortal deity to him.

“You will live forever” his voice was small and weak to his ear but as least it was not shaking enough for his words o stutter.

“Lucius –“

“I am fast falling in love with you and in a few centuries, you will forget me” again his voice did not stutter but he did hear it break at the end.

“I told you Lucius, I do not enter relationships lightly. I have every intention of extending your life for as long as magically possible. And when it is no longer possible, I will have Draco and our own children to remind me of you” Hadrian gather him into his arms as he spoke, dragging his body across the sofa till he was resting against him with his on Hadrian’s broad shoulder.

His words warmed him and a flush erupted on his skin at the though of having children with Hadrian. Although male pregnancies were not a thing of myth in the wizarding world, they were a rarity and usually involved an abundance of potions and spell work. But he knew that both he and Hadrian were strong enough to magically sire a child on their wild magic alone and why does that thought make him crave to carry Hadrian’s children.

Besides, technically, he was being pursued by a minor.  Only technically though because no minor can hold a lordship. But still, shouldn’t he be somewhat repulsed by the thought of being bedded by a child. He had never been attracted to a child before, then again there was that strangely powerful looking boy that day at Gringotts but that was probably Hadrian from what he had told him so far.

He nuzzled further into Hadrian’s neck as his arms tightened around his body and his mind wandered again. His suitor was from the future and he had every intention of changing it. All the lessons he had learnt about time so far was to never meddle with it. But here was a man that had not only meddled but had every intention to keep meddling. Why did that make him so much more attractive to him. He sobered slightly at the thought of asking Hadrian of his future fate but thought better of it. he had already been told that the future his suitor was from was already irrevocably changed so there was no reason to seek that that will never be.

 “Was that really death?” Lucius asked when he finally came back to the real world and saw the slick form of a black snake moving out of the room.

“Yes, and he can be more of a child that you would imagine” when Hadrian spoke, his voice was a deep rumble and Lucius could not help looking up at him. His deep burgundy hair was streaked with and his handsome face relaxed in near sleep. But even in his relaxed state, Lucius couldn’t help feeling like his love was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“What are you going to do now?”

“What?” Hadrian looked down at him and he took the opportunity to lean up and cup his angular cheek and rest their heads together, a sign of comfort and acceptance. And by the slight easing in his shoulder, his gesture was welcome.

“I know what kind of weight the name Harry potter carries and the even worse fate the person does. What are going to do? Whatever it is, I am a hundred pre-cent behind you” he dropped a kiss on Hadrian’s forehead as he finished.

“Have I told you how absolutely wonderful you are recently?” the smile on Hadrian’s face was wide and infectious. Before he could reply, he was already being kissed. His body was repositioned, so he was properly straddling Hadrian as he bit and nipped at Lucius’ lips asking for entrance. He gasped at the sudden movement and Hadrian took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into his mouth. He floundered a bit but was a soon matching Hadrian’s movements. Their tongues slide against each other, exploring and tasting. They nipped, bit and sucked on each other, filling the darkening room with lewd sounds. “You know, I had a room prepared by the house elves, if you had decided to run away from me tonight, I would have chained you to he bed and never let you go” as Hadrian spoke, he dropped bit and kissed down Lucius’ neck, his large hand kneading his flesh.

“Did you really?” Lucius could barely recognise his voice through the fog of arousal as his arm circled Hadrian’s neck and his hips started to rock on Hadrian’s lap.

“Hmmmm, Gods Lucius I want you” he opened his mouth wide and bit down on the junction between Lucius’ neck and shoulder till he could taste the coppery taste of blood as he thrust his erection into rocking hips on his lap.

“Then have me” he was sure that he was about to start a serious conversation before he was distracted by how attractive Hadrian was, but at that moment, all he wanted was this man. And for all he was worth, he could not think of a single reason why he had waited this long to ask for something he has wanted for so long.

“Lucius” Hadrian groaned, rubbing his erection more against him, causing his skeleton to turn into jelly “Are you sure baby, because if I start, it will be near impossible to stop”

“I want this” he smiled, dropping a peck on Hadrian’s slightly panting lips. “but I’m still married and-”

“As Lord Black, I hereby, annul the marriage between Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, so mote be it” the force of the magic was near tangible and the breaking od the marriage sent a tingle down Lucius Spine.

“Why didn’t you do that before?” he knew he was pouting but it really could have saved him a lot of energy. And this way, he did not have negotiate any property with Narcissa because she only got what she came into the marriage with. If she had sold it or given it away, that was none of his business.

“I did not want to expose myself yet. Now, you’re not married anymore” before he even finished speaking, he stood up from the sofa and picked Lucius up, throwing him over his shoulders like a sack and running towards the stairs. For some reason, Lucius did not hate the feeling of being manhandled like this.

Since he arrived at Peverell manor with Draco, he has been spending the nights with Hadrian in his room so he is not at all surprised when he is thrown onto the bed with a flourish. He was however, very surprised when with a wolfish grin, Hadrian covered his body with his slightly larger ones and sealed their lips together in a rough kiss. A surprised gasp escaped him, and Hadrian took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into his mouth.

A shamefully wanton moan slipped through his lips as Hadrian sucked on his tongue, sending tingles of arousal down Lucius’ spine and straight to his groin. He could not resist rubbing against the hardness he could feel pressed against his own.

“Slow down, my little serpent. We have all night” Hadrian rumbled in his ear and all it did was to arouse him further. He gasped as Hadrian pinned his hands above his head with a mutter on _Incarserous_ , while pinning his grinding hips to the bed with a hand. His upper body torturously frozen in place had Hadrian dived back into his mouth, curling their tongues together in a wet kiss as he ground his knee lightly into Lucius’ arousal.

“Ha- Hadrian!” Lucius whined as they separated from their kiss and Hadrian’s lips trailed kisses down his neck. His ear lobes were sucked and bitten till he was in a frenzy of arousal and incoherent, lewd noises.

“I would take my time undressing you, but I can’t wait to be inside you” as Hadrian spoke, a wave of powerful magic washed over Lucius’s skin and he cool air of the room was washing his skin, causing his nipples to harden. Before he could even gasp in surprise, Hadrian was already playing with his body. One of his nipples were pinched hard then soothed with a caress while the other disappeared into his mouth.

“Fuck, H-Hadrian” Lucius gasped, tugging on the rope holding his hands captive. His legs fell open as his head rolled to the side in ecstasy. Again, he tried to move his hips, but Hadrian’s free hand just tightened, continuing to keep him in place.

After both of his nipples had ben suckled into hard nubs, Hadrian’s kisses trailed down is pale stomach. His tongue sensually dipped into Lucius’ navel making him moan and tighten his legs around Hadrian. His eyes misted over with tears of frustration as his cock remained untouched. He bit his lips to stop him self from begging like a whore but that did not stop the slight whimpers and moans from slipping through.

“Look at you, moaning and begging so sweetly” As that wicked tongue left his navel and continued its journey down towards his leaking member, his breath hitched in anticipation and he could not help but take a look. His eyes were immediately captured by a dangerously sensual pair of emerald eyes and just like that, the link opened. Hadrian’s magic moved inside of him, brushing his nipples, sending tingle through the length of his shaft and worming its way into his arse like a probing finger. Lucius could not help but moan and cry out at the sensation.

“Har-Hadrian, P-please” he begged, lifting his hips as much as he could in hopes of enticing the man to touch him where he needed it most.

“so desperate” Hadrian’s deep voice rumble in amusement, his breath sending a stream of his hot air over Lucius’s weeping cock. His body trembled in anticipation and his struggle to free himself increased.  

Suddenly his cock was surrounded by warm wet heat and a cry of surprise and pleasure flew from him. Hadrian’s tongue mapped out the contours of his member as his teeth bit and bit at the sensitive flesh. His cries intensified, and his voice increased an octave as Hadrian slowly rose, teased the head of his cock by licking and sucking on the slit before diving back down to swallow him whole.

“Ha-, fuck! I’m going to c-” Hadrian’s fingers immediately tightened like a vice at the base of his cock, cutting off the climax he could feel curling his toes. “Fuck, Hadrian please!” Lucius cried as he pulled frantically at the ropes tying his hands above his head. His body spasmed from the sudden shock of loosing his climax and tears slipped down his face, but Hadrian ignored this and continued to suck his cock.

“I don’t want you coming, till I’m inside you” his voice was husky and his tight restraint on his own arousal could be heard in it. as Hadrian finished speaking, two slick fingers swiftly entered him. His eyes immediately rolled back into his head and said head lolled to the side as those fingers found his prostate with practiced accuracy.

“Fuck! Then enter me already!” Lucius panted.

“So desperate” the fingers curled, scratting delicately at his prostate and scissoring him open further. Lucius moaned and cursed as the fingers continued to play with him.   

“Hadrian!” a third finger slipped inside of him and the feeling of being so full was novel and so good. He tugged at the ropes again, trying to move his move to math the fingers thrusting into him, but his upper body was still being held tight. “Fuck! Ha- please!”

Both of his legs were suddenly grabbed and moved so that his arse was in the air. Before he could exclaim his surprise and whine at the loss of wonderful feeling of being so full, something much thicker was thrust into him. Although there was a pain and discomfort from being so suddenly entered, because Hadrian had let go of his tight grip on the base of his cock, Lucius’s back arched off the bed and he orgasmed just from being entered.

“You look so sexy right now” Hadrian groaned. Unable to restrain himself, he started to rock his hips, slowly thrusting in and out of Lucius. Fucking him through his orgasm. “Ah, but don’t think your done yet” Hadrian leaned forward to nibble on Lucius’ lips, causing his arse to rise higher burring Hadrian in deeper inside of him. Both of them groaned at the sensation, their magic pulsing unrestrained through the room.

“Hadrian! F-faster! Mn…ah!” Lucius’s hands were still tied above his head, but they itched to grab onto Hadrian, to scratch at his flesh, to hand onto him for dear life.

Lucius’ cries and the intense sensation of finally being inside him, cause Hadrian to lose the last threads of control he was holding onto. He pulled away from Lucius succulent lip, drew his pale legs further apart and lost himself in the sensation of thrusting in and of his beloved.

“Fuck! Hadrian! So close…. ah!” Lucius cried out, his back arching of the bed and his hips working to match Hadrian for each thrust. “Harry!”

“Come for me baby” hearing his birth name from those gorgeous lips that were clouded with pleasure sent a thrill down Hadrian’s spine and had his balls tightening and climax approaching faster than he could blink. He released inside of Lucius just after Lucius’ back arched with a silent scream in his second orgasm. Hadrian’s hips continued to thrust shallowly as their orgasm rode the both of them. As his orgasm finally settled down, Hadrian could not help but chuckle at his passed out little serpent.

With a strong flick of his hand, the ropes holding Lucius’s hands above his head disappeared, but his hand remain limp in that position. Another flick of his hand had the both of them clean, except for his seed inside Lucius, trapped by his semi-hard cock. With no intention of separating their bodies, he rearranged them into a comfortable position, Noxed the lights and joined his beloved in oblivion. First thing in the morning, he had every intention to start from where they left tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

_“Parseltongue”, Thoughts,_ “Normal speech”, **_“telepathy”_**

**Lucius, Severus and Harry’s POV (February)**

Severus was in a bit of a daze as he looked around him. Draco and the little Peverell girl – who looked remarkably like Lilly – were playing exploding snaps with a silencing bubble cast around them in front of him and Lucius who was sat across from him wore a slightly smiling look. The parlor they were sat in was decorated very delicately in a way that screamed of Lucius’ hand work and there was a smartly dress house-elf fluttering around the children.

When he got to Malfoy Manor this morning, the place had been deserted and devoid of life. Just a handful of elves were there to maintain the large house. He barely had time to voice his question when he was handed a letter by one of the elves explain that he had divorced Narcissa with the help of lord black and he was living with his lover. His mouth had hung open for a whole minute as he digested the letter, completely missing the house-elves questioning where to apparate him to Peverell manor. 

“I go away for a month and when I come back you have already moved in with your lover?” Severus gasped as he continued to look at his brother.

“That isn’t even the tip of the ice burg” Lucius smiled. Taking a sip from the glass in this hand.

“Forget about the ice burg, what worries me more is the magical link between the both of you and what you have done about it since” Severus snapped out of this thought as he remembered the last conversation between them before he escaped Dumbledore to the forest of dean to go collect potions ingredients.

“To be honest, I haven’t thought about it. I can feel it there, like background noise, I get senses from it from time to time when his emotions are particularly high, but it hasn’t been used full since the Christmas gala” Lucius explained, and Severus could not help sighing at his brother’s off hand manner of handling something that would be potentially dangerous in any other scenario.

“As long it has no adverse effect on you, I am happy” Severus spoke as his gaze turned to the children playing on the soft cushioned floor. The appearance of the little girl had startled him silly when he first arrived, and she was peaking out shyly from behind Lucius’ leg. Now that he thought about it, he turned to his brother with a pointed look “care to explain?”

“It’s a long story”

“I’m staying for dinner, as far as Dumbledore is aware, I return in a week’s time” Severus crossed his legs and made himself comfortable.

“In that case stay for the week. I will have one of the elves clean up a room for you. That way you get to meet Hadrian. I’ve told him how close we are, and he doesn’t mind” it might have been for just one month, but Lucius have really missed this little brother of his.

“Oh, so you now have control over his elves” Severus noted with a teasing smirk on his lips that made Lucius blush in embarrassment. “But no changing the topic. Explain!”

For the next hour, Severus was in a constant state of shock, surprise and anger. His mind was in complete chaos and he did not know what to say not to talk of what to do with himself. According to Dumbledore, Harry Potter was sitting safe with his relative in the muggle world, living it up like a prince. A hollow laugh burst from him at the thought of disappointed lily would in him if she was in front of him at moment. He knew Dumbledore was not to be trusted, yet he had blindly left his charge in his hands and by idly watching the world go around. As he was about to speak, a great big snake slide into the room startling him right out of his mind.

The snake first made his way to Lucius, flicking his tongue out to taste the air around him before sparing him only one look before coiling himself around the children. He was further surprised when the children did not even pause from their game, only raising a hand each to stoke the massive head.

“Ah not to worry. That’s Zilvinas, he’s Hadrian’s familiar” of course, Lucius told him that the snake was massive, but he didn’t quite grasp how massive, massive was. And there was apparently another was the living embodiment of death. _Wonderful_. Severus was quite sure what he was supposed to be feeling at the moment but the knew that he didn’t like this feeling of suddenly being smaller and more insignificant than he thought he was.

“Since Zilvinas is here, then Hadrian is probably home” Severus sat up at that, his gaze flying to the door as if expecting the boy, man(?) to walk through the door that moment. Lucius noticed his brother’s sudden nervousness and smiled. “No need to worry, I had that problem at first, but I quickly got over it. He’s a grown man and except for that aura around him that makes you want to kneel before him, everything else is fine” Lucius explain, gesturing with his hands to further explain himself and Severus could help smiling at the excited man, his nerves slowly easing.

“I think I will leave kneeling before him to you Lucius” he smirked around the glass he brought to his lips.

“I just walked into that one didn’t I” Lucius smiled.

“That you did love” a deep husky rumble came from the door, followed by an even huskier laugh and shuddered at the sound of. When he noticed Lucius’ completely flushed look, he was quite proud of his reserved reaction.

“Hadrian do not tease me” Lucius pouted, turning away from the large man that sidled up to him, wrapping an around is waist and dragging him onto his lap. Severus could not help smiling at his brother’s spoilt act. His worry about the relationship eased as he watched then nuzzle and kiss each other in greeting.

“Hello Severus, I gather, that Lucius has told you the whole story by now?” when those vivid and sharp jade eyes fixed on Severus and he felt his soul fly into his stomach and start to quake with fright.

“Ah yes, Lucius and I already spoke” Severus sat up straight, both of his hand coming forward to clutch the glass in his hands.

“And what is your opinion?” even though it did not sound a command from the way he was sat comfortably clutching his brother in his arms, the look in his eyes did not leave room for anyone to take those words as anything but a command.

“What do I think?” Severus was flabbergasted. _What did he think about what? The fact that his charge that was supposed to be ten was now a man who was apparently courting his brother. Or that said child turned man is in fact not only the high king of the wizarding world but also the mythical master of death? Or was it that said entitle was actually a constant presence in his house?_ “What I think is that I need another of whatever it is that I am currently drinking” he finished with as straight a face as he could, downing the rest of his drink in one go.

Hadrian laughed at that, before turning to the children and dispelling the silencer around with a wave of his hand, called out to them. when they finally noticed his existence, both children immediately abandoned their game and ran towards both adults on the chair.  Severus was once again surprised at how comfortable Draco was in front of the man, even reaching out to hug his arm as he sat on his father’s lap. When the greetings were done, Hadrian once again waved his arms and wrapped boxes appeared mid-air. The children seemed to have predetermined colors because immediately reached for certain boxes before focusing their attention on opening their present.

“Are you staying for dinner Severus?” Hadrian asked, his sharp eye re-focusing on Severus.

“He’s staying for the week” Lucius smiled from ear to ear.

“Uncle Severus is staying?” Draco immediately pipped up, causing Iris to focus on him as well.

“Yes dragon, for the rest of the week”

“Since your staying, can you teach me some more potions uncle Severus? There’s a potions lab in the basement but daddy doesn’t let me go down there without adult supervision and he and Papa haven’t had time” all the adults in the room sucked in a breath at that. Lucius had known for a while now that his son now saw his lover as a father figure. They had the conversation to clear up everything between them last week where told the boy to take it as slowly as he wanted. So, he was quite surprised that it hasn’t even been a week and he was already calling the man papa.

Hadrian himself was equally surprised at the speed at which the young boy had gotten comfortable enough to referred to him as papa. Lucius told him about the conversation he had with Draco last week, and Hadrian himself had brought up blood adopting the boy when he was feeling more comfortable, hopefully before he started attending Hogwarts. He just never thought it would be so soon. A smile filtered across his lips at that and he couldn’t resist ruffling the boy’s head in happiness. It seems like it he had to get in contact Gringotts about that blood adoption potion sooner than he thought.

Severus had no thoughts what so ever. The speed at which the relationship moved has already left his thought process in the dust and from this moment on, he was just going to take everything with a pinch of salt. Or whisky.

“I’m sure your uncle Severus wouldn’t mind teaching you a few things. Your daddy and I will also make some time to go down to the lab with you” Hadrian spoke with obvious mirth and happiness, while Lucius was outright beaning. _Ah what was that thing Chinese people say, yes. This dog couple._ Severus turned away from the very sweet scene in front of him as his teeth started to ache.

“I wants to learn potions too” a cute pouting voice spoke from their embrace as a hand reach up clutch at both Lucius and Hadrian.

“Don’t worry, ill teach you what I learn” Draco soothed the girl with a smile. Before anything else could be said, a house elf popped into the room to announce dinner.

∞

After dinner the kids toppled off to the play room under the watch of a nanny elf and both Draco and Iris’ personal elves and the adults retired to Hadrian’s study. If Severus said he didn’t like it then he was a liar because the room was just perfect, simple but elegant with dark wood decor. He noticed Lucius immediately moved to an elegantly styled mahogany, green and silver daybed in the corner of the room and smiled at the fact the man had already carved out a nook for himself in the study. There were two chairs opposite it arranged as a small receiving area, so Severus made his way to one of those.

“I’m going straight to the point. Severus, Lucius and I already spoke at length about you and your allegiance and as I’m sure Lucius already told you, I have my own perspective as well. Therefore, I have no intention of leaving the both of you out this” once Severus heard his name, for some reason, he sat up straight and by the time the man had finished talking, he was left feeling touch. Inexplicable. “I have every intention of reviving Voldemort”

“What?” both Lucius and Severus were surprised, but Lucius had already had an inkling, so he wasn’t too surprised. They might have known each other just a short few months, but he knew his lover nonetheless and he truly did not seem like someone who would want to mange something as large and troublesome as the wizarding world. And there was no doubt it would need managing once the man was done with it.

“In fact, I would have done it already, but I want to wait till Samhaim to boost the power of the ritual so it won’t be for a few months yet” Hadrian explain, leisurely carding his fingers through Lucius hair.

“How is this a good idea?” Severus might not be loyal to the light side, that did not mean he was too loyal to the dark side, especially with the kind of leader it had. In his opinion, the man was just like Dumbledore, just more open about it. And, that was his only redeeming feature.

“It is good, because I when I do it, he will come back in a much better condition than he was previously and if he deviates in the slightest, I will end him. Completely” Severus shuddered at that. As the master of death, there was no doubt that when he completely ended someone, there was no chance of them surviving.


End file.
